Sin Libertad
by titaternura
Summary: La infancia de Sasuke habia sido tormentosa mientras que Sakura habia sido un pajarillo en una jaula de oro, tras la muerte de su madre su historia cambio y el destino la junto con Sasuke, aunque no todo era una camino de rosas... No le presten demasiada atención al resumen, no encontre una manera de expresar bien de que trata la historia
1. Chapter 1

_.**  
**_

**Hola chicas, **

**Como les había dicho he estado trabajando incansablemente en dos fic's nuevos**

**Este es uno de ellos**

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo aunque es mas que todo una introducción**

**Recuerden comentar por que ese es el alimento del que escribe **

**Nos leemos después**

_.**  
**_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

"Las Dos Caras De Una Moneda..."

_._

_._

_._

Sakura Haruno, 13 años

.

Mientras la pequeña pelirosa tocaba con maestría el violín, la multitud en el auditorio de su escuela la observaban con admiración ya que poseía un gran talento, su madre desde primera fila sonreía feliz y orgullosa a pesar de estar postrada en una silla de ruedas por la debilidad de su cuerpo

.

La pelirroja sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro

.

—Hace un par de años que no veía a tu hija Megumi, sigue igual de bonita que siempre

La dueña de esa voz tenía un brillo peculiar y malvado en los ojos

—Utatane-san…creí que estaba de viaje…

La aludida sonrió con sorna más no respondió, su mirada nuevamente se concentró en Sakura, examinándola con detenimiento…

Tenía planes para ella

Planes que llevaría a cabo a penas Megumi desapareciera

—Supongo que no se quedara— dijo Megumi con nerviosismo

—Supones bien, querida— la malicia en su voz cada vez era más evidente—tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y la música clásica no es una de mis predilecciones

.

La madre de Sakura no pudo concentrarse en el final de la presentación, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta, era déspota y exigente, pero necesitaba de ella para sobrevivir

Aún no comprendía porque había accedido ayudarlas pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno, pero sumisamente aceptaba la ayuda que Koharu Utatane le ofrecía, de lo contrario Sakura y ella mendigarían en las calles

.

.

.

Sasuke, 16 años

.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto otra vez— ronroneo sobre el oído del pelinegro una mujer rubia y que lo superaba en edad

Sasuke sonrió con sorna

— ¿Acostarte conmigo? — dijo con ironía

—Eres como una droga— susurro la mujer deshaciéndose de la ropa de Sasuke

El pelinegro hizo lo mismo con ella, luego la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a excitarla

—Ahhh, Sasuke eres el mejor…— el aludido uso sus dedos para masturbarla—…mi esposo nunca me ha hecho sentir como tú lo haces…

Sasuke rodo los ojos, había escuchado eso tantas veces…

Se detuvo para tomar un preservativo y colocárselo antes de penetrarla con fuerza

Ella gimió extasiada

Mientras el vaivén continuaba la mujer noto la fría expresión en el rostro de su acompañante

— ¿No lo estas disfrutando?... — pregunto acariciando su rostro

—Por supuesto que si— respondió él con una sonrisa tan fría que era comparada solo con los icebergs en el polo norte— lo estoy disfrutando tanto que jugaremos…

Tomo un pañuelo que era el complemento del traje de la mujer y cubrió sus ojos con él

—Emocionante ¿Cierto? — Susurro Sasuke contra su oído— ahora podrás imaginar a quien tú quieras

La mujer se mordió los labios

—Tú eres perfecto, quiero verte a ti— dijo intentando quitarse la venda pero Sasuke detuvo su mano

—Es parte del juego, solo disfrútalo— acelero las embestidas para acallar sus protestas.

El pelinegro se concentró en conseguir que la mujer llegara al orgasmo, estaba impaciente por terminar porque disfrutaría lo que haría después

.

Tras una "espectacular sesión de sexo" según ella, lo dejo solo en la habitación

Tomo un pequeño bolso y guardo la poca ropa que tenía en el, luego tomo un sobre que estaba debajo de la cama y salió del cuarto

.

—Buen trabajo Sasuke, Fujimoto-san ha prometido regresar pronto— se jacto un hombre de cabello oscuro— tengo una pequeña mina de oro contigo

Danzo Shimura contaba minuciosamente el dinero que la rubia recién le había entregado

—Es bueno que estés de tan buen humor…— Sasuke sonrió con malicia— lo necesitaras

El anciano frunció las cejas al ver el bolso que el pelinegro cargaba

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto

—Mi equipaje

—Pero qué demonios…— se puso de pie tan violentamente que la silla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo— deja de bromear mocoso estúpido, no tienes donde ir…— ante la mirada decidida de Sasuke, Danzo relajo su postura—he olvidado darte tu parte— dijo sonriendo mientras deslizaba el dinero sobre la mesa

—Quédate con él, Danzo— dijo— guarda y valora cada centavo que consigas de ahora en adelante….vas a necesitarlo— sonrió de lado

Danzo golpeo su escritorio

—TU NO PUEDES IRTE…—grito— debes pagar todo el dinero que he invertido en ti desde que te encontré tirado en aquel sucio callejón

Sasuke apretó las manos

—Así es, date cuenta, yo fui el único que vio por ti cuando tu madre te abandono de recién nacido…

—Ya he pagado mi deuda desde hace tiempo pero…— saco de su pantalón el sobre que había guardado antes y lo estampo sobre el escritorio— tómalo como un regalo de despedida…

—D-de donde sacaste todo esto— susurro impresionado por la cantidad de dinero que había dentro

—Eso no te incumbe…así que hasta nunca, Danzo…

.

Salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás

Aquel día empezaba realmente su vida, pasaría por encima de cualquiera para obtener lo que quería, pisotearía a quien se pusiera en su camino y no tendría corazón al igual que no lo tuvieron con él…

.

.

* * *

.

¿Y bien? ¿Les dio curiosidad?...


	2. Chapter 2

_.**  
**_

**Buenos días chicas, **

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Del siguiente en adelante la historia ya toma sentido**

**Espero les guste y recuerden comentar  
**

_.**  
**_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

.

**Sakura Haruno, 17 años**

_._

_Sakura observo el cielo con atención, esta nublado aunque no lo habían pronosticado en las noticias matutinas _

_._

_Se sentía preocupada, su madre no había estado bien de salud últimamente y estaba ingresada en el hospital, negándose a que ella se quedara para cuidarla_

_._

_—Tú debes concentrarte en tus estudios— le había dicho tosiendo por el esfuerzo_

_Suspiro con tristeza antes de ingresar a la escuela_

_Se dirigió hacia los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos, fue entonces que un pedazo de papel se cayó al suelo_

_—Otra carta de amor— una castaña de estatura media había recogido el sobre— que suerte tienes Sakura-san_

_La pelirosa sonrió no muy convencida de aquello_

_—Siento envidia de ti— continuo la chica caminando tras ella— ya deseara yo tener tantos chicos detrás de mi _

_—No es tan divertido como parece— respondió mientras leía rápidamente el contenido de la carta_

_— ¿Qué dice? — pregunto la chica intentando leer sobre su hombro_

_—Es privado— volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre _

_— ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿Le responderás?_

_—Hare lo mismo que he hecho con las anteriores_

_La chica suspiro dramáticamente_

_—Regresaras la carta y le dirás que no puedes aceptar sus sentimientos— gruño la castaña— Es que acaso no piensas tener novio nunca_

_—Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar en este momento_

_La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada, todos sabían que la madre de Sakura no estaba bien de salud desde hace bastante tiempo_

_—Sí, bueno no tiene caso— saco su lentes de su falda— tengo un examen a primera hora, supongo que tu iras al salón de música_

_Sakura asintió _

_Tomo el estuche que portaba su preciado violín y se desplazó por los pasillos del instituto con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza…su madre… muchas veces había intentado decirle algo pero callaba antes de continuar_

_._

_Cuando entro al salón, este estaba vacío así que tomo una partitura y la coloco en el atril para comenzar a tocar, solo la suave melodía de aquel instrumento de madera conseguía desconectarla del mundo_

_._

_—Haruno Sakura, por favor presentarse en la oficina del director…repito, Haruno Sakura preséntese en la oficina del director en este momento_

_— ¿Qué sucederá? — se preguntó a si misma, guardo todo rápidamente y se encamino hacia la oficina del director _

_Cuando llego varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, incluida la de…_

_— ¿Utatane-san?... — murmuro extrañada por la presencia de la amiga de su madre ahí _

_La aludida se levantó del asiento que estaba ocupando y se acercó a ella _

_—Sakura, cariño lo lamento tanto—sollozo pero Sakura noto que era un gesto falso_

_— ¿L-lamentar q-que…?_

_Su cuerpo se enfrió abruptamente cuando el director también se acercó a ella_

_—Siéntate, por favor— pidió tomándola por los brazos_

_—NO— se exalto— e-es m-i madr-e, ¿algo le paso a mi madre?_

_El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza, apesarado _

_—Ella acaba de fallecer…_

_Su mundo y su tiempo se detuvieron en ese mismo instante, todo lo que conocía y amaba ya no estaría más con ella_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Sasuke, 20 años _**

_._

_Sasuke contemplo la ciudad por uno de los enormes ventanales del restaurante donde lo habían contratado_

_._

_Si algo tenía que agradecerle a Danzo es que le había enseñado a moverse en el mundo_

_._

_Un paso a la vez, conseguiría todo lo que se había propuesto y el estar en ese lugar era su primer paso_

_._

_Los comensales y el mismo personal del lugar le aplaudieron apenas ingreso a la sala, ahí un hermoso piano de cola esperaba a que sus dedos comenzaran a tocarlo, entre la multitud una mujer de cabello negro no despegaba su mirada de él, lo deseaba, podía sentirlo y la fuerza que sus ojos rojos dependían se lo confirmaban _

_._

_Sonrió de lado_

_._

_¿Quién le impedida usar a las mujeres para obtener lo que quería?, después de todo casadas o solteras ellas habían obtenido placer de él, aun cuando ni siquiera tenía la edad para sacar el carnet de conducir_

_._

* * *

_._

_Durante el funeral Sakura permaneció quieta, algunas personas dirían que esta indiferente pero la verdad es que su corazón estaba a punto de morir por el dolor_

_._

_La anciana a quien había visto pocas veces se había encargado de todos los preparativos del velorio…debía agradecérselo_

_._

_El momento en el que reacciono y fue consciente de que sería la última vez que vería el cuerpo de su madre fue cuando descendían el ataúd_

_._

_—NO— grito corriendo para detener a los encargados— no, por favor— rogo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas— aun no— susurro_

_Su profesora de música se acercó a ella y solidariamente poso una de sus manos en el hombro tembloroso de ella_

_—Yo debía estar con ella…— sollozo _

_—Nada podías hacer Sakura…— la consoló acariciando su cabello—solo…despídete de ella adecuadamente, se sentiría muy triste al verte llorar de esa manera _

_Sakura se acercó al féretro y la contemplo por última vez, ignorando que a su espalda Koharu tenía una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios _

_._

* * *

_._

_Al terminar su presentación, Sasuke fue al estacionamiento del hotel por su motocicleta, ahí la pelinegra de ojos rojos lo esperaba sentada sobre la capota de su auto _

_—Estuviste muy bien esta noche— le dijo _

_—Gracias…— expreso vagamente_

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto ella, poniendo ambos pies sobre la tierra _

_—Me presentaron esta noche_

_Kurenai sonrió_

_—No estaba prestando atención_

_El pelinegro también sonrió_

_—Me llamo Sasuke_

_— ¿Solo Sasuke?..._

_—Así es— respondió con indiferencia _

_La mujer sonrió_

_—Yo me llamo Kurenai Yuuhi— se acercó lentamente a él— y presiento que no me aburriré en un buen tiempo _

_—Lo mismo digo— respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida _

_._

* * *

_._

_Dos días después del funeral de su madre, Sakura atravesaba las puertas de un enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad_

_._

_—En que puedo servirle señorita— pregunto la recepcionista_

_—Recibí un mensaje de Koharu Utatane pidiéndome que viniera a verla_

_—En efecto, Utatane-san la está esperando Haruno-san, tome el elevador hasta el décimo piso ahí alguien la guiara hasta su oficina_

_La pelirosa seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra aun preguntándose porque esa extraña mujer la había citado_

_—No pensé que tuviera tanto dinero— murmuro para sí misma, su apellido se mostraba en letras enormes en la fachada del edificio sin contar que varias fotografías, tomadas en su juventud estaban distribuidas por todas las paredes— era modelo— descubrió al también encontrarse en portadas de revistas_

_—Haruno-san, por aquí por favor— un hombre de cabello oscuro y sonrisa falsa la guio hasta la que supuso era la oficina de la amiga de su madre_

_El joven abrió la puerta en una invitación silenciosa_

_—Gracias Sai, ya puedes retirarte— dijo Koharu desde su escritorio_

_—Suerte...vas a necesitarla…— susurro el pelinegro antes de dejarlas sola_

_Sakura lo observo irse extrañada, preguntándose si había escuchado bien _

_—Veo que eres puntual…eso es bueno— sonrió la anciana _

_—Buenos días Utatane-san—espeto sintiéndose nerviosa_

_—Has bajado demasiado de peso— Koharu se puso de pie y la examino con detenimiento, ignorando el saludo de Sakura_

_—No he tenido apetito— convino un poco molesta _

_La anciana negó con la cabeza_

_—Debes alimentarte bien, sería un desperdicio que perdieras tu figura _

_Sakura frunció el ceño_

_—Yo decidiré cuando y cuanto deseo comer— espeto sintiéndose insultada _

_Koharu sonrió_

_—Tienes un carácter fuerte, debiste heredarlo de tu padre, porque tu madre era una persona deprimente _

_Sakura la miro estupefacta_

_—CUIDE SUS PALABRAS— grito golpeando con fuerza el escritorio de la anciana— no voy a permitir que se exprese así de mi madre, ella era una buena mujer…_

_—Te equivocas, no era una buena mujer ni una buena madre_

_— ¿De qué está hablando?_

_Koharu deslizo una hoja de papel sobre su escritorio_

_—Fírmalo— sentencio _

_—Debe estar bromeando, ¿Qué es esto?_

_—No eres tan inteligente como suponía, es un contrato_

_—Eso ya lo sé— rugió molesta al detallarlo— lo que le estoy preguntando es porque me lo entrega_

_—Porque a partir de hoy trabajas para mí como modelo…en pocas palabras tu cuerpo me pertenecerá _

_Sakura no sabia si reirse o golpear a esa mujer _

_—Usted está completamente loca, no pienso firmar nada— furiosa camino hacia la puerta_

_—Tienes una deuda conmigo…— Sakura se detuvo al escuchar tales palabras_

_— ¿Deuda?, si apenas la conozco ¿Cómo puedo deberle algo? — fue entonces que recordo los gastos del sepelio— lo había olvidado por completo— murmuro para si misma— entregeme la factura de la funeraria, encontraré la manera de pagarselo en poco tiempo  
_

_La anciana sonrió_

_—Pequeña ingenua— negó con la cabeza— no estoy hablando de eso, aunque eso también tenemos que sumarlo_

_Sakura no comprendia y se reflejo en su rostro_

_—Nunca te has preguntado cómo has vivido una vida tan cómoda si tu padre murió y tu madre no trabajaba… o tampoco te preguntaste como pagaba un colegio tan costoso, como conseguía pagar las consultas en los hospitales de prestigio en donde tu madre era atendida…como saldaba las cuentas de vivienda, en serio nunca te preguntaste como obtenía dinero para pagar todos esos lujos que te daba_

_Sakura se quedó paralizada en su lugar, claro que se lo había preguntado y se lo había preguntado a su madre _

_—M-mis abuelos le heredaron una fortun-a_

_—Tus abuelos la lanzaron a la calle cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada de un bueno para nada, en este caso…tu padre_

_La pelirosa negó con la cabeza_

_—E-eso es mentira…_

_—Absolutamente nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira y tengo pruebas— delante de ella puso un sobre que contenía recibos de hospital, instituto, tiendas de ropa, todo, a su nombre— yo las he mantenido a ambas durante todos estos años, ahora es tiempo de que me devuelvas cada centavo_

_Los ojos de Sakura se movían con rapidez sobre los papeles, analizando y sumando las cuentas y ni siquiera iba por la mitad cuando el dinero que se reflejaba en ellas superaba una gran fortuna_

_— ¿Rechazaras el contrato ahora? — jugo Koharu _

_Sakura levanto la mirada hacia ella, estaba asustada, ni trabajando diez años conseguiría saldar la mitad de la deuda_

_—Y-yo no puedo…no puedo pagar todo este dinero… es imposible_

_—No es imposible, en cuanto te vi decidí invertir a largo plazo en ti, simplemente eres hermosa, despampanante, te convertirás en la modelo más cotizada del mundo y yo seré tu representante…tu descubridora... _

_Los labios y todo el cuerpo de Sakura temblaron violentamente, estaba atada a esa mujer porque de lo que estaba segura es que aunque se negara ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados_

_—No quiero ser modelo…— dijo casi sin aliento_

_Su sueño siempre había sido el ser una concertista, presentarse en grandes escenarios y tocar el violín, podía vivir de sus conciertos, ese había sido su plan a futuro, un futuro que ahora no lograba ver _

_—Crees que a estas alturas me interesa lo que tú quieras o no— de su boca solo brotaban palabras déspotas— firma de una vez que mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo contigo  
_

_Sumisa y sin alegatos para defenderse Sakura se acercó al escritorio y tomo una pluma_

_—Excelente— susurro Koharu con satisfacción cuando la firma de la pelirosa estaba plasmada en el documento— ahora puedes irte, mañana te llamare para informarte cuando empieza tu agenda_

_Sakura camino con parsimonia hacia la puerta_

_—Ah! Se me olvidaba— volvió a sentarse en su escritorio— por ningún motivo intentes huir, te encontraría incluso debajo de la tierra y las consecuencias para ti serian funestas _

_Sakura por fin pudo salir de esa oficina, tomo las escaleras y se derrumbó completamente en uno de los rellenos de esta_

_Estaba atrapada sin salida su vida ahora le pertenecía a esa mujer que estaba segura que había salido del mismo infierno_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke se preparaba un sándwich cuando escucho la puerta de su departamento abrirse  
_

_Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kurenai contoneando sus caderas para incitarlo _

_._

_—Hola— lo saludo con un corto pero sugerente beso en los labios_

_Sasuke no le presto la atención que ella requería_

_— ¿Estas molesto? — pregunto_

_—No— respondió sin un ápice de intranquilidad_

_— ¿Y no vas a enfadarte? — sonrió Kurenai delineando su torso con sus dedos_

_—Porque debería— dijo dándole la primera mordida a su bocadillo  
_

_La pelinegra frunció el ceño _

_—He llegado tarde por culpa de otro hombre_

_—Me da igual_

_— ¿De veras?, ¿O te da miedo ir demasiado en serio conmigo?_

_—Yo no quiero ir en serio— la pelinegra lo miro herida— quien está intentando hacerlo serio eres tu_

_Sasuke salió de la cocina para sentarse en el sofá de la sala_

_— ¿Acaso no han significado nada estos dos meses que hemos estado viendonos?— Kurenai se había exaltado— ¿Te estas acostando con otra mujer?_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

_—Le pregunta eso una mujer casada a su amante— se burlo_

_—Eres un…— intento darle una bofetada pero él detuvo su mano en el aire_

_—Ten cuidado con lo que intentas hacer, podría haber consecuencias_

_Los labios de la pelinegra temblaron por el enfado_

_—Has estado jugando conmigo_

_— ¿Jugando yo? — espeto con inocencia_

_—Bastardo— murmuro_

_Sus palabras no surtieron efecto en Sasuke, ella era simplemente un peldaño para lograr sus objetivos_

_—Lo disfrutaste ¿Cierto? — se acercó como un felino a ella y la atrapo entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá _

_—Sasuke…—gimió cuando él acaricio sus muslos_

_El pelinegro sonrió de lado_

_—Sin rencores, entonces— la pelinegra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al momento que Sasuke se alejó de ella y dejaba de prestarle la más mínima atención _

_—Pagaras esta humillación— juro cuando tomo su bolso y salió del departamento dando un portazo  
_

_._

_A penas ella salió, Sasuke tomo su celular y marco un numero _

_._

_—Quiero hablar con Homura Mitokado, dígale que lo llama Sasuke, él comprenderá en seguida— exigió a la mujer que respondió su llamada— sí, esperare…— la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en los labios no se le borraría en un buen tiempo— Homura, cuanto tiempo— dijo cuándo el anciano atendió el teléfono, estaba hablando con el segundo peldaño aunque más que para ascender planeaba destruirlo por satisfacción— tu sobrina acaba de salir de mi departamento…— ese maldito lo había humillado en el pasado, lo había golpeado hasta cansarse cuando él apenas era un niño— sospecho que después de la propuesta que te tengo querrás besar mis pies— él junto a Danzo habían convertido su infancia en un mundo de perversión, vendiéndolo a mujeres cuando apenas cumplió catorce años y lucrándose del pago, así es como había conseguido una buena posición y el dinero suficiente para aparentar ser un hombre importante y con educación _

_._

_Y él…le arrebataría todo lo que había conseguido a costa suya…_

_._

_—Qué bueno que sabes lo que te conviene— como lo esperaba Homura accedió a todas sus peticiones— bien, eso se oye bien_

_El anciano le ofrecía todo lo que tenía a cambio de que no ventilara su relación con Kurenai, la pelinegra estaba casada con un hombre de una posición privilegiada y seria la ruina total de Homura si se enteraba de la aventura de su esposa con un chico que apenas había cumplido los veinte _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura tomo entre sus manos el violín que su madre le había regalado aunque meditándolo no era un obsequio de su madre, era parte de la inversión de Koharu_

_._

_Lanzo el instrumento contra la pared, furiosa por su destino_

_._

_Aunque luego recapacito y fue a recogerlo, aunque su madre hubo usado el dinero de esa mujer, lo había escogido ella misma con cariño para su única hija_

_._

_—Se astillo— lloro abrazándolo contra su pecho, ese violín era su posesión más valiosa, la única en realidad así que la guardo con esmero mientras empacaba sus maletas_

_._

_Como su vida ahora le pertenecía a Koharu ella decidiría donde viviría, así que le rento un departamento muy cerca del estudio de modelaje de la que era dueña_

.

.

* * *

.

¿La vida es cruel, cierto?...


	3. Chapter 3

_._

* * *

_.  
_

.

**Seis años después…**

_._

_—Sasuke…estas ocupado— el pelinegro elevo la mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Naruto  
_

_—No demasiado, aunque por la cara que traes supongo que no quiero oír lo que vienes a decirme—respondió haciendo a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando_

_Naruto suspiro_

_—Ella quiere hablar contigo…_

_Sasuke suspiro y se levantó de la silla_

_—Pues yo no quiero, fin del asunto_

_Naruto se acercó tímidamente a su escritorio _

_—Mañana será su cumpleaños, saldremos a cenar y quisiéramos que tú nos acompañaras_

_El pelinegro se acercó al rubio _

_—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no pienso repetirlo otra vez— sujeto al rubio por la nuca y pego su frente a la de él— no quiero saber nada de ella— deletreo_

_—Pero…_

_—A ti te soporto porque eres mi hermano pero si sigues insistiendo con lo mismo no dudare en negarte la entrada a mi oficina _

_El rubio bajo la mirada_

_—Es que nunca la perdonaras…_

_—Nunca…— sentencio en un tono que suponía zanjaría el asunto _

_La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese momento dejando a la vista a un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke_

_—Lo que me faltaba— le rugió él_

_—Yo también me alegro de verte otouto baka_

_—Se puede saber que te trae por aquí— Naruto intercalo miradas con Itachi— ah! Ya comprendo, los dos están conspirando en mi contra, pues desde ahora les advierto que están perdiendo su tiempo_

_—Eres un hueso duro de roer, en eso te pareces a papá_

_Sasuke golpeo con fuerza su escritorio_

_—Nunca vuelvas a compararme con él_

_Itachi suspiro, no tenía caso hacer cambiar de opinión a Sasuke, llevaban años intentándolo_

_._

_Sasuke nuevamente ocupo su silla y observo a sus dos hermanos_

_…Si, sus hermanos…_

_Ahora sabía quién eran sus padres y el motivo por el cual su madre lo abandono, por supuesto su corazón estaba tan roído que incluso le era insoportable escuchar hablar de ellos_

_La historia de su origen era tan inverosímil que hasta a él aun le costaba creerla…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura desfilo por la pasarela con paso firme y una figura impecable mientras era fotografiada_

_._

_Nada de miedo o algo parecido se asomaba en sus ojos, muy diferente a cuando entro a ese mundo de vanidad y banalidad_

_._

_—Excelente Sakura— la elogio el diseñador del vestuario que ella portaba— causaras revuelo en el evento de caridad ¿No estas emocionada?_

_Sakura estuvo a punto de mofarse del "evento de caridad", solo era un nombre bonito para tapar una sociedad corroída por la avaricia, era un evento de caridad pero para ellos mismos_

_—Claro que lo está— intervino Koharu— ¿cierto Sakura?_

_La pelirosa le dedico una mirada severa, cargada de odio _

_—Emocionadísima— ironizo_

_—Bien chicas todas vayan a cambiarse y regresen los vestidos al closet, sin arrugarlos_

_Cuando Sakura pretendía irse Koharu la detuvo_

_—Ve a mi oficina en cuanto te cambies— ordeno_

_Solitaria y callada entro en los vestidores, no quería amigas y dudaba que alguna de las chicas de ese entorno fuera precisamente buena compañía, la mayoría sentía envidia de ella, era la modelo más cotizada y mejor pagada aunque su exuberante salario no servía aún para liberarla de las garras de Koharu Utatane _

_— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto a penas entro a la oficina de ella _

_—Necesito que te luzcas esta noche, tendremos muchos invitados importantes _

_La pelirosa arqueo una ceja_

_—No creo que me hayas llamado solo para eso— espeto con una mirada gélida, la misma que había desarrollado y perfeccionado en los últimos años_

_Era como si de su cuerpo hubiese escapado su alma, no tenía amigos, no tenía compañeros, no tenía la música, solo se tenía a ella misma y eso no era un consuelo…_

_—Quiero que complazcas a alguien en especial— tomo un sorbo a la taza de café humeante frente a ella— sería beneficioso para nosotros si él decidiera tomarnos en cuenta para invertir en un futuro no tan distante_

_Sakura sonrió de lado_

_—Que, ahora quieres venderme como carne de ganado al mejor postor_

_—Si eso me beneficia si— respondió la anciana sin ningún ápice de simpatía en su voz_

_—Eso pensé— dijo mientras se alejaba, no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una prostituta por deseos de esa endemoniada mujer _

_—Si consiguieras que la persona de la que te hablo haga un contrato conmigo…tú serás libre…_

_Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_

**_…libre..._**

_Esa palabra nunca pensó escucharla de los labios de esa hiena _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke anudaba su corbata frente al espejo_

_._

_Le había prometido a Itachi acompañarlo a un evento esa noche, aunque no era de su total agrado, Naruto los acompañaría, con sus apenas quince años el rubio se pegaba a él como una lapa, queriendo aprender todo sobre su hermano mayor y recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_._

_Sonrió escéptico, después de no tener a nadie y ser un títere durante toda su infancia ahora tenía familia y él era quien manejaba a las personas a su antojo _

_._

_A sus veintidós años había obtenido cuanto se había propuesto, había hecho resurgir la empresa que Homura había fundado pero que estaba llevando al fracaso en poco tiempo, le había dado el beneficio de la duda a los empleados del anciano con la única condición de su lealtad absoluta, ninguno lo había desafiado_

_De repente un día, alguien toco a su puerta y le dijo que su madre lo estaba buscando_

_._

_—Debe ser una broma de mal gusto— había dicho al hombre que se presentaba como un investigador privado, que alegaba tener varios años buscándolo _

_—El exuberante salario que me paga tu padre no me permite bromear, solo dar resultados concisos — le había respondido con sinceridad— ¿No estas interesante en saber tu origen? — pregunto sin darle tiempo a hablar _

_¿Estaba interesado?, lo cierto era que no, se había hecho paso en el mundo solo, tenía dinero, tenía posición y a cuanta mujer quisiera, aunque después de todo no significara que la curiosidad no hiciera su parte_

**_Su historia:_**

_Su madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki y su padre Fugaku Uchiha, eso ultimo lo impacto, el apellido Uchiha era signo de respeto en el mundo de los negocios donde él había comenzado a moverse en ese entonces _

_._

**_¿Cómo fue procreado?_**

_._

_Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze se habían casado apenas habían terminaron la preparatoria, fue entonces que a él le llego una beca extranjera y decidió aceptarla, con el apoyo incondicional de Kushina, mientras la pelirroja esperaba su regreso comenzó a trabajar en un hotel exclusivo, tocando el piano y cantando de vez en cuando_

_._

**_Sasuke comprendió entonces de donde había sacado su buen oído para la música_**

_._

_Ahí conoció a Fugaku Uchiha, que a pesar de estar casado intento cortejarla y convertirla en su amante, Kushina se había negado rotundamente pero el Uchiha no se rendiría con facilidad y tras varios intentos infructuosos hizo algo de lo que después se arrepintió…abusó sexualmente de Kushina _

_._

_A penas semanas después y después de hacerse una prueba de embarazo casero, la pelirroja se enteró que había quedado embarazada y entro en pánico, supuso que si Minato se enteraba de lo que había sucedido, se divorciaría de ella, la repudiaría, el miedo la hizo dudar de que el rubio creyera lo que en realidad había pasado_

_Con desesperación planeo lo que haría para que su vida no cambiara drásticamente _

_._

_Antes de que su embarazo se notara decidió buscar otro sitio donde vivir, él bebe lo daría en adopción apenas naciera, así su secreto se quedaría con ella, cuando el momento del parto llegara una enfermera se encargaría del pequeño, lo cuidaría mientras encontraban unos padres adoptivos adecuados para él_

_._

_El momento llego y tras varios minutos esforzándose para que su hijo naciera, Kushina al fin pudo darle a luz, un sentimiento cálido y protector surgió apenas colocaron al pequeño pelinegro sobre su pecho, se olvidó de las consecuencias, simplemente lo amo desde el primer momento y decidió conservarlo_

_Debía alimentarlo pero estaba tan exhausta que se quedó dormida en un instante sin siquiera poder decirle a la enfermera que había contratado que el acuerdo estaba deshecho _

_._

**_Cuando despertó el trabajo ya estaba hecho…_**

_._

_Apenas abrir sus ojos, su corazón se llenó de desesperación al saber que su bebe ya no estaba en el hospital y ni siquiera había señales de la mujer que había contratado, llena de remordimiento se comunicó con Minato, la culpa la corroía y le confeso todo lo que había sucedido, con lágrimas en los ojos le había pedido ayuda para encontrar a su hijo _

_._

_Contrataron a un investigador y tras varios años no les dio ninguna noticia alentadora aunque para ya en ese tiempo Naruto había nacido_

_._

_Algunos años después y como último recurso busco al hombre que era suficientemente rico para agilizar la búsqueda de su hijo, se tragó su orgullo de mujer y le rogo a Fugaku que buscara al hijo que ambos habían concebido_

_._

_Itachi ya era un adolescente cuando descubrió que tenía un hermano menor _

_._

_Veintidós años después la búsqueda había dado sus frutos aunque no borraría todo el calvario que fuera la vida de Sasuke_

_._

_— ¿Quieres conocer a tus padres? — le había preguntado el sujeto al final del relato_

_Sasuke lo miro fijamente sin siquiera parpadear _

_—**No…**— respondió de manera fría y esa fue su última palabra _

_._

_Tomo el apellido de su padre porque le convino, pero se negó a mantener ningún tipo de contacto con él y su madre_

_._

**_Solo Itachi y Naruto lo unía a ellos_**

_._

_Ambos se habían inmiscuido en su vida hasta el punto de no tener más remedio que dejarlos entrar_

_A pesar de su carácter frio y desolador sentía un verdadero y sincero cariño por esos dos, aunque lo sacaban de quicio cuando querían hacerlo cambiar de parecer con respecto a sus "padres"_

_._

_—Cuando demonios piensas bajar— le gruño Itachi por el teléfono mientras lo esperaba en su auto_

_—No tientes al destino, recuerda que no quería ir_

_Itachi sonrió _

_—Desilusionarías al pobre Naruto, espera encontrar la buena compañía de una modelo_

_—Con el tiempo comprenderá que las mujeres no son seres en los que se pueda confiar_

_Al fin ambos estaban en el auto_

_—Tienes un serio problema _

_—No lo creo_

_Itachi arqueo una ceja_

_—No te pones demasiado remilgoso cuando te llevas algunos de esos "seres" a la cama_

_—Tengo necesidades…— Sasuke se encogió de hombro _

_—Algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga retractarte_

_—Lo dudo mucho— dijo sonriendo de lado_

_Cuando el investigador había llevado el reporte final a Fugaku, este decidió omitir las partes más penosas del pasado de Sasuke a Kushina, estaba seguro que la pelirroja moriría de dolor al enterarse de lo que Sasuke había tenido que pasar _

_Minato concia la verdad al igual que Itachi y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ocultárselo a Kushina y Naruto _

_—Genial, el idiota no está donde debería— gruño Sasuke cuando el auto se detuvo delante de la casa del rubio— le advertí que no nos hiciera esperar— espeto incomodo por la cercanía a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo_

_—No seas impaciente…mira ahí esta…_

_Tras Naruto una mujer de cabello rojo observaba a lo lejos, intentando ver a su hijo_

_—No te parece conmovedor— murmuro Itachi— porque no sales y la saludas_

_—Tendrían que llevarme amarrado— trato de que sonara como una broma pero lo cierto era que esa sería la única forma en la que él estuviera delante de esa mujer _

_Naruto abrió la puerta en ese momento_

_—Siento el retraso_

_—Si como sea, vámonos de una vez— dijo Sasuke viendo al frente _

_._

_En el transcurso del viaje, Naruto no dejaba de parlotear, emocionado hasta que de rrepente Itachi frunció el ceño_

_._

_—Esperen un momento— dirigió su mirada a Sasuke— ¿Lo dejaran entrar?_

_Sasuke miro a Naruto e Itachi lo imito_

_—Deben estar bromeando, ¿Por qué no me dejarían entrar?_

_—Eres menor de edad— respondió Itachi_

_— ¿Y eso qué?, no es como que vayamos a ver una película xxx_

_—No pero la moda es ciertamente extraña— dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado— a veces las mujeres muestran más de lo que deberían _

_Baba salió de la comisura del labio de Naruto_

_—Tienen que dejarme entrar— sentencio_

_Itachi y Sasuke se rieron, disfrutando de la incertidumbre del menor _

_._

_Cuando entraron al lugar en donde se realizaría el evento, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos_

_Simplemente destacaban_

_Dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y facciones duras acompañados de un chico rubio con ojos hipnotizantés_

_._

_Poco a poco personas se acercaban a ellos para hablar de negocios mientras que Naruto disfrutaba de las vistas_

_._

* * *

_._

_Desde el segundo piso, Sakura contemplaba a los invitados, tratando de adivinar cuál de ellos tenía en sus manos su libertad_

_Trago saliva con dificultad_

_Se sentía como un pajarito a quien estaban a punto de abrirle la jaula, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por los nervios, haría cualquier cosa porque ese hombre hiciera lo que a Koharu convenía_

_Se abrazó a si misma_

_¿Verdaderamente estaba dispuesta a todo?_

_—Es hora de que vayas a los vestidores— la voz de Koharu tras ella la sobresalto, su respiración se hizo jadeante de repente_

_—No creo poder hacerlo…— dijo casi sin aire_

_Utatane frunció las cejas _

_—Debes estar bromeando_

_Sakura se sostuvo de la baranda con fuerza_

_— ¿Qué digo?...es decir…como le pido a alguien que te entregue gran parte de su dinero a ti_

_Koharu la tomo giro para que la viera a los ojos_

_—Sedúcelo…— sonrió con malicia— haz que él haga lo que tu ordenes— Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_

_—No soy una prostituta…_

_—Entonces serás una prisionera de por vida_

_Sakura sintió como su cuerpo perdía calor _

_— ¿Quieres envejecer a mi lado? — bromeo sádicamente _

_—Por supuesto que no— dijo desviando la mirada _

_—Entonces recuerda lo que te he dicho— dijo peligrosamente cerca de su oído_

_Sakura se quedó en el limbo un instante, indecisa, temerosa, su corazón ansiaba la libertad, necesitaba ser libre_

_—Quiero verlo desde la pasarela— no supo en que momento sus labios expulsaron tales palabras_

_Koharu sonrió de lado _

_—No debes preocuparte querida, es un hombre joven y apuesto— Sakura odiaba cuando la llamaba así— Uchiha ocupa el quinto asiento de izquierda a derecha, en primera fila por supuesto_

_Sakura asintió taciturna _

_—Tengo un premio de consolación para ti— siguió sonriendo con malicia— no tendrás que sentirte presionada por mi presencia, en aproximadamente una hora tomare un vuelo a estados unidos, aún no sé cuánto tiempo estaré ahí, supongo que un par de meses pero espero que para entonces Uchiha quiera entregarme todo lo que tiene a mi _

_La anciana la dejo sola mientras se alejaba triunfante, fue entonces que Sakura pudo descargar su frustración_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer _

_Solo esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tuviera consecuencias _

_—Apresúrense chicas, estamos a punto de iniciar…— cuando llego a los vestuarios eran un caos total pero Sakura solo tenía en mente solo una cosa…_

**_Su libertad..._**

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_._

* * *

_.  
_

.

_—Porque sospecho que el que estemos aquí tiene que ver con cierto rumor que escuche_

_— ¿Qué rumores? — pregunto Itachi_

_—Qué piensas invertir en un negocio como este— dijo Sasuke mientras los tres se acomodaban en sus asientos _

_—Son solo rumores, un lugar como este es demasiado complicado para mí— respondió el pelilargo— simplemente recibí una invitación y no quise rechazarla…es divertido ver como besan el piso por donde caminas para que inviertas tu dinero en su empresa _

_Sasuke sonrió,** ahora sabía de donde había sacado su lado ruin **_

_—Naruto que pensarías si decido hacerme socio de este lugar— le pregunto al rubio  
_

_El aludido estaba embelesado viendo a cuanta mujer le pasaba por enfrente_

_—Pensaría que eres muy inteligente y te pediría trabajo Itachi-niisan _

_—Esa es una respuesta ingeniosa— lo elogio Sasuke_

_El Uchiha mayor estornudo de repente _

_—Salud— dijo Naruto pero Itachi nuevamente estornudo_

_—Parece que te estas resfriando— comento Sasuke _

_—No lo creo— Itachi elevo la mirada al techo— estoy debajo de la rejilla del aire acondicionado, cambiemos de lugar— le propuso sin esperar una respuesta positiva por parte de su hermano_

_—Eres fastidioso— gruño Sasuke_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura escucho la música cambiar lo que significaba que el desfile había comenzado_

_Gracias a las bocinas instaladas por todo el lugar escucho hablar a Koharu anunciando los diseños de la temporada y disculpándose por no estar presente toda la noche, por supuesto le encargo a su mano derecha que se encargara de lo que hiciese falta _

_—Es la primera vez que la miro nerviosa Sakura-san— la maquillista que llevaba más de tres años trabajando ahí parecía una persona amable más nunca había intentado acercarse a ella_

_—No estoy nerviosa— mintió _

_Escucho los aplausos de la audiencia así que se puso de pie_

_—No olvide esto Sakura-san— le entregaron una estola de encaje que era el complemento del vestido_

_—«Mamá por favor, ayúdame…»— pidió cuando la anunciaron y nombraban el diseño del vestido que llevaba_

_._

_Salió erguida y con el mentón en alto, debía destacar esa noche más que cualquier otra, al dar los primeros pasos la curiosidad por ver al que se convertiría en su libertador le corroía la mente_

_._

_—Quinto asiento…— susurro buscando de reojo el lugar_

_Conto cada sitio para asegurarse y entonces lo vio…_

_Un apuesto pelinegro de ojos color ónix que le sostuvo la mirada fijamente_

_Sintió que le falto el aire repentinamente _

_Nunca nadie había provocado una reacción así en ella, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban temiendo caer en el acto _

_._

* * *

_._

_Itachi giro su rostro y descubrió que Sasuke observaba a la modelo fijamente_

_— ¿Te gusta el vestido? — se burló pero extrañamente no obtuvo respuesta o algún insulto habitual de él_

_Sasuke inconscientemente se relamió los labios_

_._

_La pelirosa que se contoneaba delante de él era simplemente hermosa, su cuerpo era curvilíneo diferente a otras modelos hechas nada más que piel y huesos_

_._

_Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, contrastante con el color rosado de su cabello, sus pechos eran llenos y redondos y el escote del vestido no hacía más que acentuarlos, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando ella giro su cuerpo para regresar a los vestuarios, dejando a la vista un trasero deseable y unas piernas torneadas_

_Simplemente todo en ella era perfecto_

_Suspiro para tranquilizarse, repentinamente se había visto a si mismo lamiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella y eso lo asusto…había tenido sexo con tantas mujeres que ya era inmune a sus encantos_

_. _

* * *

_._

_—Segundo cambio— grito el coordinador mientras corría frenéticamente por todo el lugar pendiente de que las modelos se apresuraran a vestirse— Sakura dos minutos_

_La pelirosa espabilo, ni siquiera se había desvestido_

_Aún estaba afectada por aquel hombre y sus ojos penetrantes_

_—UN MINUTO— todos estaban histéricos _

_Esta vez su vestido era más revelador, el corte a un lado de la pierna se extendía hasta su muslo y puesto que no tenía hombreras se sujetaba al cuello dejando expuesta toda su espalda_

_._

_Regreso a la pasarela buscando nuevamente la figura de pelinegro y al hacerlo descubrió que esta no despegaba sus ojos de ella_

_Sorprendida sintió sus pechos más llenos y sus pezones endurecidos como si estuviera helando en ese lugar _

_Se sentía acalorada con solo sentir su mirada…_

_Sakura se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si él llegara a tocarla, entonces se preguntó, ¿Cómo podría acercarse a él si todo su cuerpo se estremecía con solo verlo?..._

_._

_—Por tu nerviosismo me permito suponer que ya lo has visto— Koharu apareció repentinamente tras de ella cuando estuvo en los camerinos nuevamente  
_

_Ambas reflejadas en el espejo era una escena aterradora, Sakura parecía una pequeña ovejita a merced de una loba feroz y despiadada_

_—Y qué opinas, será una misión difícil de cumplir— sonrió con malicia _

_Seria titánica, pensó Sakura, en primer lugar estaba el hecho de que nunca se había acostado con nadie como demonios lo seduciría_

_—Déjame sola— pidió sintiendo más miedo que cuando se enteró que debía más dinero del que jamás pensó ver junto_

_._

_Cada vestido que modelaba era más revelador o más hermoso que el anterior, habían sido siete en total y Sakura aún no sabía cómo sus piernas conseguían mantenerla en pie _

_Estaba exhausta_

_La intensa mirada de aquel pelinegro tenía su cuerpo en un estado de excitación incontrolable, sus bragas eran la prueba de ello_

_— ¿Dónde está Utatane? — le pregunto a la maquillista_

_Le parecía extraño que no estuviera ahí, fastidiándola _

_—En este momento debe ir de camino al aeropuerto— respondió la joven _

_Sakura asintió taciturna, se le había olvidado por completo  
_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke estaba impaciente, quería verla nuevamente  
_

_._

_Era algo ilógico, él era inmune a las mujeres pero ahí estaba expectante, intranquilo…excitado_

_Por supuesto Naruto no tenía idea de nada pero Itachi si había notado su intranquilidad y se reía sin que le afectaran las miradas de odio de parte de su hermano menor _

_Cuando anunciaron una corta pausa bufo molesto, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para verla _

_—Te ha cambiado el humor de repente— comento Itachi _

_—Hmph— gruño— ¿Dónde está Naruto? — pregunto para desviar el tema_

_Itachi giro su rostro repetidamente en su búsqueda_

_—Estaba aquí hace un segundo, tal vez fue al baño_

_—O está tratando de ligar a una chica…_

_El rubio conversaba amenamente con una de las modelas que por supuesto le sacaba bastantes años_

_—Al parecer le atraen las mujeres mayores— dijo Itachi_

_—A Naruto le gusta todo lo que tenga pechos— se burló Sasuke _

_Varias personas se acercaron a conversar con ellos pero el Uchiha menor decidió escabullirse a un lugar más tranquilo_

_._

_Detrás del relleno de las escaleras encontró una puerta que llamo su atención, la abrió y descubrió que era un acceso al interior del edificio, quizás hacia donde las modelos estaban descansando_

_Sonrió de lado, ¿Quién le impedía echar una mirada?..._

_._

* * *

_._

_Kushina suspiro profundamente mientras observaba el cielo con melancolía _

_._

_— ¿Por qué esa cara?— Minato se acercó a ella y masajeo sus tensos hombros_

_—No bajo del auto para saludarme— susurro deprimida— creí que con el tiempo él podría perdonarme_

_El rubio la abrazo_

_—No tiene que perdonarte sino comprender que en ese momento creíste que estabas haciendo lo mejor para ambos _

_Kushina negó con la cabeza_

_—Solo estaba pensando en mi— susurro— nada justifica lo que hice…_

_—No conseguirás nada culpándote a ti misma… los humanos cometemos errores, Sasuke debe comprenderlo _

_La pelirroja sonrió pero el desasosiego en su corazón aun no desaparecía, algo en su interior le decía que por su culpa su hijo había pasado penurias aunque no estuviera enterada de ello  
_

_._

* * *

_._

_A pesar de la ruidosa conversación que mantenía las demás modelos en el camerino, Sakura pudo escuchar un suave sonido, una melodía que en algún momento había escuchado antes_

_¿Un piano?_

_En aquel lugar no había un piano ¿O sí?_

_Entonces recordó que había visto una escenografía con un piano viejo en ella_

_— ¿A dónde crees que vas?, estamos a punto de salir— la reto una de las modelos con un gesto despectivo con su mano _

_Sakura la observo fijamente_

_—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer— dijo Sakura con tranquilidad_

_La pelirroja rechino los dientes más no dijo nada más_

_._

_Sakura salió de los vestuarios y siguió el sonido a paso seguro, la melodía era hermosa aun cuando el piano no estuviera afinado, el que lo estaba tocando debía ser un experto para sacar lo mejor de ese viejo instrumento_

_Con cada paso se acercaba más hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta_

_Cuando abrió nuevamente se quedó sin aire_

_Ahí estaba aquel hombre que le erizaba la piel tan solo con mirarla_

_._

_—Es un buen piano, lástima que este tirado aquí— cuando escucho su voz, su garganta se secó— ¿No lo crees así?_

_—S-si— ella pensaba lo mismo pero su respuesta fue demasiado pobre_

_El pelinegro se giró hacia ella_

_—Sakura Haruno ¿Cierto?, ¿Puedo llamarte solo Sakura? — dijo mientras se acercaba a ella_

_El calor que su cuerpo emanaba la tenía embriagada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él, ante lo que la hacía sentir_

_—Entonces ¿Puedo? — pregunto estando ya a escasos centímetros de ella_

_—Si, clato— respondió espabilando _

_Al estar ambos tan cerca, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que deseaba juntar sus labios con los de él _

_Era algo extraño, sentía que moriria si no la estrechaba entre sus brazos _

_—Sabe cómo me llamo, pero yo no sé quién es usted— reunió todo el valor que tenía para hablar con firmeza _

_—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, y puede llamarme solo Sasuke— sonrió levemente, inconscientemente Sakura se humedecio el labio inferior  
_

_._

_Con unos ojos verdes impresos en su mente Sasuke había sido inconsciente del lugar a donde había ido, aunque sospechaba que no debía estar ahí, dejándose llevar por la luz que salía de debajo de una puerta la atravesó_

_Estaba en un set de fotografía ambientado, tras una ventana falsa se observaba una luna llena más falsa aun, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fue el piano vertical que parecía antiguo_

_Ahora se había agradecido mentalmente de haberse acercado a tocarlo _

_._

_—Espero no estar en problemas por haber entrado aquí sin permiso_

_Sakura tenía los labios entre abiertos, era simplemente preciosa_

_—No creo que haya problema— respondió con una sonrisa_

_Estaba segura que Koharu se tiraría a sus pies rogándole que recorriera todo el lugar si hubiese sido ella quien lo hubiera encontrado _

_Sasuke se acercó más, casi rozando su nariz con la de ella _

_A lo lejos escucharon las bocinas anunciando el final del descanso_

_—Es hora de que me vaya— jadeo Sakura_

_— ¿De verdad tienes que irte? — pregunto él_

_La deseaba, desde el primer momento que la había visto había deseado probar sus labios_

_Sakura no dijo nada, sus ojos reflejaban indecisión y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas_

_—Me gustaría mucho quedarme contigo un poco más — la voz de Sasuke era hipnotizadora_

_La pelirosa se mordió los labios _

_—Solo dejare que te vaya si prometes que nos veremos después del desfile…— dijo en voz baja tomando una de sus mano__—_ lo haras 

_Sakura asintió aunque un poco titubeante, no eran precisamente las promesas de Koharu las que la llevaron a aceptar, era algo completamente diferente y desconocido  
_

_._

_Sasuke acomodo un mecho de cabello tras su oreja, su mano se deslizó tortuosamente hasta amoldarse en su pequeño cuello, Sakura estaba tan embelezada que antes de poder reaccionar o darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, él la atrajo hacia sí y unió su boca con la de ella  
_

_Sakura ni siquiera se resistió, inclusive permitió que la lengua de Sasuke explorara su interior, profundizando el beso, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que el Uchiha sintió la suavidad de sus senos y de sus pezones duros apretándose contra su pecho_

_._

_Aquello lo excito mucho más haciendo que sus manos se anclaron en su cintura con fuerza, amoldando sus cuerpos_

_Sakura gimió suavemente _

_Sus manos descendieron buscando el bajo del vestido para comenzar a levantárselo y acariciar sus piernas_

_Era como estar en el cielo, era delicioso besarla, acariciarla_

_Hasta que fueron interrumpidos…_

_La amable maquillista había formado una perfecta "O" ante la escena, cuando Sasuke levanto la mirada Sakura giro su rostro sintiéndolo completamente caliente por la vergüenza _

_—Lo siento tanto…de verdad lo siento mucho…— repitió—Sakura-san el desfile ya comenzó y todo el mundo está buscándola _

_La aludida carraspeo al separarse de Sasuke _

_—Iré en seguida— dijo apretando los labios y asintiendo a la vez_

_Sasuke no comprendió el comportamiento de la pelirosa, ¿De verdad estaba apenada? O era tal vez el temor de haber sido descubierta por otra persona…quizás su novio o su amante...  
_

_Apretó los dientes antes la sola idea de que perteneciera a alguien más_

_Luego sonrió _

_Si era así no lo seria por mucho tiempo…_

_—De verdad lo siento— volvió a disculparse inclinándose varias veces antes de salir del set _

_Sakura no sabía que decir así que opto por una huida silenciosa, aunque logicamente su plan se vio interrumpido por la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo su muñeca_

_—No olvides lo que has prometido— sonrió_

_La pelirosa lo observo un instante _

_—No lo hare…— dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta_

_._

_Un suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios una vez que estuvo solo_

_Había disfrutado tanto ese beso que deseo que nunca acabara, algo extraño en él considerando que hacía muchos años no sentía placer cuando tenía sexo con una mujer, menos cuando solo las besaba, aunque eso muy pocas veces sucedía _

_Se relamió los labios, Sakura sabia dulce y su boca era tibia, reconfortante_

_._

_Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando cosas completamente cursis y estúpidas, debía regresar a su asiento, ya luego seguiría disfrutando de ella _

_._

_— ¿Dónde habías estado? — le pregunto Naruto a penas regreso a su asiento_

_—Estaba dando un paseo— respondió con una sonrisa torcida en los labios_

_—Parece que has estado divirtiéndote— dijo Itachi viéndolo de reojo, Sakura apareció en la pasarela poco tiempo después— que casualidad…— dijo con ironía_

_Naruto se sonrojo al ver a la pelirosa _

_—Crees que pueda conocerla después del desfile_

_—Podrás conocerla— le dijo Sasuke sin despegar su mirada de ella— pero no te hagas ilusiones_

_Ella lo miro también aunque por un breve momento, debía regresar a cambiarse, Sasuke pensó que después de todo no había sido una perdida dejarse arrastrar por Itachi_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura se desvistió con rapidez ante la fulminante mirada de las demás modelos_

_Cosa que no le afecto en lo más mínimo _

_—Este es tu último vestido— el ayudante de vestuario le entrego la delicada prenda_

_—Es hermoso…— dijo completamente embelesada, el que no le gustara ese mundo no quería decir que no apreciara lo que vestía _

_—Lo sé— dijo el diseñador desde el otro extremo de la habitación— lo hice pensando especialmente en tu figura _

_El vestido era completamente entallado, de color negro con varias incrustaciones de diamantes falsos del mismo color de su cabello, desde uno de los lados de delicado escote hasta por debajo de muslo, Sakura se deslizo dentro de él, estaba hecho exactamente a su medida y acentuaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel_

_—Su novio quedara impresionado— susurro la maquillista mientras colocaba sombra en sus parpados_

_—Él…— se detuvo cuando anunciaron su vestido, tenía que salir en ese mismo instante  
_

_._

_Cuando salió se llevó la atención de todos aunque unicamente le interesasba la de Sasuke_

_Su respiración se aceleró ante la mirada de deseo que despedían aquellos ojos negros_

_...El mismo deseo que ella sentía también..._

_No podía explicar por qué pero solo sabía que la intensidad de su mirada hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera_

_El contacto visual se perdió cuando nuevamente regreso tras bastidores _

_._

_._

_El desfile termino según lo previsto y como estaba dispuesto ya los invitados se reunieron en un gran salón para la fiesta de cierre_

_Sasuke pretendía prestar atención a lo que Naruto e Itachi le decían pero toda su concentración estaba puesta en la puerta por donde saldrían las modelos para codearse con los invitados_

_Cuando Sakura apareció en el salón se llevó la atención de todos en el lugar_

_Una punzada de algo que nunca había sentido en su vida lo ataco cuando varias personas, principalmente hombre, se acercaron a ella _

_Decidió observar a su presa desde lejos, como un buen depredador _

_No podía negar que se le calentaba la sangre con solo verla, era perfecta y esa noche, cuando la tuviera en su cama se saciaría completamente de ella_

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_._

* * *

_.  
_

.

_Sakura se sentía mareada, tanta gente, tantas conversaciones superficiales y su falta de tolerancia al alcohol, habitualmente desaparecía apenas terminaba un desfile, se encerraba en su departamento y devoraba un libro aunque ese dia lo que más la afectaba era sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke en su espalda, no había podido acercarse a él, un grupo de hombre llenos de testosterona la habían rodeado_

_Uno de los invitados ya bastante ebrio para poder usar sus cinco sentidos tiro una bandeja de bocadillos accidentalmente, eso le sirvió de distracción para huir _

_Decidió alejarse solo un momento, en el balcón podría tomar aire fresco y estar tranquila aunque fuera unos minutos_

_._

_—Es una hermosa noche ¿Cierto?_

_Sakura suspiro, estaba cansada de fingir sonrisas _

_—Lo es— respondió con falsa amabilidad_

_—Aunque no consigue opacar tu belleza _

_Sakura masajeo el puente de su nariz _

_—Que palabras tan originales…— la voz de Sasuke la hizo girarse de inmediato_

_El pelicastaño se tensó al ver al Uchiha acercarse a ella y Sakura no pudo hacer más que verlo embelesada_

_—Gracias por hacerle compañía mientras regresaba— espeto el Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfal ante el evidente enfado del hombre, quien giro sobre sus propios talones para regresar al salón—Me habías prometido una copa— dijo tendiéndole una bebida hacia ella_

_—Nunca prometí tal cosa— espeto Sakura mordiendo su labio inferior— lamento no haberme acercado antes_

_—Puedes compensármelo— dijo atrayéndola hacia si_

_La acercó tanto a él que basto solo uno de sus brazos para envolverla completamente_

_—Desde que nos interrumpieron no he pensado más que en volver a besarte_

_Sakura acaricio su mejilla_

_—Yo también— le confeso deseosa también de volver a probar sus labios_

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Dónde se metió Sasuke? — pregunto Naruto al buscar con la mirada a su hermano quien repentinamente había desaparecido_

_—Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta que no estaba aquí— dijo Itachi, el rubio había estado demasiado ocupado conversando con chicas que por supuesto lo superaban en edad y experiencia_

_—Sí, bueno supongo que he estado un poco distraído— el ojiazul se había sonrojado_

_—Me parece recordar que el cumpleaños de tu madre es mañana, ¿Ya le compraste un regalo?_

_El rostro de Naruto cambio totalmente mostrando un matiz triste_

_—Quería convencer a Sasuke para que nos acompañara a cenar…fue imposible— suspiro— le compre un regalo a mamá, pero lo que la haría verdaderamente feliz es que Sasuke se acercara a ella_

_Itachi poso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto _

_—Sasuke es testarudo y orgulloso, no debes perder las esperanzas, ni Kushina tampoco_

_—Espero que tengas razón— murmuro _

_._

* * *

_._

_Con la luna en lo más alto y sus cuerpos muy juntos quedaron envueltos en el romanticismo de la noche mientras se devoraban mutuamente_

_El beso había subido de intensidad_

_Sasuke estaba abrumado ante lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, se sentía satisfecho, reconfortado, tranquilo… el besar los labios de ella estaba volviéndose una adicción casi como si le perteneciera desde el mismo instante que la conoció _

_._

_Sus fuertes manos se asían con firmeza de su estrecha cintura, ella había enrollado sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando el cabello que reposaba en su nuca mientras la lengua de él exploraba su boca, se sentía ligera, como flotando en el cielo mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y sus cuerpos se estremecían _

_._

_—Sasuke…— susurro ella cuando el pelinegro acaricio una de sus piernas haciendo a un lado la tela del vestido_

_El Uchiha bajo la mirada hacia sus pechos apenas ocultos tras ese fino vestido, en esa posición el escote le dejaba una muy buena perspectiva de sus pezones erguidos_

_—Déjame llevarte a otro lugar— propuso acariciándole con los labios el cuello _

_Sakura sabía a lo que se refería pero no podía espetar palabra, debía negarse como tantas veces lo había hecho ante las insinuaciones de los hombres pero con Sasuke era diferente y eso estaba empezando a preocuparla _

_—Yo…— titubeo _

_—No me digas que no lo quieres tanto como yo— insistió en un tono suave _

_Él tenía razón, lo deseaba _

_Sakura sintió que su pecho vibraba y que una melodía conocida sonaba repetidamente_

_—No contestes— jadeo Sasuke contra sus labios _

_Fue entonces que reacciono, si él no lo hubiese mencionado ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que su celular estaba timbrando _

_—Tiene que ser algo importante…— dijo, su agenta solo poseía dos números _

_Sasuke entorno los ojos ¿Quizás su amante necesitaba verla?..._

_—Lo siento no lo había escuchado— la escucho decir al atender— de verdad es necesario que este ahí— frunció los labios— está bien Sai…iré en seguida_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la sola mención del nombre de otro hombre, ella elevo la mirada hacia él cuando corto la comunicación_

_—Tengo que irme— dijo cohibida y sonrojada_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomo por el mentón para elevar su rostro_

_—Y qué pasaría si no te dejo escapar— susurro con la voz ronca atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo_

_Sakura se relamió los labios _

_—El que acaba de llamar es mi…— el Uchiha la interrumpió sellando posesivamente sus labios con los de él_

_Sakura respondió al instante aunque un poco torpe ante la repentina brusquedad del beso, las manos de Sasuke nuevamente se anclaron en la cintura de ella, luego las guio a su estómago_

_Ella se tensó y corto el beso_

_—Tengo que irme— repitió abrumada_

_Sasuke la observo por un instante antes de hablar _

_—Te dejare ir con una condición— dijo _

_— ¿Condición? — repitió ella con las piernas temblorosas _

_—Dime donde ocultas tu teléfono_

_La tensión del momento desapareció e incluso Sakura sintió ganas de reír _

_—Es un secreto— dijo alejándose de él y desapareciendo entre la multitud en el acto_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado, estaba más que dispuesto a descubrirlo…_

_Se tomó su tiempo para regresar con sus hermanos, su encuentro con Sakura lo había excitado demasiado y como consecuencia su miembro se endureció como una roca _

_—Pensé que no te volvería a ver…al menos por esta noche— dijo Itachi _

_—Pensaba lo mismo— murmuro frunciendo los labios— ¿Dónde está Naruto?_

_El pelilargo señalo hacia el frente y descubrió al rubio conversando muy animadamente con una pelirroja que acariciaba su sonrojado rostro _

_—Demonios, creo que ha hablado con todas las chicas en la fiesta_

_—No con todas pero si con las que no tienen acompañante— dijo el mayor— es hora de irse tengo que ir por Ino al aeropuerto mañana temprano_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

_—No se suponía que aún te quedaban dos meses de libertad_

_Itachi se encogió de hombros_

_—Me llamo hace un par de días, dijo que tenía algo que decirme  
_

_—Supongo que ya se cansó de ti y quiere terminarte_

_El pelilargo lo fulmino con la mirada_

_—Mejor ve a buscar a Naruto para que podamos irnos _

_—No creo que le agrade la idea— espeto Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su hermano —Es hora de irnos— le dijo_

_Naruto iba objetar pero al notar que la pelirroja con las que conversaba comenzaban a babear por Sasuke decidido que era momento de la retirada_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura aún sentía los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, su sabor, la textura de su lengua, con solo recordarlo se le erizaban los bellos_

_Sacudió su cabeza para espabilar, estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de Utatane donde Sai la había citado, debía tener el rostro sonrojado y una expresión extraña así que intento relajarse antes de entrar_

_Tenía una leve idea del porque Sai quería hablar con ella_

_Era la mano derecha de Koharu, su perro más fiel, seguramente le había ordenado vigilarla y solo planeaba comunicárselo y darle una advertencia_

_Suspiro_

_Estaba exhausta, la tensión sexual que había entre Sasuke y ella la tenía a punto de colapsar y a eso se le sumaba que no estaba acostumbrada a estar demasiado tiempo en una fiesta, siempre que terminaba un desfile se escabullía hacia su refugio, su departamento…le gustaba estar sola y compadecerse de ella misma mientras bebía leche tibia, ese día había sido completamente diferente_

_._

* * *

_._

_Itachi comenzó a aflojar su corbata apenas entro en su departamento, tenía frio y estaba cansado, nadie se había percatado que había llovido mientras el desfile se estaba llevandose a cabo, el pavimento estaba resbaladizo y agradeció poder llegar a la comodidad de su cama en una pieza _

_Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación se preguntó porque Ino había interrumpido su viaje, se suponía que ayudaría a su madre mientras decoraba su casa y eso les tomaria mucho tiempo tomando en cuenta que ambas tenían diferentes formas de pensar  
_

_Abrió la puerta deseoso de lanzarse a la cama y dormir pero un instante después su cuerpo cobro vida al instante_

_—Este departamento se siente muy frio…_

_La rubia estaba recostada sobre la cama, con solo su lencería cubriendole el cuerpo _

_Itachi se relamió los labios_

_—Lo resolveremos en un instante— dijo mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa_

_—Quería darte una sorpresa ¿Te gusto?_

_—Mucho…— jadeo mientras gateaba sobre el colcho para colocarse sobre ella— Pensé que regresarías mañana— Ino arqueo el cuello para darle acceso a los labios del pelinegro_

_—Tengo algo que decirte— gimió— es importante y no quería esperar más…_

_El pelilargo se detuvo y apoyándose en sus manos la miro fijamente _

_— ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?..._

_Ino lo miro estupefacta por un instante y luego rompió a reír_

_—Pero de dónde has sacado una cosa así— siguió riendo sin poder contenerse _

_A Itachi le palpito una vena en la cien recordándose nunca prestarle demasiada atención a Sasuke_

_—No me hagas caso— dijo salvaguardando su dignidad_

_—Si bueno…— sonrió guiando la mano de Itachi hacia su estómago— Estoy embarazada— le anuncio_

_El Uchiha se quedó petrificado un instante_

_— ¿Embarazada?... — le tembló la voz— ¿De cuánto?_

_—Casi ocho semanas_

_Fue hasta entonces que Itachi noto la pequeña, casi leve hinchazón en su vientre _

_— ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Te has sentido mal?, debes ir al médico, no se quizás podríamos contratar a una enferme…_

_Ino sello sus labios con su dedo índice_

_—Tranquilo…no volverá a ocurrir— susurro con una sonrisa triste _

_Itachi se relajó y sonrió también _

_—Vamos a tener un bebe_

_—Si…— susurro ella con los ojos húmedos _

_._

* * *

**_._**

_—Es simplemente precioso— exclamo una mujer robusta mientras Sakura modelaba nuevamente el último vestido que había utilizado en el desfile— a mí querida Minori le encantara— canturreo— pero quiero que los cristales sean de color negro como su cabello_

_Sakura suspiro_

_Era usual que algunas compradoras pidieran que modelaran el vestido que estaban deseosas de obtener_

_—Entonces se lo enviaremos el lunes por la mañana— dijo Sai_

_—Me parece perfecto— exclamo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa— solo les pido una cosa_

_—Lo que desee— respondió Sai con profesionalismo_

_Sakura observo la escena con impaciencia, no quería estar ahí, no con esas personas, quería volver estar en brazos de Sasuke, tanto que inconscientemente suspiro _

_—Ya puedes ir a cambiarte…hemos terminado por hoy— le dijo Sai_

_Al parecer la compradora ya había terminado de hablar mientras ella estaba distraída_

_Giro suavemente hacia los vestidores, se cambió con rapidez aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sai lo descubrió_

_—En el estacionamiento esta una camioneta esperándote— le dijo— ha llovido y es demasiado peligroso que tu manejes_

_— ¿Se han ido los invitados ya?... — pregunto_

_—Uchiha ya se ha ido si es a lo que te refieres— respondió con calma— los de servicio ya están recogiendo todo_

_Sakura se mantuvo firme como si lo que Sai acababa de decirle no la perturbara_

_—Gracias, me iré entonces— dijo comenzando a atravesar uno a uno los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde un chofer con uniforme se acercó a ella_

_—Haruno-san por aquí por favor— hizo ademan de guiarla hacia la camioneta con el logotipo de Utatane_

_—No será necesario, yo la llevare a su casa…_

_Sakura levanto la mira para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke fijos en ella_

_Sonrió apenas dándose cuenta_

_— ¿Está de acuerdo Haruno-san? — Ella asintió en respuesta— entonces me retiro— dijo el hombre subiendo a la camioneta para estacionarla en su lugar _

_—No pensé volver a verte esta noche— dijo sintiéndose repentinamente tímida _

_Sasuke sonrió levemente _

_—Bien, dejamos asuntos pendientes— dijo acercándose a ella— tengo la férrea determinación de descubrir donde ocultas tu teléfono— susurro en su odio_

_Sakura se estremeció _

_—Afuera hace frio ¿Nos vamos?_

_—Si— dijo ella tomando la mano que le ofrecía para guiarla hasta su auto _

_Mientras Sasuke conducía su mirada se dirigió a la ventana aunque sin ver realmente el exterior_

_Levemente veía su reflejo y entonces medito en lo que estaba haciendo, su madre estaría desilusionada de ella si estuviera con vida _

_Estaba usando a Sasuke para obtener lo que Koharu le había robado y…_

_No era justo… _

_Se mordió el labio inferior, mortificada _

_—Pareces tensa— casi brinco sobre el cuándo escucho a Sasuke, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto _

_—M-me siento un poco cansada— no era del todo mentira_

_Sasuke asintió taciturno _

_Estaba seguro que esa noche su cansancio desaparecería…la mantendría despierta toda la noche…después de todo las mujeres no eran difíciles de complacer_

_Buen sexo, regalos caros y las tenía comiendo de tu mano_

_Sakura Haruno no sería la excepción al menos hasta que se aburriera de ella _

_._

* * *

_._

_—Ino, cásate conmigo— soltó de repente mientras la rubia trazaba líneas y círculos sobre su torso desnudo— sé que no te agrada pero quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en un verdadero hogar_

_La rubia sonrió_

_—Que te hace pensar que no lo hará…un papel no determina eso_

_El pelinegro gruño_

_—Quiero que seas mi esposa, llevo años pidiendotelo hazlo aunque sea solo por complacerme_

_Ino se irguió, cruzo una de sus piernas desnudas sobre la cintura de Itachi hasta que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él _

_—Tendré que pensarlo— jugo mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente_

_Itachi apretó los dientes y luego suspiro _

_—Definitivamente un día de estos vas a volverme loco_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke cuando este la beso_

_El pelinegro había conseguido entrar a su departamento o más bien Sakura se lo había permitido, apenas cruzaron la puerta comenzaron a devorarse el uno al otro _

_Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron su cintura y de apoco comenzaron a bajar la cremallera del vestido de la pelirosa_

_Ella se lo permitió sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar cuando las manos de él acariciaban cada tramo descubierto_

_._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

_._

* * *

_.  
_

.

_Naruto entro a la habitación de sus padres apenas llego a casa_

_._

_— ¿Estaban esperándome? — pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama de ellos  
_

_—Por supuesto que no— dijo Minato sonriendo— ya eres un chico responsable además estabas acompañado de dos adultos_

_— ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta? — pregunto Kushina dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo_

_—Me divertí mucho…conocí a muchas chicas— a la pelirroja le palpito una vena en la frente—y conseguí los números telefónicos de seis— continuo relatando sin percatarse que su madre elevaba el puño furiosa— todas me decían que era muy lindo y…_

_—Naruto…— dijo en un tono sombrío_

_— ¿Si?_

_—Deja de hablar de chicas delante de tu madre— gruño_

_A ambos rubios le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente_

_— ¿Y Sasuke? — Murmuro jugando nerviosa con sus manos— ¿También se divirtió?_

_Naruto sonrió con tristeza _

_—Supongo que también la paso bien— respondió vagamente, después de todo no estuvo demasiado tiempo acompañándolo _

_—Que bien—Minato tomo su mano _

_—Feliz cumpleaños oka-san— la felicito Naruto al percatarse de que pasaban de las doce de la noche  
_

_—Gracias— sonrió _

_—Es cierto, felicidades Kushina— continúo Minato, se inclinó y beso su mejilla con delicadeza_

_._

_En los momentos que compartía con Naruto y Minato, Kushina se sentía feliz aunque no podía negar que en lo más profundo de su corazón el desasosiego de no tener el perdón de Sasuke la corroía, igual que la culpa de abandonarlo _

_Aún recordaba su primer encuentro con él después de tantos años de búsqueda_

_._

**_Flash Back_**

_._

_Le temblaban las piernas mientras se encontraba en la sala de espera, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba el escritorio de la secretaria de Sasuke y tras las paredes estaba él _

_Sasuke se había negado a hablar con ellos, por eso ahora invadían su entrono_

_Querían hablar con él y con eso se refería a Fugaku y ella misma _

_El pelinegro los acompañaba_

_La pelinegra regreso del interior de la oficina de su jefe y les indico que podían pasar_

_Las piernas de Kushina estaban a punto de ceder cuando se puso de _

_—Tranquila…— la reconforto el rubio, ella suspiro profundamente_

_Fugaku permitió que Kushina y Minato entraran primero, él los siguió _

_Un pelinegro de facciones finas pero duras los recibió sin levantarse de su silla al verlos entrar_

_—Sasuke…— susurro Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos apenas lo vio, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, solo sabía cómo era por las fotografías que el investigador le había entregado_

_Este se mostró imperturbable_

_—Permití que entraran para aclararles una cosa…— se puso de pie viendo fríamente a los que supuestamente eran sus progenitores— no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con ustedes ¿Me han comprendido?, no los necesito he sabido valerme por mi mismo desde que aprendí a caminar… _

_Kushina sollozo con fuerza_

_—Sasuke, hijo…_

_La sonrisa irónica en los labios del pelinegro les helo la sangre_

_—Que gracioso se escucha— se mofo _

_Minato se acercó un poco al escritorio_

_—Tu madre ha sufrido mucho todos estos años…_

_—Yo no puedo decir que mi vida ha sido un lecho de rosas— dijo sombrío_

_Fue el turno de Fugaku de intervenir _

_—Sasuke nosotros solo queremos…_

_—Ayudarme…—lo corto con asperidad— cuidarme, velar por mí, protegerme, darme lo que me falto cuando era niño…darme una buena vida— se burló con desdén—después de todo lo que he pasado, después de ser…_

_—SASUKE— el tono de Minato y la mirada de advertencia que le envió lo hizo sonreír_

_—Así que ella no lo sabe…— descubrió en un tono burlesco—…que conveniente…_

_— ¿Saber qué? — Intervino la pelirroja— ¿SABER QUE?_

_—No importa— respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros— solo se los repetiré una vez, no quiero tener ningún tipo de trato con ustedes, no los necesito, todo lo que ven lo he conseguido yo solo— les dio la espalda— ahora salgan de mi oficina…_

_._

**_End Flash Back_**

_._

* * *

_._

_Simplemente no podía apartar sus manos de ella…_

_No era su estilo actuar tan desesperado pero cuando la besaba su control parecía irse al infierno_

_Deslizo los tirantes del vestido por sus hombros, besando cada palmo de piel expuesta hasta que la prenda cayo hasta su cintura _

_._

_El cuerpo de Sakura actuó por instinto, su lado consiente le gritaba que lo detuviera mientras que su otro yo la animaba a continuar, le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, su sangre fluía con más rapidez de la que nunca experimento_

_Sintió su cuerpo ser desnudado, solo siendo cubierto por su delicada lencería_

_Braguitas blancas de encaje y sostén a juego, las medias y el hecho que aún conservara sus sandalias la hicieron sentirse sensual _

_._

_Se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro se vio sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina, no se había percatado de que por cada beso avanzaban un paso más, Sasuke se colocó entre sus piernas, besándola tan apasionadamente que no la dejaba pensar con claridad _

_._

_Las manos de Sasuke estrujaron sus muslos y cintura, su piel ya estaba enrojecida por la fuerza de su tacto, Sakura se arqueo cuando él subió sus manos hacia su espalda para acariciarla suavemente antes de que sus dedos se escabulleran hacia el broche del sostén y lo abriera con facilidad _

_._

_—Sasuke…— trato de detenerlo pero el pelinegro acallo sus palabras con un beso tan apasionado que la dejo sin aire unos minutos y cuando sintió que él acariciaba uno de sus pechos desnudo con una de sus palmas casi la hizo desmayarse de placer— ahhh, Sasuk…_

_No podía hablar, nunca había sentido algo tan placentero _

_—Eres perfecta— jadeo él besando su cuello y pegándola más a su cuerpo dejándola sentir su ya evidente erección_

_Todas las alarmas se encendieron_

_—E-espera…— sintió miedo de lo que pasaría si continuaban— por favor, espera…Sasuke_

_El Uchiha se detuvo _

_— ¿Qué sucede? — jadeo_

_—N-no puedo hacer esto…apenas te conozco— se intimido un poco al verlo fruncir las cejas_

_—Debes estar bromeando— espeto frustrado, nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida, temía correrse en los pantalones _

_Sakura cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos _

_—Y-yo…yo no estoy preparada aun…— estaba sonrojada y también jadeaba, su cuerpo aún se resistía a apartarse de tan placentero acto pero su mente fue más fuerte _

_—No te entiendo— espeto sin moverse un ápice— ¿A qué estás jugando?_

_Sakura frunció el ceño_

_—No estoy jugando de ninguna manera, es apenas lógico que yo quiera esperar…tengo ese derecho…_

_Sasuke sonrió, al parecer no estaba tratando con una modelo cabeza hueca pero después de todo era una mujer y él sabía cómo tenerlas en la palma de la mano_

_—De acuerdo, no puedo obligarte— mientras hablaba sus manos desabotonaban los botones de su saco_

_—Sasuke tu dijist…_

_—Shhh, no es lo que estás pensando— susurro sobre su oído una vez que se deshizo de la prenda y se la coloco a ella sobre los hombros _

_Sakura se sorprendió _

_—Bien, será mejor que me vaya…— suspiro para aplacar su deseo, Sakura bajo de la encimera y él cometió el error de voltear a verla, su piel estaba enrojecida en donde la había tocado sumándole el hecho de que el saco se había movido ligeramente y le daba una vista panorámica de sus pechos— joder…no pongas a prueba mi autocontrol— rugió_

_La pelirosa se compuso la ropa más sonrojada aún_

_—Iré a cambiarme…— dijo_

_—Quédate con ella, así tengo una excusa para regresar— ella se relamió los labios repentinamente secos— ¿Qué te parece si cenamos mañana? O en este caso hoy— dijo fijándose en el reloj _

_—Si quiero— respondió con el corazón aun palpitándole violentamente _

_—Pasare por ti a las ocho— asevero depositando un beso en sus labios_

_—De acuerdo_

_Sasuke se separó de ella dispuesto a irse, se dirigió a la puerta, Sakura fue tras él y siguiendo un impulso le dio un beso de despedida_

_._

_El Uchiha bajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, le gustaban los retos y estaba dispuesto a hacerle pensar a ella que era un títere en sus manos_

_Se había negado a acostarse con él y estaba seguro que esperaba conseguir algún beneficio de ello_

_Si ese era el caso se divertiría a costilla suya_

_Él no se detenía ante nada para obtener lo que quería y lo que quería era a Sakura Haruno en su cama…_

_._

_._


	7. Chapter 7

_._

**Gracias a todas las que han comentado desde que empece con este proyecto**

**El capitulo de hoy es algo sentimental, espero les guste y sigan comentando **

**by bye...**

* * *

_.  
_

.

_Sasuke despertó antes de que la primera estrella asomara en el cielo_

_—Al fin despiertas bella durmiente_

_—Es que no tienes nada que hacer los domingos— dijo revolviendo su cabello_

_Itachi sonrió de lado _

_—Te aseguro que preferiría estar con Ino metido en la bañera en estos momentos pero tengo que cuidar a mi pequeño hermano drogadicto_

_Sasuke le mando una mirada de pocos amigos_

_—No empieces con lo mismo— sentencio buscando algo que comer en la nevera_

_—Sabes, deberías ir a ver a un doctor, ese trastorno que tienes podría afectarte a largo plazo, tampoco es bueno que tomes pastillas para dormir_

_—Las tomo solo una vez a la semana— contracto_

_—El caso es que no deberías de tomarlas nunca— alego entrecerrando los ojos_

_Sasuke suspiro _

_—De acuerdo, iré a ver a un médico…— cedió de mala gana—…algún día…— murmuro _

_A Itachi le palpito una vena en la frente pero suspiro al final_

_—Tengo una noticia para ti_

_— ¿Buena o mala? — pregunto mientras llevaba lo encontrado hacia el microondas _

_—Buena…Ino está embarazada_

_Sasuke parpadeo_

_— ¿Y tú eres el padre?..._

_Itachi le lanzo uno de los cojines del sofá, estampándoselo de lleno en el rostro _

_—Demonios, ten más cuidado podrías sacarme un ojo_

_—Te lo mereces por idiota _

_—Lo siento…supongo que debo felicitarte_

_—Supones bien inadaptado_

_Sasuke sonrió_

_Si, definitivamente era un inadaptado, la forma de vida que había llevado lo había hecho así, también había adquirido un trastorno del sueño desde que era un niño_

_No importaba a qué hora se acostara o lo tan cansado que estuviera, no podía dormir más de cuatro horas y eso sin contar las noches que padecía de insomnio, _

_Desde que era un adolescente había recurrido a las pastillas para dormir, las tomaba una vez a la semana y le proporcionaban el descanso continuo de ocho horas para no colapsar_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su baño_

_Se había vestido de manera casual, nada de vestidos despampanantes, una blusa blanca que le cubría el cuello más no sus brazos y hombros a juego con una falda y botas altas_

_Suspiro_

_Se sentía la peor persona del mundo o la más estúpida quizás…había estado a punto de acostarse con alguien de lo que no conocía ni lo más mínimo y aun no identificaba el motivo, ¿Su libertad o la atracción que sentía hacia él?_

_Quizás era mejor terminar con la farsa y resignarse a que su vida perteneciera permanentemente a Koharu Utatane_

_El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos_

_Se sorprendió al verse a sí misma corriendo hacia la puerta, deseosa de volver a verlo e impaciente de probar sus labios nuevamente aunque después de todo no fue tan sorpresivo, había pasado el día entero pensando en él, ni siquiera había disfrutado de los libros que usualmente ocupaban su tiempo libre_

_._

_—Hola— saludo él apenas ella abrió la puerta_

_—Hola— respondió sosteniéndole la mirada_

_Los ojos de Sasuke vagaron embelesados por su figura_

_— ¿Ya estas lista?— pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ella_

_—Casi— jadeo al sentirse atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo_

_—No creo que falte nada, estas perfecta— susurro cerca de sus labios_

_Sakura puso las manos contra su pecho, tenía que sostenerse de algo, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban por la expectación y fue en ese momento que supo su libertad poco le importaba cuando lo tenía tan cerca_

_También supo que si esa noche él intentaba llevarla a la cama nuevamente, aceptaría gustosa y después lidiaría con las consecuencias_

_—Estas demasiado pensativa ¿Qué sucede? — mientras hablaba depositaba cortos besos sobre sus labios, tentándola _

_Ella no dijo nada solo le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso_

_._

_Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios antes de inclinarse un poco para tomarla por los muslos y elevarla a su altura_

_._

_—Dijiste que iríamos a cenar— murmuro ella apretando sus piernas al lado de las caderas de él_

_—Eso puede esperar— dijo comenzando a besar su cuello_

_Sakura se arqueo ante el placentero cosquilleo, las manos de Sasuke no tardaron en recorrer sus costados, rozando predeterminadamente sus senos_

_—Espera…_

_—No puedo— susurro Sasuke _

_Y se sorprendió al descubrir que era cierto, el solo verla, el solo tocarla encendía su sangre _

_Ella se rio_

_—Si puedes— nuevamente tomo su cara con ambas manos, esta vez para que la viera a los ojos— iremos a cenar…— jadeo mordiéndose los labios— después haremos lo que tú quieras— prometió_

_Sasuke sonrió lascivo_

_— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — jugo_

_La pelirosa asintió con tanta seriedad que lo sorprendió_

_—De acuerdo— dijo dejándola suavemente en el suelo— esperare a que termines de arreglarte_

_—Regresare en seguida_

_._

_Sasuke detallo el departamento mientras esperaba, era pequeño pero acogedor y sobre todo limpio, las paredes estaban adornadas con retratos de paisajes y campo abierto _

_Una fotografía llamo su atención_

_En ella un mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes acunaba con ternura a un bebe, por el color de los escasos cabellos supuso que era Sakura, otra cosa que llamo su atención fue el violín que permanecía exhibiéndose en una vitrina como si fuese un tesoro, en la sala había una estantería llena de libros, un como sillón a su lado una lámpara alta para leer _

_._

_—Creo que tengo que regalar alguno de esos— dijo Sakura apareciendo en la estancia, Sasuke tenía un libro en sus manos_

_— ¿Has leído alguno? — pregunto_

_—De hecho los he leído todos— respondió sorprendiéndolo_

_Suponía que había más de cien ejemplares ahí _

_—Las mujeres que he conocido los utilizaban para estabilizar sus mesillas de maquillaje_

_Sakura rio pensando que era una broma_

_Sasuke no bromeaba _

_—Supongo que ya estás lista— dijo él al ver que en su cabello estaba atado con una diadema _

_Se veía hermosa y se le helo la sangre al pensar en ello…_

_—Sí, esto ayudara a que mi cabello no se esponje— bromeo_

_Sasuke sonrió _

_—No se tu pero yo ya quiero cenar— dijo con doble intención_

_Sakura rio_

_—Sí, yo también _

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Qué dijo Sasuke cuando le diste la noticia? — pregunto Ino mientras preparaba la cena _

_—No querrás escucharlo— suspiro_

_Ino rio_

_—No, pero puedo imaginarlo— apago la estufa _

_—Estoy preocupado por él— dijo Itachi jugando con el servilletero— Sasuke cada vez está más encerrado en sí mismo, temo que…_

_—No tienes nada que temer— lo corto, acaricio con suavidad su mejilla— su vida ha sido muy difícil, su comportamiento es solo una coraza contra lo que pueda hacerle daño…simplemente está asustado _

_Itachi tomo ambas manos de Ino y la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo _

_—Te sentó de maravilla el semestre de psicología que estudias en la universidad_

_—No lo niego pero no es eso lo que me hace entender a Sasuke_

_— ¿Entonces qué es?_

_—Sus ojos…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Un camarero guio a Sakura y Sasuke hacia la mesa reservada para ellos_

_—Regresare en un momento a tomar su orden— dijo el hombre en un tono profesional tras entregarles el menú_

_Sakura le sonrió y eso a Sasuke lo molesto, no quería que le sonriera a nadie más que él_

_Negó con la cabeza dispersando ese estúpido pensamiento _

_—Déjame adivinar lo que ordenaras— dijo echándole un vistazo al menú— ensalada de pollo y vino blanco, nada de carbohidratos— había salido con tantas mujeres que cuidaban excesivamente su figura que conocía sus dietas _

_Sakura sonrió _

_—Creo que la cuenta te saldrá más cara que eso— dijo _

_— ¿En serio? — Sakura asintió_

_—La ensalada de pollo está bien solo para abrirme el apetito_

_— ¿Entonces que te apetece comer? — pregunto levemente sorprendido_

_—Supongo que en un restaurante tan fino no puedo ordenar pizza— Sasuke rio levemente_

_—Creo que no— dijo_

_Sakura elevo la mirada hacia él_

_—Trato de comer cosas sanas pero la comida chatarra es demasiada tentación_

_—Puedo tomar su orden— se acercó el camarero_

_Sakura ordeno primero y Sasuke descubrió que no mentía, y eso contra todo pronóstico le gusto_

_Se quedaron en silencio un momento_

_El Uchiha había descubierto muchas cosas en ella que le gustaban y ninguna que le desfavoreciera, hasta el momento, inevitablemente se sentía extraño_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Necesito que la agenda de Sakura este lo menos llena posible— le ordeno Koharu a Sai a travez del teléfono_

_—Puedo preguntar el ¿porque?_

_—Sakura tiene que estar disponible para Uchiha cuando él la requiera, no pienso correr el riesgo de que pierda interés en ella solo porque no está disponible_

_—Utatane-san no está dando por sentado demasiadas cosas aún…es decir no creo que Sakura pueda hacer lo que le pidió_

_—Lo hará— dijo la mujer muy segura de sí misma_

_Sai apretó la mandíbula_

_—Me encargare de ello, entonces— asevero_

_._

* * *

_._

_—De ninguna manera— espeto Sakura negando con la cabeza— nunca podría subirme en una cosa de esas_

_—Le tienes miedo a las alturas— se burló Sasuke_

_—En realidad lo que me da miedo es caerme— contracto divertida_

_No sabía en qué momento su conversación se había vuelto tan trivial y animada, Sakura no se molestaba en hablar de ropa o accesorios, ni criticaba la forma en la que vestían los demás, a todos los miraba con los mismos ojos y sonreía_

_Por primera vez Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo de verdad_

_—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez_

_Sakura arqueo una ceja_

_—Esas cosas ni siquiera tienen puertas_

_—No todos son as…_

_—Sasuke…_

_El pelinegro levanto la mirada tenso_

_Sakura no pudo evitar mirar y al hacerlo se encontró con una hermosa pelirroja _

_—N-no creí encontrarte aquí— murmuro ella con un nudo en la garganta_

_Sakura observo como el pelinegro apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, también había notado que su mirada había cambiado completamente, ahora se mostraba frio y distante_

_—Fue pura coincidencia— le respondió Sasuke a la mujer _

_Con solo verla supo que tendría la edad de su madre si viviera, aunque prácticamente no se le notaba, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo especial aunque melancólico mientras lo observaba a él_

_— « ¿Una antigua novia?»— se preguntó con un nudo en el estomago _

_A ello también se acercó un hombre de cabello rubio _

_—Kushina te estaba buscando— intervino _

_—Vi a Sasuke y…_

_—Es suficiente— exclamo el pelinegro de manera sombría_

_Sakura observo como los ojos de la mujer se humedecían, se levantó rápidamente y extendió un pañuelo hacia ella _

_—Gracias— sonrió apenada— ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto_

_—Sakura Haruno— se presento_

_—Yo Soy Kushina Uzumaki, la…_

_—No te atrevas a decirlo— la corto Sasuke_

_Minato tomo a la pelirroja por los hombros_

_—Regresemos a nuestra mesa— murmuro viendo con desaprobación a Sasuke— Naruto no tardará en llegar_

_—Lamento mucho haberlos interrumpido— le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura— fue un gusto conocerte Sakura_

_._

_El ambiente permaneció tenso desde que el rubio y la pelirroja se alejaron, el humor de Sasuke había cambiado completamente_

_—Podríamos irnos si lo prefieres— murmuro ella detectando lo incomodo que se encontraba_

_—Aquí está su postre señorita— el camarero llego con un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate_

_Sasuke se puso de pie, saco su billetera y dejo un fajo de dinero en la mesa_

_—Vámonos— le dijo a ella_

_Sakura se puso de pie y tras disculparse con el camarero lo siguió _

_._

_No dijo nada pero a pesar de que Sasuke caminaba delante de ella no lo hacía con rapidez, parecía aminorar su paso pretendiendo no dejarla atrás _

_._

_— ¿Te sientes bien? — le pregunto ella una vez que se acercaron al auto_

_—Si— murmuro quitándole el seguro a la puerta con el control a distancia_

_—Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? — chillo alguien a su espalda_

_El pelinegro masajeo el puente de su nariz_

_—Naruto no grites puedo oírte perfectamente— gruño _

_Sakura observo al chico, rubio y de ojos azules, idéntico al hombre que acompañaba a Kushina_

_— ¿Mamá te vio? — pregunto acercándose a él con mucha familiaridad_

_—Si— dijo entre dientes _

_— ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_—Nada…— espeto suspirando para tranquilizarse_

_Naruto se quedó silencioso un momento hasta que se percató de la presencia de Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella pasando olímpicamente de Sasuke _

_—Tú eres la modelo de la otra noche ¿Cierto? — pregunto con los ojos brillantes _

_La pelirosa asintió sonriendo _

_—Te llamas Sakura ¿Cierto?_

_—Qué es esto un interrogatorio— intervino Sasuke tomando por el hombro al rubio_

_—Me das tu número telefónico_

_A Sasuke le palpito una vena en la cien_

_—Ni siquiera sé quién eres— jugo ella _

_El rubio sonrió sonrojado_

_—Me llamo Naruto Namikaze_

_—Es mi hermano— completo Sasuke_

_Sakura se sorprendió, eso significaba que la mujer de cabello rojo era su madre y no una ex novia como supuso, repentinamente se sintió más tranquila _

_—Ve adentro están esperándote— le dijo a Naruto mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y ayudaba a Sakura a entrar—…solo no menciones que me viste…_

_._

_El viaje de regreso se vio empañado por la tensión, la mandíbula de Sasuke permaneció rígida mientras conducía y ella no pudo hacer más que colocar ambas manos sobre su regazo y ver al frente _

_._

_—Hemos regresado— dijo Sakura cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento_

_Entro pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke no la seguía_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto, él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta_

_—Creo que será mejor que me vaya— murmuro _

_Estaba de mal humor, el ver a Kushina le había estropeado el ánimo aunque no debería afectarle el verla_

_Ella lo había abandonado, sentía demasiado rencor hacia ella, recelo, hasta odio, si ella le hubiera dejado estar a su lado su vida no hubiera sido tan miserable como había sido, Naruto era feliz estaba seguro que era una buena madre y quizás lo hubiera sido para él también _

_—Sasuke…— se había distraído en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la voz de Sakura lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad—…esa mujer es tu madre ¿Cierto?_

_Él desvió la mirada _

_—No quiero hablar de ello_

_No fue consciente del acercamiento de Sakura hasta que esta lo tomo de la mano y lo guio dentro del departamento_

_— ¿Qué haces?…_

_—Shhh— siseo ella sellando sus labios con el dedo índice_

_Cerro la puerta del departamento y lo guio hasta su habitación _

_._

_Sasuke se dejó llevar, sintiendo a Sakura titubeante, nerviosa por un momento_

_Cuando estuvieron en la recamara, con las manos temblorosas ella desabotono el saco del traje de él y se lo saco por los hombros_

_El pelinegro se dejó hacer_

_Continuo con la camisa de manga larga hasta dejarlo con el torso al descubierto_

_Se separó de él y se deshizo de su blusa y falda quedando únicamente con un negligé de encaje claro _

_._

_— ¿Qué pretendes? — le pregunto Sasuke de forma seria al verla subirse a la cama_

_Su subconsciente sonrió con ironía _

_Después de todo no era diferente a las demás…_

_—Acércate— lo llamo con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella_

_Si quería sexo eso tendría y la humillaría hasta zacearse_

_Se reunió con ella en la cama_

_—Espera— negó con la cabeza cuando él intento besarla— recuesta tu cabeza en mis piernas— le dijo_

_Sasuke iba a replicar pero nuevamente la pelirosa acallo sus protestas_

_—Solo relájate unos minutos, estas demasiado tenso_

_El Uchiha la observo con algo de recelo, no sabía que hacer_

_—Acércate que no muerdo— se burló ella más nerviosa que segura _

_—Creo que no me molestaría si lo hicieras— dijo él siguiéndole el juego notando con satisfacción como se le coloreaban las mejillas_

_Algo en él lo impulso a hacer lo que le pedía _

_Con lentitud recostó su cuerpo en la cama y coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pelirosa_

_— ¿Estas cómodo? — le pregunto con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente_

_—Si…— murmuro, estaba más que cómodo, se sentía reconfortado_

_—Iba a refugiarme en la cama de mi madre cuando tenía pesadillas, ella acariciaba mi cabello para que volviera a dormir— dijo mientras delicadamente acariciaba las hebras oscuras de él_

_— ¿Y funcionaba? — inquirió aun sabiendo que no podría dormir de todas maneras aunque repentinamente parpadeo sintiendo que sus ojos le comenzaban a pesar_

_—En todas las ocasiones— respondió con una sonrisa al sentir que su cuerpo tenso tras el encuentro con su madre se relajaba poco a poco hasta que un par de minutos después, sus ojos negros se cerraron completamente— estabas exhausto, cierto— susurro _

_Había notado el recelo que sentía hacia su madre y no pudo evitar preguntarse del porque _

_Él frunció levemente el ceño aún dormido_

_Ella sintió el impulso irremediable_ _de besarlo y eso la asusto de sobremanera _

_._

_._


	8. Chapter 8

_._

* * *

_.  
_

.

_Algo que aún no comprendía le sucedía a su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de él, su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía muy nerviosa_

_Tras observarlo por algunos minutos, viéndolo dormir tan tranquilo confirmo que sentía algo que nunca pensó sentir, un sentimiento tan cálido como el amor por su madre pero a la vez tan diferente y más fuerte_

_¿Se estaba enamorando de él o ya estaba completamente prendada?_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Me ha encantado, la comida estuvo deliciosa— dijo Kushina con una enorme sonrisa— muchas gracias_

_Naruto y Minato también le sonrieron_

_—Bien, estoy un poco cansada así que me adelantare— dijo caminando hacia su habitación_

_Naruto pretendió ir tras ella pero Minato lo detuvo silenciosamente _

_Cuando por fin estuvo sola y sin poder resistirlo más, de sus ojos brotaran las lágrimas que había retenido desde que vio a Sasuke, le dolía el rechazo de su hijo pero lo comprendía _

_A pesar de todo sonrió _

_La chica con la que estaba tenía un buen corazón, se notaba a simple vista, sus ojos reflejaban buenos sentimientos y eso en parte la tranquilizo _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos a causa de la luz, no estaba acostumbrado, su cuarto era oscuro y sin ventanas _

_Abrió los ojos de golpe_

_No estaba en su habitación…tonos pasteles y una gran ventana en el este se lo dijeron_

_Masajeo el puente de su nariz para tranquilizarse y entonces recordó_

_._

_—Sakura…— la llamo mientras se erguía sobre la cama_

_Recordó haberse quedado dormido apoyado sobre su regazo_

_—Esto debe ser una broma— murmuro al observar el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, este marcaba las ocho de la mañana_

_Busco su celular y al encontrarlo lo confirmo_

_—Debe ser un error— de acuerdo, no lo estaba del todo porque eso significaba que había dormido ocho horas seguidas…_

_Aún estupefacto comenzó a vestirse, despues salió de la habitación_

_Estaba claro que Sakura no estaba en el departamento y así era mejor, se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento o mejor dicho por su debilidad_

_Había dormido con ella y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo_

_Era para reírse… aunque él no lo hacía _

_Usualmente terminaba lo que tenía que hacer y regresaba a su departamento, nunca antes se había quedado a dormir con una de sus amantes_

_._

_Su cabeza era una maraña en ese momento y el sonido de su celular no hizo más que darle jaqueca _

_._

_—Uchiha…— respondió sin ver el identificador de llamadas _

_—Se puede saber dónde estás— la voz de Itachi le golpeo el sentido— teníamos una reunión ¿lo recuerdas?_

_—Tuve un contratiempo— mintió, no pensaba decirle a su hermano que se había quedado dormido— tienes tiempo mañana al mediodía _

_—Supongo que no me queda otra opción— dijo Itachi_

_—De acuerdo ahí estaré— sentencio colgando_

_Busco con la mirada su saco y al encontrarlo lo tomo provocando que una pequeña nota cayera al suelo_

_"Espero que hayas dormido bien, tuve que ir a trabajar. Sakura." _

_Algo lo hizo sonreír y realmente era extraño porque no sabía que era, se coloco la prenda y salió del departamento, aun tenía que bañarse y cambiarse antes de ir a su oficina _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una banca en el parque_

_Prácticamente había huido de su propio departamento, Sasuke le daba la impresión de ser un ser orgulloso y definitivamente no estaría contento ante la escena de la noche anterior_

_Suspiro por décima vez_

_¿Qué le atraía tanto de él?_

_No podía responder que era su atractivo físico, ciertamente su cuerpo era un pecado y eso que solo había visto su torso desnúdo pero definitivamente no era eso, había trabajado con muchos modelos masculinos que entraban en la categoría de dioses paganos pero ninguno la había hecho tan siquiera darles una segunda mirada _

_Definitivamente sentía una conexión más profunda con Sasuke _

_Cuando estuvo de regreso en su departamento lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cama y disfrutar de la esencia de él en las sabanas _

_Lo quería..._

_Admitía que lo que al principio fue por su propia conveniencia en pocas horas se había convertido en amor…su corazón latía aceleradamente…por él…nunca antes por nadie más…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Un nuevo día había iniciado…_

_Tras una de esas noches en las que no había conseguido dormir nada, Sasuke estaba camino a reunirse con Itachi_

_Durante toda la noche había dado vueltas en su cama, pensando en ella…, golpeo el volante con frustración, simplemente no podía sacarla de su cabeza_

_Estar con ella lo reconfortaba_

_._

_—Uchiha-san lo espera— le anuncio la asistente de su hermano una vez que llego_

_La joven hizo ademan de guiarlo_

_—Déjalo, conozco el camino— convino comenzando a caminar _

_Atravesó los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de los empleados del lugar, principalmente de las del género femenino_

_—La utilería y el vestuario están retrasados— le dijo Itachi en cuanto entro a su oficina _

_—No firme los papeles de salida a tiempo— respondió el pelinegro dejándose caer pesadamente sobre una silla_

_— ¿Mala noche? — inquirió el mayor_

_—Una de las peores— respondió Sasuke en un tono cansino— no he dormido absolutamente nada_

_—Te he dicho muchas veces que vayas a ver a un doctor_

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza_

_—Terminemos con esto de una vez— espeto testarudo _

_El mayor suspiro_

_—Bien— dijo— estas son los modelos que usaremos para el anuncio, échales un vistazo— le entrego una carpeta pequeña _

_._

_Sasuke hojeo las páginas con aburrimiento, los modelos masculinos estaban bien pero las modelos no parecían gente común, demasiado maquilladas y algunas con los pómulos demasiados marcados por la delgadez_

_._

_—Descártalas a ellas— dijo tirando sobre el escritorio la mayoría de las fotografías_

_—Concuerdo contigo— espeto el mayor— aunque ahora faltarían al menos dos modelos para completar el set_

_—Saca a uno de los chicos así solo nos faltaría una modelo— sugirió Sasuke_

_—Es buena idea, entonces comenzare a buscar a la última_

_Una sonrisa curvo los labios del Uchiha menor_

_—No es necesario que busques, tengo a una en mente…_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Buen trabajo, hemos terminado por hoy—les informo el fotógrafo encargado de la sesión de esa tarde_

_Todos los modelos se estiraron, la posición en la que estaban no era la más cómodo pero todo era trabajo_

_—Buen trabajo Sakura-san— la felicito la encargada de vestuario _

_La pelirosa sonrió_

_Un instante después alguien más se acercó a ella_

_—Te invito a tomar algo— propuso uno de los modelos _

_—Quizás en otra ocasión— le dijo cortésmente _

_—Sabes cuantas veces me has rechazado ya... _

_Sakura camino hacia la mesa de bocadillos y tomo un pastelillo de chocolate y le dio la primera mordida _

_—Nadie más me ha rechazado— la siguió _

_—Quizás ese sea tu problema, como no suelen rechazarte tanto insistes demasiado _

_—No te pases de lista— gruño él tomándola por un brazo_

_Sakura se sintió asqueada _

_No sentía lo mismo que cuando Sasuke la tocaba, los roces tan íntimos que había tenido con él aun la hacían sonrojar_

_—Suéltame Kimimaro— era un hombre apuesto, cabello gris y ojos verdes, aun así no conseguía llamar su atención en lo más mínimo _

_—Solamente te haces la difícil— sonrió de lado— solo quieres tentarm…— un rugido de dolor interrumpió sus palabras _

_Sakura le había pisado con fuerza el pie_

_—P-uta— gimió con los dientes apretados _

_—Sakura, Sai ha dicho que subas a la oficina de Utatane-san ahora mismo— le informaron uno de los asistentes_

_—Voy en un momento— dijo— adiós Kimimaro y por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a mí— se despidió sonriendo_

_._

_Suspiro cansina mientras atravesaba los extensos pasillos, cuando estuvo delante de la oficina llamo a la puerta y la voz de Sai la invito a pasar_

_._

_— ¿Ya has terminado la sesión?— le pregunto directamente_

_—Hace apenas unos minutos— respondió _

_Sus ojos irremediablemente vagaron hacia la persona que acompañaba a Sai y su corazón casi dio un vuelco un instante antes de percatarse de que no era a Sasuke a quien veía _

_—Él es Itachi Uchiha y ha venido a solicitar tu participación en un anuncio publicitario que está dirigiendo_

_Sakura parpadeo_

_—Mucho gusto Haruno-san— espeto Itachi ofreciendo su mano a la pelirosa_

_Sakura la acepto pero no dejaba de estar sorprendida, si quitaba el cabello largo y las líneas de expresión en su rostro, sería una copia exacta de él _

_—Lo mismo digo— espabilo _

_La mirada de Sai se volvió más fría de lo habitual pero de todas maneras continuo _

_—Siéntate Sakura…— pidió, luego se dirigió hacia Itachi— ya hemos arreglado todo, excepto cuando quieres que Sakura se presente a trabajar_

_—Si no hay inconvenientes necesito que sea ahora mismo, hemos tenido algunos retrasos_

_—Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente _

_La pelirosa asintió_

_—En ese caso, ¿Podemos irnos ya? — le pregunto Itachi directamente a ella_

_—Por supuesto— respondió _

_Sakura estaba tensa mientras caminaba al lado del pelinegro, su parecido con Sasuke y su apellido le hacía suponer que eran hermanos o al menos familiares cercanos _

_— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hare? — pregunto para llenar el silencio_

_Itachi le abrió la puerta de su auto_

_—Básicamente te fotografiaremos con instrumentos musicales _

_Sakura asintió _

_— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_—Adelante— espeto el Uchiha echando a andar el vehículo_

_—Es hermano de Sasuke ¿Cierto?_

_El pelinegro sonrió _

_—Sí, lo soy— respondió— y precisamente el anuncio que estoy dirigiendo es para su empresa _

_—Ya veo— murmuro taciturna _

_Itachi la vio de reojo, era la misma modelo que había llamado la atención de su hermano en el desfile, de eso estaba seguro, lo que le sorprendía era que Sasuke tenía ciertas reglas en su vida, una de ellas era no mezclar los negocios con el placer _

_La curiosidad lo había llevado a ir personalmente a buscarla, en cualquier otro caso hubiera llamado por teléfono o hubiese enviado a alguien más_

_— « _¿Porque tengo que ser tan entrometido?_» — se preguntó a si mismo_

_La respuesta era sencilla, quería demasiado a su hermano_

_—Etto…quisiera preguntarle otra cosa_

_—Puedes si dejas de tratarme con tanta formalidad, no soy demasiado viejo sabes_

_—Esta bien— sonrió— ¿Tú también eres hijo de Kushina?_

_Itachi se sorprendió tanto que casi se sale de la carretera, Sakura se sostuvo del tablero asustada_

_—Lo siento, lo siento…— dijo una vez que retomo el control del auto— ¿Conoces a Kushina?..._

_Estaba estupefacto ante la pregunta de ella, Sasuke mantenia el asunto de su origen hermeticamente oculto_

_—Estaba cenando con Sasuke cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa_

_¿Cena? ¿Sasuke?, eso era difícil de creer, lo que su hermano conocia como cena se deribaba a una cama y "algo" encima de su amante _

_— Supongo que no fue una escena agradable — dijo sabiendo del odio que Sasuke sentía por Kushina  
_

_La pelirosa torció el gesto_

_—Fue cortante al dirigirse a ella— dijo jugando con sus manos— nos fuimos poco tiempo despues  
_

_Itachi suspiro_

_—La respuesta a tu pregunta es no, no soy hijo de ella— dijo al final _

_—Lamento preguntar cosas tan personales, es solo que vi a Sasuke tan mal después de su encuentro…— murmuro entristecida_

_El Uchiha noto su sinceridad y sonrió para sus adentros, quizás con ella Sasuke aprendería que no todo es blanco y negro_

_._

_En el transcurso no siguieron hablando más que de trabajo, Itachi le explicaba que reacciones quería que proyectara y ella capto todo de inmediato_

_Se dirigieron a su oficina para firmar el contrato_

_._

_—Espérame aquí mientras me pongo de acuerdo con mi equipo— dijo Itachi dejándola en su oficina— no tardare demasiado_

_—De acuerdo— sonrió ella _

_Camino hacia los enormes ventanales, la habitación era grande y la decoración concordaba en todo pero la vista a la ciudad se ganaba la atención de inmediato _

_—No me gusta este lugar, hay demasiada luz  
_

_Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke reflejado en el vidrio tras ella, el pelinegro la abrazo por la espalda y recargo el mentón sobre su hombro en un gesto tan íntimo que hizo estremecer a ambos  
_

_— Estoy casi segura que el que yo este aquí es obra tuya  
_

_Sasuke beso su cuello mientras sus brazos se ceñían bajo sus pechos _

_—Quería una modelo que tuviera carne sobre los huesos— respondió con simpleza  
_

_Sakura se giró para besarlo en los labios, anhelaba sentir su sabor, lo extrañaba a pesar de haberse visto apenas veinticuatro horas antes _

_—Te ves cansado— dijo mientras que con el dedo pulgar retiraba el brillo de labios de su boca_

_Este solamente se encogió de hombros_

_— ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?_

_—Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer_

_—Serán solo cinco minutos— dijo separándose de él y sentándose sobre el sofá— además creo que tu hermano tardara en regresar, se lo que es organizar a un grupo de personas que se creen las más hermosas del mundo_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado_

_—Te creería si el que estuviera dirigiendo todo no fuera Itachi, él puede hacer que una manada de perros sin entrenar se sienten en fila delante de él _

_—No pongas tantos pretextos, será un momento nada más _

_Sasuke la observo llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, ella no tenía el control aunque lo tentaba demasiado_

_Suspiro resignado cuando aquellos ojos verdes brillaron con expectación  
_

_Camino hacia ella y como la última vez acomodo la cabeza sobre sus piernas_

_—Sé que voy a arrepentirme por esto— murmuro refiriéndose al hecho de que si Itachi lo encontraba se gastaría horas de su vida en preguntas que estaba seguro que no sabría cómo responder_

_Ni siquiera comprendía aun porque era tan débil con ella_

_—No seas tan exagerado— rio Sakura acariciando su cabello con suavidad—…cuando te escuche tocar aquel viejo piano nunca pensé que te dedicaras a la música_

_—No lo hago— dijo con los ojos cerrados— solo fabrico los instrumentos para ganar dinero_

_—Estas mintiendo, alguien que solo quiere ganar dinero no tocaría con tanto respeto el piano como lo haces tu _

_—Por la forma en la que hablas, supongo que el violín que tienes en tu casa no es solo una decoración— abrió los ojos y al hacerlo vio que la mirada de Sakura se entristecía_

_—Era muy buena, sabes— sonrió tratando de ocultarlo_

_—Eso quiere decir que ya no tocas _

_—Deje de hacerlo cuando mi madre murió— negó con la cabeza— es una larga historia…cierra los ojos y duerme_

_—No pienso dormir en la oficina de mi hermano— gruño_

_Sakura se inclinó y en un impulso lo beso _

_._

_Cuando pretendía erguirse Sasuke la sorprendió, se levantó con la agilidad de un felino y con las manos en su cintura la hizo deslizarse hasta quedar recostada sobre su espalda en el ancho sofá_

_._

_—No quieres dormir pero si hacer esto— jugo cuando él se acomodó sobre ella _

_Los ojos del pelinegro estaban aún más oscuros y eso la hizo estremecerse al percatarse _

_Se relamió los labios _

_—Ya no estas riendo— dijo con una sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios _

_Las solapas de la camisa de Sakura estaban unidas por un cierre desde la base del cuello hasta la cintura y Sasuke comenzó a bajarlo con una lentitud tortuosa hasta que dejo al descubierto el valle de sus pechos _

_Sasuke descendió su rostro hasta su cuello y lo acaricio con la nariz_

_Sakura se arqueo en respuesta a su roce_

_—Oye, estamos en la oficina de tu hermano— gimió cuando él comenzó a besar sus pechos_

_—Puedo poner el seguro y te aseguro que nadie nos interrumpirá— sentencio comenzando a respirar con dificultad _

_—Sasuke para, tuve mi período esta mañana, no podemos hacer esto — jadeo ella_

_—Demonios— gruño desplomándose sobre sus pechos— vas a matarme _

_—Lo siento— se rio _

_—Bien— suspiro— es hora de que me marche— dijo volviendo a subir el cierre de la camisa _

_Sakura aparto la mirada sintiéndose fatal ante su falta de interes, ¿Se cansaria de ella una vez que se acostaran?  
_

_Sasuke le tomo el mentón con delicadeza y la beso_

_—Quiero verte esta noche— dijo  
_

_La pelirosa se relamió los labios cuando se separaron _

_—Si vas a mi departamento, puedo prepararte algo para la cena— susurro sonrojado _

_Sasuke asintió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, se acomodo el traje en el proceso y luego abrió la puerta  
_

_—Espero que no lo hayan hecho en mi sofá— espeto Itachi apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una vez que Sasuke estuvo en el pasillo  
_

_—Tranquilo que nada ha pasado— dijo muy a su pesar_

_._

_._


	9. Chapter 9

_._

**Hola chicas, espero hayan dormido bien (¬¬ estoy despierta desde las 4:30 am asi que en este momento odio a todo el mundo)...(Naaa no es cierto ^,^)...(¬¬+)**

**Me disculpo de antemano por lo corto que me quedo este capitulo**

**La mayoria sabe que mis fic's los termino antes de subirlos a fanfiction asi que cuando quedan cortos es por re-edicion **

**.**

**Sasuke ya esta completamente atrapado por Sakura, el problema está en que se niega a aceptarlo, no dire más pero les aseguro que les gustara mucho el comienzo del capitulo 10**

**Espero que les guste y me regalen un review como recompensa**

**Gracias a todas por comentar en especial a DULCECITO 311, ella siempre sigue mis fic's y deja hermosos comentarios**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a TODAS...**

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_—Al parecer todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado— murmuro Koharu con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro_

_Sai acababa de enviarle un correo electrónico con la última noticia  
_

_—Sakura no tienes tantos escrúpulos como creía…— se dijo a si misma cuando se entero que Itachi había ido personalmente a buscar a la pelirosa  
_

_._

* * *

_._

_Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de emerger de los ojos de Sakura al ver la escenografía, parecía tan real como un escenario en el que estaba a punto de comenzar un concierto_

_Su cuerpo vibro de excitación_

_La hacia revivir los mejores momentos de su vida aunque también le hacía recordar lo que había perdido _

_Se acercó al piano de cola que era el centro de la atracción y con solo tocar una tecla descubrió que era un instrumento listo para ser usado, no era de utilería como los que se usaban comúnmente _

_— Hermoso, cierto— la voz de Itachi la saco de su letargo— a Sasuke no le gusta usar nada ficticio, solo usa lo mejor _

_Sakura sonrió _

_—Es perfecto— dijo deslizando sus dedos sobre todas las teclas haciéndolas vibrar_

_—Veo que sabes cómo hacerlo_

_Ella asintió _

_—Cuando estaba en la preparatoria me escabullía al salón de música en cada tiempo libre que tenía— mientras hablaba su voz se hacía cada vez más distante_

_Itachi sonrió, cierto que había melancolía en sus palabras pero también pasión _

_—Muy bien chicos se acabó el descanso vayan a ponerse su vestuario, empezamos en diez minutos— anuncio la coordinadora_

_—Creo que es hora de irme— dijo ella comenzando a caminar a los camerinos_

_—Adelante— murmuro el pelilargo _

_Itachi la observo partir, definitivamente no era como las demás mujeres con las que su hermano había "salido", aunque no se le podía decir tener una cita normal al hecho de verla una vez, después follar y nunca más volver a repetir _

_— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?_

_—Demonios me has asustado— jadeo con la mano en el pecho _

_—Así debes tener la conciencia— espeto Sasuke sin ánimos de bromear_

_—Pensé que ya te habías ido— dijo Itachi girándose para verlo de frente_

_—No has contestado mi pregunta— rugió_

_—Eh tranquilo— elevo ambas manos en señal de paz— pareces una marido celoso_

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pero como siempre no causaba gran efecto en el mayor _

_—No es una chica común, le gusta la música…como a ti— término con un tilde divertido en la voz _

_—Hmph— exclamo_

_—Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que tenías cosas que hacer_

_—Quiero ver que tal marcha todo_

_Itachi arqueo una ceja_

_—Nunca lo habías hecho antes— expreso aunque como siempre que aparecía ella Sasuke lo ignoraba olímpicamente_

_._

_Sakura había regresado al set enfundada en un vestido negro completamente de ceda con tirantes finos y desde sus hombros hasta las muñecas un abrigo de encaje del mismo color _

_Su piel blanca y ojos verdes resaltaban al igual que su cabello el cual estaba peinado con una moña alta y firme _

_._

_—Haruno-san siéntese aquí para maquillarla— la llamaron_

_—No— sentencio Sasuke desde su lugar— sin maquillaje se ve perfecta _

_Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella giro al escuchar su voz, negro contra verde, Sasuke estaba simplemente hipnotizado hasta que sintió un leve choque sobre su hombro _

_—Déjala así Megumi-san, concuerdo en que al natural se ve mejor— dijo Itachi y todos continuaron preparándose— ven vamos a ver la sesión desde un mejor ángulo— le dijo empujándolo con la mano aun sobre el hombro del pelinegro _

_Sasuke se puso rígido de improviso, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo…_

_Se estaba dejando llevar, se estaba dejando envolver por ella, nunca se había molestado en supervisar el trabajo de Itachi, simplemente era perfecto y siempre quedaba satisfecho con el resultado final, el estar ahí era una excusa para seguir cerca de ella _

_Negó con la cabeza, él no podía permitírselo _

_—Debo irme ya— le dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano _

_._

* * *

_._

_Al terminar la sesión de fotos fue directamente a su departamento para comenzar a preparar la cena_

_Estaba tan nerviosa que tiro la tarjeta al suelo antes de lograr abrir la puerta _

_—Permíteme— escucho una voz masculina a su lado _

_El joven se inclinó y recogió la tarjeta_

_—Gracias— murmuro cuando se la entrego _

_Al lado de este estaba una chica de cabello rubio corto, con un bebe en brazos_

_—Hola— sonrió la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza— nos mudamos ayer así que espero que nos llevemos bien _

_Sakura sonrió sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta de la mudanza, después de todo ocupaban el departamento de enfrente _

_—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno— se inclinó también _

_—Yo soy Temari y él es mi esposo, Shikamaru— sonrió— y este hermoso bebe es nuestro hijo Shikaku_

_El pequeño pareció fascinado por el extraño color del cabello de Sakura _

_—Tienes un cabello hermoso— espeto Temari haciendo notar por qué a Shikaku la observaba fijamente _

_—Gracias y bienvenidos, cuando necesiten algo o tengan alguna pregunta no duden en llamar a mi puerta— deslizo la tarjeta por el cerrojo y este se abrió de inmediato— buenas noches— hizo una inclinación con la cabeza antes de entrar a su departamento _

_._

_Pocos minutos después se encontraba picando algunas verduras sobre la encimera de la cocina, lo hacía distraídamente_

_Desde que había visto ese bebe se había comenzado a preguntar cómo sería tener una familia propia_

_Era extraño, había visto muchos niños y familias a lo largo de los años pero era hasta ahora que ese pensamiento invadía su mente tan súbitamente _

_Su propia imagen con un bebe de cabello y ojos negros en brazos la invadió_

_Un bebe de Sasuke…_

_La idea no hizo más que estremecer su corazón pero se forzó a mantener la mente despejada de lo contrario antes de que preparara la comida terminaría con un dedo menos _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke no comprendía que sucedía con él pero se negaba a ceder ante el deseo que sentía por ella_

_**No iría a su departamento, él no necesitaba verla para estar tranquilo, su vida estaba perfectamente bien como estaba** _

_Todo era parte del plan, él controlaba la situación, no ella. Todo eso resultaba poco convincente cuando daba __vueltas en su departamento como un león enjaulado_

_Bufo mirando hacia la puerta, luego hacia el reloj por tercera vez cuando apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez, los segundos pasaban y él comprobó el reloj…otra vez _

_Le gustaba Sakura, mucho a decir verdad. Y ¿por qué no? Ella era... interesante_

_ El darse cuenta debió haberlo horrorizado, pero sintió paz al respecto_

_Suspiro_

_En tanto que reconociera las dificultades de acercarse demasiado a ella, no había ninguna razón para no disfrutar de ella, y cuando todo hubiese terminado, cuando se hubiese aburrido de ella la dejaría_

_Estaba seguro de ello._

_—Demonio— rugió debiendo estar tranquilo pero a quien intentaba engañar _

_Tomo las llaves de su auto bruscamente, una chaqueta y saliendo prácticamente corriendo de su departamento _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura estaba a punto de levantar la mesa cuando el timbre sonó, corrió a abrir la puerta esperando que quien hubiese tocado fuera Sasuke_

_Y fue a él a quien precisamente encontró_

_Tenía el cuerpo encorvado y jadeaba con esfuerzo mientras su frente estaba completamente perlada de sudor_

_._

_—Se me hizo tarde…— jadeo sin aire _

_Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y él la estrecho contra su cuerpo en respuesta_

_—Porque vienes tan cansado— pregunto aliviada de verlo, se había estado imaginando tantas cosas y accidentes que ya tenía los nervios de punta_

_—El ascensor estaba tardando demasiado así que subí corriendo las escaleras_

_Había subido siete pisos corriendo _

_—Deberías tomar un baño— dijo separándose un poco de él para verlo directamente a los ojos_

_—De acuerdo— respondió incapaz de negarse _

_Entraron al departamento y Sakura lo guio hasta su cuarto_

_—Aquí tienes toallas limpias— señalo _

_Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa torcida_

_—Porque no entras conmigo— propuso tomándola por la cintura _

_—Ya te dije que no puedo— rio reprimiendo la tentación de hacerlo _

_Ella salió del baño y el Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse, después entro a la ducha dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo cansado _

_._

_Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora Sakura llego hasta la cocina, tomo ambos platos para calentar la comida en el microondas mientras esperaba que Sasuke saliera de la ducha _

_._

* * *

_._

_Kushina sonría mientras veía embelesada unas fotografías, en ellas aparecía un bebe rubio y regordete que no paraba de sonreír _

_._

_—Oka-san no te cansas de ver eso— espeto Naruto avergonzado_

_En la fotografía que tenía en las manos, él aparecía completamente desnudo_

_—No— respondió ella viendo otra _

_—S-solo no se las muestres a nadie_

_—Porque no si te veías tan lindo— hizo un puchero— solías gritar cosas como…— una punzada de dolor la hizo quejarse _

_La pelirroja apretó sus manos sobre el lado derecho del estomago _

_— ¿Qué sucede Oka-san? — Naruto se veía tan preocupado que Kushina tuvo que fingir una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo_

_—No fue nada— dijo_

_—Pero…._

_Kushina negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aunque con esfuerzo_

_—Ve a dormir Naruto, recuerda que mañana tienes un examen— le recordó _

_El rubio torció el gesto al recordarlo _

_—Buenas noches oka-san_

_—Buenas noches, cariño_

_Cuando se quedó sola, se permitió gemir a causa de dolor_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Todo estuvo delicioso— Sasuke beso su nuca_

_Sakura estaba lavando los platos cuando sintió los brazos del Uchiha enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo_

_—En realidad lo pase muy mal decidiendo que preparar— dijo sonriendo y dejándose llevar por la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca— no sé qué es lo que te gusta _

_Se arqueo cuando Sasuke mordió suavemente su cuello _

_—No soy quisquilloso con la comida— murmuro_

_— ¿Qué es lo que usualmente tu madre preparaba para ti? — pregunto con curiosidad_

_Sasuke desvió la mirada _

_—Nunca he vivido con ella…_

_Sakura se mordió lo labios, por la cercanía en la que estaban se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle _

_— ¿Es por eso que no te llevas bien con ella? — irremediablemente su mano se posó sobre su mejilla— Sasuke…._

_—Es hora de que me vaya— se apartó con el rostro serio _

_—Sasuke…— lo llamo deteniéndolo por uno de sus brazos— perdóname, no me inmiscuiré, cuéntamelo si quieres…cuando estés preparado _

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron _

_—No tienes que irte— se mordió el labio inferior, no quería que se alejara de ella, simplemente no lo concebía— puedes quedarte…si quieres_

_Sasuke la observo con detenimiento _

_No hubo más palabras, solamente se acercó a ella en completo silencio, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación _

_Al llegar al pie de la cama, la deposito en el suelo y comenzó a desvestirla suavemente hasta que solo su sostén y bragas cubrían su cuerpo, luego se desvistió él mismo_

_El pecho de Sakura se expandía y contraía violentamente ante su nerviosismo_

_Solo un bóxer de color negro cubría su blanca piel, simplemente era perfecto y cuando él se acercó su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta _

_._

_._


	10. Chapter 10

_._

**HOLA CHICAS ¿CÓMO VA HASTA AHORA SU DÍA?...**

**COMO ESCRIBÍ AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SUPONGO QUE ÉSTE LES ENCANTARÁ**

**UNA DE USTEDES ME ESCRIBIÓ QUE NO SE LO PUSIERA TAN FÁCIL A SASUKE Y NO LO HARÉ**

**QUE LE CUESTE UN POQUITO MAS...**

**PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TENDRÁ SUS PROBADITA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO Y GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS Y DIVERTIDOS REVIEWS, REALMENTE ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR**

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_—Despierta Sasuke…— una dulce voz lo llamaba suavemente— cariño tienes que ir a trabajar_

_Lentamente abrió los ojos topándose con unas gemas verdes y unos seductores labios que le sonreían _

_—Se te está haciendo tarde— rio Sakura cuando él la tomo por la cintura y recostó a su lado _

_—Soy el jefe, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera— ronroneo besando su cuello para luego bajar al nacimiento de sus pechos _

_Hizo a un lado los tirantes de la blusa de la pelirosa para comenzar a besar su piel expuesta pero entonces el llanto de un bebe lo hizo detenerse_

_—Takumi se ha despertado— dijo Sakura_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_— ¿Quién demonios es Takumi?_

_De un momento a otro la pelirosa se había apartado de su lado _

_—Pero que estás diciendo— La voz de ella nuevamente se acercaba— ya no recuerdas a nuestro bebe_

_El pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio que Sakura traía en brazos un pequeño pelinegro_

_— ¿Nuestro? — tartamudeo_

_—Se parece a ti y tiene mis ojos, claro que es nuestro— respondió con una sonrisa_

_._

**_Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, sudando a mares y con la respiración jadeante_**

_._

_—Ha sido un sueño— dijo apretando con fuerza el puente de su nariz_

_Fue entonces que se percató que Sakura nuevamente lo había dejado solo en la cama y como sospechaba que pasaría, había dormido más de lo que habitualmente lograba estando solo_

_— ¿Qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella? — medito _

_No podía seguir engañándose, ahora hasta soñaba que formaba una familia con ella_

_—Tsk, esto es una locura— chasqueo la lengua sintiendo aun su tibio cuerpo al lado suyo_

_._

_Elevo ambas manos frente a su rostro y luego apretó los puños_

_La noche anterior la había tocado, le había acariciado los pechos desnudos mientras que con la otra mano rozaba su estómago y muslos… y ella, ella le había respondido, sus pezones se habían erguido ante el frote de sus labios sobre ellos, había suspirado complacida cuando los había metido en su boca y mordido suavemente las rosáceas areolas _

_No sabía cómo había podido controlarse para no arrancarle las bragas y embestirla con fuerza, con solo pensar en que ella se sentiría incomoda por su estado, calmo su libido permitiéndoles dormir plácidamente abrazados, él había enrollado sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras la espalda de ella descansaba en contra su pecho _

_— ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? — Gruño excitado, su pene estaba hasta el tope con el solo hecho de pensar en ella— necesito una ducha fría…— y sería la primera vez que requeriría de una en su vida_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Sakura tienes la cara muy roja, ¿estas resfriada? — pregunto Itachi unos metros alejado de ella_

_—Estoy bien— suspiro para tratar de calmar sus hormonas _

_No podía borrar de su cabeza la sensación de la boca y las manos de Sasuke contra sus pechos, simplemente se estremecían al recordarlo, no podía evitarlo _

_—Sakura pareces a punto de desmayarte— espeto el pelilargo— tomémonos un descanso_

_—Lo siento— dijo ella haciendo una leve inclinación _

_—Descuida, estas nerviosa, no pasa nada_

_—No es eso…_

_Itachi camino hacia ella y el parecido con Sasuke no hizo más que revolucionar su cuerpo _

_El pelinegro sonrió de lado al notarlo _

_—Puedes decirme que sucede— pregunto en un tono amable _

_La pelirosa desvió la mirada avergonzada_

_—Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otra parte, me esforzare más_

_— ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos continuar? — la pelirosa asintió _

_Los modelos nuevamente tomaron sus posiciones _

_—Esperen— interrumpió Itachi— los instrumentos no pegan con los modelos— descubrió— Ikaru toma el lugar de Eiji en el piano— entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar que instrumento pegaba más con cada uno—Sakura…toma el violín…_

_La aludida titubeo un momento_

_—Imaginen que es una extensión de sus cuerpos muevan sus manos como si supieran lo que están haciendo _

_Sakura los sorprendió a todos cuando coloco su mentón grácilmente sobre la barbada del violín y llevaba sus manos a los afinadores antes de tomar el arco y deslizarlo suavemente por las tensas cuerdas, provocando un sonido fino y delicado _

_—A qué esperas, comienza a fotografiarla— las palabras de Itachi hicieron que el fotógrafo espabilara y comenzara a capturar cada movimiento que la pelirosa ejercía— hermosa— susurro ante la escena_

_Tras un par de minutos habían conseguido las fotografías necesarios para el catalogo pero entonces el bullicio y una voz conocida y molesta hizo que todo se detuviera_

_—Mide tus palabras— gruño Sasuke quien era sostenido por dos miembros del staff mientras otro estaba tirado en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal_

_— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? — Itachi subió la voz a tal punto que su hermano pareció tranquilizarse— suéltenlo— ordeno a sus empleados _

_Ambos hombres obedecieron y Sasuke se acomodó el traje_

_—L-lo sentimos Uchiha-san— hablo el joven al lado del que estaba en el suelo— fue una indiscreción de nuestra parte, discúlpenos, no volverá a suceder…no sabíamos que ella era su…_

_Aunque le habían pedido disculpas Sasuke aun respiraba forzadamente clara señal de que seguía furioso_

_— ¿Sasuke?... — el aludido se relajó al instante cuando escucho la voz de Sakura— ¿Estas bien?_

_Itachi estaba a punto de reír, ella estaba preocupada por él mientras en verdadero herido sostenía su nariz como si fuera a caérsele _

_—Llévenlo al hospital yo asumiré todos los gastos— ordeno el Uchiha mayor— tu…— refiriéndose a Sasuke— ven conmigo, los modelos vayan a cambiarse, los demás regresen a lo que estaban haciendo_

_Por supuesto que eso incluía a Sakura, Itachi quería hablar a solas con su hermano _

_—Tienes sangre en la mano— descubrió ella preocupada_

_—No es mía— respondió el pelinegro— ve a cambiarte, te llevare a tu departamento_

_La pelirosa asintió y se fue junto a los demás mientras él seguía a Itachi desde una distancia prudente _

_Entraron a la oficina del pelinegro _

_—Explícame qué demonios fue todo eso_

_—Hmph— espeto el menor torciendo el gesto_

_—Sasuke— Itachi dijo su nombre con impaciencia_

_El aludido suspiro fastidiado _

_—Estaban diciendo estupideces— espeto _

_A Itachi le palpito una vena en la cien_

_— ¿En serio? —Ironizo— Y que de esas estupideces te molesto tanto— descubrió un leve casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano_

_—Estaban hablando de Sakura…_

_El solo recordarlo le hizo hervir la sangre, al entrar al set se le había quedado viendo embelesado mientras tocaba con delicadeza el violín, entonces a sus oídos llegaron las palabras de esos dos idiotas, primero admiraron su belleza, eso lo molesto pero luego comenzaron a hacerse fantasías sexuales con ella haciendo referencia a lo que harían con ese hermoso cuerpo tirado sobre sus camas_

_Golpeo el escritorio de Itachi sin ser consciente provocando que la lapicera cayera al suelo_

_—De acuerdo no seguiré preguntando— convino el pelilargo con una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios_

_Esa chica lo estaba desarmando y él ni siquiera se daba por enterado _

_—Cambiando el tema, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sasuke giro rápidamente su rostro hacia él_

_Era una buena pregunta, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?_

_—Quiero ver cómo van las fotos para el catalogo_

_Itachi se rio en su cara_

_—Es la respuesta más estúpida que me has dado y ya me la has dicho dos veces_

_Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada _

_._

* * *

_._

_—Oka-san realmente estas muy pálida, ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Naruto desayunaba sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras Kushina lavaba los platos_

_—Estoy bien— mintió, el dolor persistía aunque había aminorado lo que no era de gran consuelo_

_— ¿Quieres que llame a papá?_

_—Sabes que está en una conferencia muy importante, tranquilízate y desayuna bien_

_La preocupación se marcaba en el rostro del rubio_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Gracias por traerme— susurro la pelirosa una vez que estuvieron en el aparcamiento del edificio donde vivía_

_Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con el corazón en la boca, Sasuke actuaba con normalidad después de la que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior _

_—Te vas sin siquiera darme un beso— estaba sonriendo de lado_

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior _

_—Pensé que estabas molesto_

_—Contigo no— susurro enredando su mano en el cabello de ella y atrayéndola hacia si para fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso que los dejo sin respiración a ambos _

_— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? — pregunto aun con el sabor de él en sus labios_

_—Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer— respondió_

_— ¿Vendrás esta noche? — pregunto con la mirada baja _

_Sasuke nuevamente atrapo sus labios_

_—Vendré— fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse _

_._

* * *

_._

_Itachi suspiro cansino cuando regreso a su departamento entrada la tarde, el día estaba por terminar y él necesitaba descansar, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en ese día _

_._

_—Buenas tardes Uchiha-san— Ino estaba de pie tras el enorme sillón de la sala con un delantal_

_Itachi se relamió los labios al verla_

_— ¿Quieres cenar, tomar una ducha o…me quieres a mí? — pregunto mordiéndose el dedo índice observando como los ojos de él se oscurecían más de lo normal _

_—Quien necesita comer…— fue su respuesta antes de tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla del suelo— demonios, vas a matarme— gimió al darse cuenta que la rubia solo estaba cubierta por el delantal_

_Ella rio mientras él comenzaba a devorar sus pechos_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke conducía con impaciencia, le urgía llegar al departamento de Sakura, verla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, habían pasado ya cinco horas desde la última vez que la había visto pero simplemente no podía resistirse _

_._

_Tenía algo de trabajo atrasado en la oficina, nunca le había ocurrido algo así, en realidad había agradecido su trastorno de sueño porque mientras los demás dormían él trabajaba, era así como había conseguido posicionarse en el lugar que ocupaba_

_._

_Apretó los dientes con fuerza, él no era débil pero simplemente se sentía indefenso ante ella, estaba sobrepasando las reglas que se había autoimpuesto para sobrevivir solo…_

_._

_Bajo de su auto ansioso y de la misma manera subió al ascensor estando frente a su puerta unos pocos minutos después _

_._

_—Adelante— escucho la voz sonriente de ella cuando toco el timbre _

_Al entrar sintió que su cuerpo perdió movilidad _

_Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá de la estancia con una sonrisa esplendorosa mientras que entre sus brazos reposaba un bebe al cual alimentaba con un biberón _

_Ella giro su rostro hacia él_

_— ¿Porque te has quedado como estatua? — Pregunto sin borrársele la sonrisa— mira, él es Shikaku— le dijo elevando el cuerpo del pequeño para darle golpecitos en la espalda— lo estoy cuidando mientras su mamá hace las compras_

_Trago saliva con dificultad, casi había pensado que estaba soñando nuevamente _

_—No sabía que eras niñera a tiempo parcial…— había bromeado para distender su propia mente _

_—Y no lo soy— respondió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él— mi nueva vecina estaba en un aprieto cuando llegue porque la niñera estaba retrasada así que me ofrecí a cuidar a Shikaku un rato— se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, aunque fue solo un roce por la separación que él bebe suponía entre ellos aunque Sasuke impidió que se separaran completamente y atrapo sus labios con hambre _

_Shikaku protesto por la invasión a su espacio y fue momento de separarse_

_—Shhh, tranquilo mamá pronto estará aquí— lo consoló la pelirosa acunándolo contra su pecho _

_—Estoy sintiendo envidia— comento Sasuke provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella _

_El comentario quedo en el aire cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre_

_—Esa debe ser Temari— dijo antes de ir hacia la puerta_

_—Sakura, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que lo hayas cuidado— la rubia comenzó a besar a su bebe apenas lo tuvo en brazos— ¿no te ha dado problemas? — pregunto _

_—Ninguno, se ha portado como un caballero— respondió sonriente_

_Los ojos de la rubia sin querer se habían dirigido hacia Sasuke quien apreciaba la escena desde atrás_

_—Temari él es Sasuke Uchiha…mi…— dudo un instante en continuar, no sabía que decir, no sabia que tipo de relación tenía con Sasuke, por suerte el intenso llanto de Shikaku la salvo de cometer alguna indiscreción_

_—Mucho gusto Uchiha-san— dijo la rubia agitando suavemente a su hijo para intentar calmarlo— gracias otra vez Sakura, fue un gusto conocerlo— alego refiriéndose al pelinegro_

_Sakura se apoyó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados _

_Escucho los pasos de Sasuke y luego cuando se dejó caer en el mullido sillón_

_No sabía que decir… y supuso que a él le pasaba lo mismo_

_—C-cuando Shikaku se durmió prepare sopa de miso y tempera_

_— ¿Por qué de repente te has puesto nerviosa?_

_Sakura trago con dificultad_

_—Acércate— la llamo casi en un susurro_

_Como si fuera una orden o un hechizo al que no podía resistirse camino hacia él_

_Sasuke tomo una de sus manos y la guio hasta hacer que se sentara sobre su regazo_

_—Creo que quieres decirme algo…— estaba sorprendido de identificarlo o simplemente era que Sakura era como un libro abierto_

_La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior _

_—Más bien es una pregunta— lo vio directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué somos exactamente tu y yo? — pregunto con el corazón en la mano y la imperturbable expresión en el rostro de Sasuke no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa— di algo…— apenas habían pasado segundos pero para ella habían sido una eternidad_

_Sasuke medito, había pasado más tiempo con ella que con ninguna otra mujer y ni siquiera se habían acostado, sentía algo por ella, ya fuera la desesperación o anhelo cuando estaba separado de ella o fuera otra cosa pero en ese mismo momento él no podía identificar algo que nunca había sentido, su corazón se había endurecido por la forma en la que había vivido desde que nació _

_ —En esta época se nos llamaría amantes— dijo por fin él_

_—No somos amates— susurro con la vista baja—aun no…_

_—Dímelo tú, entonces— espeto rozando su nariz contra la delicada piel de su cuello— ¿Qué quieres para nosotros? — convino_

_Sakura tomo su rostro con ambas manos para que la viera a los ojos_

_—Novios— dijo sin un ápice de duda_

_El Uchiha no entendía el concepto pero de todas maneras accedió, estaba claro que ella era más que una amante, las amantes que había tenido no duraban en su cama más de una o dos noches _

_—Entonces sellemos el trato— dijo atacando su boca_

_._

_La tomo por las caderas e hizo que sus piernas ahora quedaran a cada lado de él, en un roce intimo _

_._

_Las manos de Sasuke vagaban por sus costados, acariciando sus pechos, estrujándolos por sobre la tela de su ropa sin despegar sus labios, de poco a poco los botones de la camisa de Sakura se fueron abriendo mientras ella también se deshacía de su saco que cubría su ancho torso_

_._

_—No puedo esperar más— jadeo Sasuke tirando a un lado el sostén que le había quitado en solo un instante_

_Sakura se arqueo en respuesta a sus labios contra sus pezones erguidos y a su prominente erección que se apretaba su parte más intima _

_—Ya no tienes que esperar— gimió con un grito de placer_

_Las manos de Sasuke se ceñían tanto a ella que sospecho que quedarían marcadas en su piel y eso le gusto, le gustaba saberse de él, los pequeños shorts de diseñador que llevaba le facilitaron el acceso a sus muslos, acariciándolos con fuerza mientras no dejaba de prestarle atención a sus pechos _

_—Ahhh Sasuke— mordió su labio inferior para acallarse a sí misma, estaban demasiado cerca de la puerta para que fuese sano, quien atravesara el pasillo podría escucharlos— ahhh— gimió nuevamente cuando él empezaba a restregarse de manera sugerente _

_Con mucha agilidad Sasuke pudo meter la mano por la cinturilla del short y buscar el centro de Sakura _

_—Estas tan húmeda— siseó llamando a todo su auto control_

_Sakura no podía respirar y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrio el cuerpo varias veces _

_Eso al menos hasta que el sonido del celular de Sasuke se escucho, el sonido se repitió una y otra vez, seso y continuó solo segundos después _

_—Sasuke puede que sea algo importante…— dijo Sakura con dificultad_

_El aludido gruño_

_—No me importa— el sonido nuevamente seso pero continúo al instante— demonios…_

_—Atiende….— sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus manos— tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos _

_Con los dientes apretados Sasuke guio una de sus manos hacia su saco que estaba al lado de ellos en el sofá y al ver el destinatario entrecerró los ojos y contesto_

_—Naruto si es alguna de tus tonterías te mato— ladro _

_—_Mamá está muy mal_— dijo el rubio, su voz temblaba por los nervios— _esta pálida, no se mueve_— lloro— _Sasuke ayúdame…no sé qué hacer

_Los ojos del pelinegro estaba muy abierto, ciertamente él tampoco sabía que hacer _

_._

_._


	11. Chapter 11

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

—Sasuke...Sasuke— la voz de Sakura lo regreso a la realidad

— ¿Dónde está Minato? — le pregunto a Naruto

—_No está en la ciudad, regresa hasta mañana…_

El Uchiha apretó los dientes

—Tranquilízate, llama a una ambulancia… estaré ahí en poco tiempo

—_Si_— susurro su hermano en un hilo de voz

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la pelirosa, se había levantado apenas había escuchado mencionar la ambulancia y ya comenzaba a abotonar su camisa

No hubo tiempo de timidez o vergüenza

Sasuke tomo su saco y se lo puso

—Sasuke…— lo llamo

—Ella…ella está mal, se ha desmayado

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Mi…— se detuvo, no era capaz de llamarla madre— Kushina…Naruto está muy nervioso

—Tú debes estar igual— Sasuke la vio como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas— dame las llaves yo conduciré

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo— se negó

—Entonces solo déjame acompañarte— sus ojos denotaban la preocupación que sentía por él

El Uchiha la tomo de la mano en una invitación silenciosa

.

Reino el silencio entre ellos, al principio Sasuke se había mostrado afectado con la noticia pero ahora mostraba una capa de serenidad que lo hacía ver indiferente ante la situación

«Nunca he vivido con ella», recordó sus exactas palabras, ¿Eso significaba que no le afecto?

De pronto estuvieron en una zona residencial y las luces de la ambulancia le mostraron el camino a Sakura

Sasuke bajo rápidamente antes de haber aparcado sin mucho cuidado el costoso vehículo

.

—Naruto— llamo a su hermano mientras Sakura lo seguía de cerca

El rubio emergió desde la parte trasera de la ambulancia

—Sasuke…— dijo con los ojos húmedos, no lloraba pero se notaba lo asustado que estaba

Ella lo comprendía, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces espero con esa mirada a que los doctores le dijeran que su madre estaba bien

—Estábamos a punto de irnos— continuo el rubio

—Sube a la ambulancia entonces, te seguiré en mi auto

Naruto asintió mecánicamente antes de subir al lado de su madre sin siquiera haber reparado en la presencia de Sakura

—Se ha olvidado de coquetear contigo, realmente está asustado— la broma de Sasuke le demostró que no estaba tan indiferente de la situación y quería distender el ambiente

—Si…— susurro con una sonrisa tierna

Cuando llegaron al hospital inmediatamente se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir informa

—Kushina Uzumaki— había respondido él con voz firme cuando le habían preguntado el nombre del paciente

—En la segunda planta, tendrán que esperar a que el medico les informe— dijo la jovencita con claras señas de desvelo

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke en un gesto de apoyo mientras atravesaban los pasillos y él la estrujo con fuerza

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, Naruto sostenía su quijada con ambas manos y con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas las cuales no dejaba de mover incesantemente

— ¿Has sabido algo? — le pregunto Sakura

El rubio negó con la cabeza

—Nadie me ha querido decir como esta

Naruto necesitaba consuelo y estaba claro que Sasuke no era de los que abrazaba así que Sakura se acercó a él

—Saldrán en poco tiempo— comenzó a decir sentándose a su lado— el medico que esté a cargo de emergencia saldrá con su cara larga tras pasar todo el día atendiendo personas adoloridas, no debes preocuparte— acaricio su mejilla— que tarden en venir significa que aún están atendiéndola

—Se sentía mal desde ayer…debí insistir para que viniéramos a ver a un doctor

Sakura sonrió

—El debí o hubiera no cambia nada— susurro

Sasuke observaba con detenimiento hasta que un hombre corpulento con bata blanca y cara de cansancio apareció en la sala de espera

—Ustedes son familiares de Kushina Uzumaki

—Si— respondió Naruto con impaciencia— ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se ha desmayado?

—Uzumaki-san presenta lo que comúnmente llamamos apendicitis aunque en su caso, espero demasiado para hacerse un chequeo así que el órgano exploto— ante la cara de susto del Naruto el doctor agrego— sé que se oye terrible pero no es nada que no podamos controlar

—P-pero estará bien— pregunto acercándose más al hombre

—Lo estará después que la operemos, hemos calmado el dolor y le hemos puesto suero pero necesitamos que un familiar firme la orden

—Yo lo hago— alego Naruto

—Debe ser alguien mayor de edad— convino el doctor— ¿Alguien más es familiar de ella?

La mirada de Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a Sasuke

—Yo…— dijo con simpleza

—Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — cuando Sasuke le respondió lo anoto en el formulario— ¿Cuál es el parentesco con la paciente?

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente

—Soy…su hijo…— dijo entre dientes

—Excelente, solo falta que firmes aquí…— dijo entregándole la tableta y señalando con el bolígrafo el lugar— de acuerdo, comenzaremos la operación, no tardara mucho pero ella no despertara hasta en la mañana, así que les recomiendo que se vayan a descansar

—Has escuchado, no es nada complicado— espeto la pelirosa

Naruto asintió

—Quiero quedarme— sentencio

—Entonces porque no tratas de dormir mientras termina la operación— le sugirió Sakura

—No tengo sueño

—Puedo acariciar tu cabello mientras intentas dormir— lo tentó sabiendo que el rubio no se negaría

—De acuerdo— espeto con los ojos iluminados consiguiendo que a Sasuke le diera un tic en la ceja

A pesar de su edad el rubio era lo suficientemente alto para ocupar cuatro asientos al estar recostado en la sala de espera

—Pareces acostumbrada a esto…— comento Sasuke de repente, Naruto se había dormido en solo instantes

—Nunca pude acostumbrarme, aun así mi mamá paso los últimos años de su vida entrando y saliendo de clínicas y hospitales— susurro— conozco cada expresión en el rostro de un doctor, casi puedo adivinar cuando son malas noticias y cuando son menos desfavorables

Sasuke la escuchaba en silencio

—Éramos solamente ella y yo así que permanecía sola en la sala de espera, cuando despertaba me pedía que regresara a la escuela, que las enfermeras se harían cargo de ella…así fue hasta el último día de su vida

Las lágrimas asomaron en la comisura de los ojos de Sakura pero Sasuke se encargó de secarlas antes de que cayeran

—No sigas recordándolo…— fijo su mirada en un retrato colgado en la pared—cuando el pasado causa dolor es mejor no pensar en el

Sakura se preguntó qué tan malo había sido su pasado para que su tono de voz reflejara tanta amargura

—Sasuke…— la voz de Itachi lleno el silencio que se había formado— ¿Cómo esta Kushina? — pregunto suavemente para no despertar a Naruto

—La están operando en este momento— y rápidamente le explico lo que había sucedido

— ¿No quieres que me quede un rato más?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza

—Lleva a Sakura a su departamento y encárgate de Naruto

—Me quedare contigo— sentencio la pelirosa al escuchar la mención de su nombre

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Itachi te llevara…

—Dije que me quedaría— repitió con los ojos fijos en los de él

Itachi se sorprendió, usualmente las mujeres no replicaban a lo que Sasuke pedía o más bien ordenaba, escucho suspirar a su hermano y supo que estaba derrotado

El menor camino hacia Naruto y lo despertó agitando levemente su hombro

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto somnoliento

—Itachi está aquí, te quedaras en su departamento esta noche

El rubio frunció las cejas

—Quiero quedarme— se quejo

Sasuke lo miro sin perturbarse

—No voy a discutir contigo te iras y esa será mi última palabra, me quedare hasta que Minato regrese y se haga cargo de la situación ¿De acuerdo? — no era precisamente una pregunto

—De acuerdo…— murmuro Naruto de mala gana

—Anímate Naruto— le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa— Ino se quedó en el departamento preparando ramen y se le da muy bien

Por arte de magia los ojos del rubio se iluminaron

—Llámame cuando termine la operación— le dijo a Sasuke antes de ponerse de pie y seguir al Uchiha mayor

—Tienes dos grandes debilidades— comento Sasuke— las chicas y el ramen

Sakura sonrió

Quedaron nuevamente solos y en silencio, la pelirosa tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke mientras escuchaban el tic tac de un reloj cercano

— ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte? — pregunto él de repente en un tono reservado

Sakura lo confundía, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, nunca se había sentido querido y eso lo atemorizaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, su desconfianza hacia las personas, principalmente mujeres lo habían envuelto en una coraza inmune a sus encantos y artimañas pero ahora se sentía desprovisto de esa defensa y todo era culpa de ella

Sakura se irguió y poso una mano sobre su mejilla

—Porque quiero estar contigo— susurro con el corazón acelerado, prácticamente era una confesión disfrazada

Sasuke tomo la mano que Sakura había puesto sobre su mejilla y se la llevo a los labios para besarla

—Gracias…

Se miraron directamente a los ojos hasta que el doctor se acercó a ellos

—Uchiha-san, la operación ha salido de maravilla— le informo con una sonrisa—su madre…— Sakura lo sintió tensarse a su lado— está siendo trasladada a su habitación en este momento

—Muchas gracias— intervino ella ante el silencio de Sasuke

—Es un placer dar buenas noticias— respondió el doctor— ¿Por qué no regresan a su casa?, todo está bien ahora

—Su esposo vendrá en la mañana, creo que lo esperaremos— contesto Sakura

El hombre torció el gesto

—Siendo así, pueden esperar en la habitación de Uzumaki-san, es amplia y hay un sillón grande en el que ambos podrán acomodarse

Sasuke asintió taciturno, entonces el hombre se fue

— ¿Iremos? — pregunto Sakura

—Ve tú y recuéstate en el sofá yo esperare aquí

—Sasuke…— el pelinegro puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

—Esta vez no cederé— sentencio negando con la cabeza— descansa en el sofá o te llevo ahora mismo a tu departamento

—Tú también puedes venir— replico ella

—Yo no iré…

Sus palabras habían sido demasiado frías para que replicara

— ¿Llamaras a Naruto?

—Lo hare, pero si está dormido no seguiré insistiendo— un par de metros alejada, una enfermera parecía esperar para guiarlos hacia la habitación— ve

Sakura se puso de puntitas y lo beso antes de seguir a la mujer

.

* * *

.

—Acaba de quedarse dormido— le dijo Itachi a Sasuke cuando este llamo para decirles que la operación ya había terminado— ¿Te quedaras toda la noche? — Escucho la respuesta de su hermano con atención— ¿Sakura está contigo?...entonces dile que puede tomarse el día libre…nos veremos luego

— ¿Todo salió bien? — pregunto Ino mientras le daba una taza de café

—Si— respondió dándole el primer sorbo

— ¿Quién es Sakura?...—pregunto la rubia

Itachi se encogió de hombros

—Acabas de darle el día libre, sabes quién es— Ino se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas— bebe, sabes que puedo llegar a ser demasiado celosa— con sus largas uñas delineo el pecho del pelinegro— ¿Qué tanto estas interesado en ella?

El Uchiha la tomo por las caderas para acercarla más a él

—Me gusta cuando te pones celosa

—No juegues con fuego, ultimamente no estoy de humor

La ronca risa de Itachi la hizo fruncir el ceño

—Tiene una especie de relación con Sasuke— la Yamanaka se relajó visiblemente

— ¿Son novios?

—Estoy seguro de que Sasuke no sabe lo que significa eso pero tengo las esperanzas que esa chica haga que vea el mundo con otros ojos— confeso

Y realmente esperaba que eso sucediera, la vida que había llevado su hermano estaba cargada de mal sabores, él se sentía impotente, después de conocerse le había costado mucho ganarse su confianza, prácticamente no se fiaba ni de su misma sombra…

.

* * *

.

—A-gua…

Sakura se despertó en el mismo instante que escucho la voz de Kushina

Se puso de pie con rapidez y vertió agua en un vaso

—Puede inclinarse un poco— dijo poniendo su mano debajo de la cabeza de ella

—Te llamas Sakura ¿cierto? — pregunto una vez que bebió

—Si— susurro

—No pienses que soy una mal agradecida pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me quede acompañando a Sasuke

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron

—Sasuke está aquí— a pesar de su palidez por la pérdida de sangre durante la operación su rostro pareció recobrar vida— ha venido a verme— las lágrimas no tardaron en asomar en sus ojos— ¿Dónde está?

La pelirosa se removió incomoda

—En la sala de espera…ha pasado ahí toda la noche— irremediablemente los ojos de Kushina se apagaron al comprender sus palabras

— ¿No entrara, cierto?

—Él…

—Uzumaki-san que bien que ha despertado— una enfermera intervino y Sakura no pudo estar más agradecida— voy a tomarle la temperatura para descartar infección, si todo va bien se podrá ir en un par de días, en unos momentos vendrá el doctor a revisarla

Nuevamente la pelirroja y Sakura quedaron solas

—Kushina-san yo…

La aludida negó con la cabeza

—No tienes nada que explicarme…sé que Sasuke no vendrá, recuerdo haber escuchado a Naruto llamándolo, supongo que esa es la única razón de que este aquí

—Lo siento…

—No tienes porque— murmuro tratando de dejar de llorar— yo soy la responsable de que me odie

—Sasuke no la odia— trato de consolarla aunque no estaba segura de lo que acababa de decir

—Si me odia…— lloro con más fuerza— me odia porque planee deshacerme de él incluso antes de que naciera

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el solo pensamiento de que Sasuke nunca hubiera existido la hizo sentir una opresión casi asfixiante en el pecho

_._

_._


	12. Chapter 12

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_—__Debieron llamarme en cuanto la trajeron— Minato jadeaba cuando ingreso a la sala de espera cuando recién había amanecido— no sabes el susto que me lleve cuando no encontré a nadie en casa y los vecinos me dijeron que habían traído a Kushina al hospital _

_—No estabas en la ciudad y Naruto estaba muy asustado— dijo Sasuke con la expresión completamente fría en el rostro_

_Minato suspiro_

_— ¿Cómo está?_

_—Ya te dije que la operación salió muy bien_

_— ¿Has ido a verla? — pregunto con cautela_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja, realmente le parecía una pregunta estúpida_

_—Uchiha-san— no se habían percatado que una enfermera se acercaba a ellos— su madre ya ha despertado, puede pasar a verla apenas salga la señorita que la acompaña— sonrió sin darse por enterada que el pelinegro había gruñido _

_— ¿Quién esta con Kushina? — pregunto Minato_

_—Mi novia…_

_Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando tal nombramiento salió con tanta naturalidad de sus labios, contrario a sentir aversión hacia ese término le gusto la sensación de saber que Sakura tenía un lazo con él _

_— Y porque esta ella con Kushina, deberias ser tú  
_

_Sasuke masajeo el puente de su nariz, estaba cansado de que todos intentaran imponerle cosas_

_No respondió, no estaba con animos, estaba acostumbrado al desvelo pero su cuerpo protestaba al estar en una incomoda, dura y fría silla toda la noche  
_

_—Deja de perder el tiempo aquí y ve con ella, dile a Sakura que es hora de irnos _

_Minato entorno los ojos mas no dijo nada mas, se encamino a la habitación que le habían indicado_

_El rubio entristeció ante la actitud de Sasuke, Kushina anhelaba tanto un acercamiento con él que le destrozaba el corazón cada vez que se llevaba una desilusión, ella seguía atormentado por lo que había hecho en el pasado, constantemente se recriminaba su falta de valor para afrontar lo que le había sucedido_

_No pudo negar que le dolió enterrarse de la verdad aunque fue más fuerte el golpe de saber que ella pensó que le daría la espalda _

_Suspiro antes de entrar para relajar sus músculos, había estado tan asustado y preocupado que estaba seguro que había envejecido de repente _

_._

_Cuando abrió la puerta vio a la misma pelirosa que estaba en el restaurante con Sasuke, de espaldas a la puerta mientras Kushina lloraba_

_Su instinto lo llevo a abrazarla y tratar de consolarla y ella se abrazó a él con fuerza _

_._

_._

_Sakura salió en silencio de la habitación, la confesión de Kushina aun la tenía estupefacta_

_¿Cómo había podido haber sido tan cruel? _

_Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos _

_Camino con lentitud para calmarse un poco, no podía dejar que Sasuke se diera cuenta, estaba segura que para él sería humillante que ella supiera que era un hijo no deseado, ahora comprendia su actitud hacía la pelirroja...  
_

_Al estar a pocos metros de la sala de espera escucho su voz, seria, fría, distante, estaba hablando por teléfono y estaba segura que era a su oficina porque ordenaba archivar documentos y cancelar citas y reuniones_

_Estando a apenas dos metros de distancia a él, corrió y lo abrazo_

_Sasuke se sorprendió tanto que abrió los brazos y dejo de hablar_

_Acaricio su cabello al sentirla temblar, algo en su interior se estremeció_

_—Te llamare más tarde…— dijo a la persona tras la línea— Shhh— siseo al escucharla sollozar— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto acariciando su cabello_

_—Te quiero…— le confeso llorando con más fuerza— te quiero…_

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras_

**_...¿Lo quería?..._**

_Nadie le había confesado tal cosa, nunca, trago saliva con dificulta, no sabía qué hacer ni que sentir, era algo nuevo y más el sentir que su pecho se inflaba de ¿emoción? _

_._

* * *

_._

_Kin observaba perpleja el teléfono, aun no colgaba la bocina y es que su jefe estaba actuando extraño_

_Nunca, desde que trabajaba con él le había pedido que reprogramara citas o cancelara reuniones, estaba segura que Sasuke respiraba, dormía y comía pensando en hacer más dinero _

_Sonrió un poco divertida cuando algo se le vino a la mente  
_

_Había intentado seducirlo, era muy apuesto y tenía dinero, dos buenas convinaciones aunque se había llevado el fiasco de su vida cuando él le aclaro que no mezclaba el sexo con el trabajo_

_"Si quieres sexo lo tendrás pero no trabajaras más para mi, pero si quieres conservar tu trabajo olvida que intentaste algo"_

_Por supuesto había preferido la estabilidad de un sueldo jugoso que un revolcon de una sola noche, aunque decidir no le fue tan fácil en ese momento, casi había sido un pecado desaprovechar tal oportunidad_

_Aunque pocas semanas después conoció a la persona que le habia enseñado a amar  
_

_Suspiro ilusionada_

_Ahora que ella era feliz, queria que todos lo fueran, eso incluía a su jefe _

_._

* * *

_._

_Aun abrazaba con fuerza a la pelirosa cuando escucho la voz contenida de su hermano _

_—Lamento interrumpirlos— espeto el mayor intentando no reír  
_

_Sasuke gruño al detectarlo_

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó  
_

_—Naruto estaba impaciente por ver a su madre— respondió— de todas maneras iba hacía la oficina así que nos ofrecimos a traerlo_

_A Sasuke no le paso desapercibido el "nos" y gruño cuando una mata de cabello rubio se asomo tras su hermano  
_

_—Hola gatito…_

_Sakura parpadeo antes de reír  
_

_La rubia se acercó a Sasuke  
_

_—Me has extrañado ¿Cierto?_

_—No tienes idea— ironizo _

_Ino sonrio ampliamente __y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él_

_—Pero gatito que veo— dijo con una sonrisa— hay algo diferente en tus ojos  
_

_—Aléjate de mí bruja— espeto caminando hacia su hermano— y no vuelvas a llamarme así_

_Ino hizo un puchero_

_—Pero es que te queda tan bien…  
_

_Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada y Sakura rio con más fuerza secando las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos_

_—Ino deja de molestarlo— le advirtió Itachi, luego se fijo en la pelirosa— veo que aun sigues aquí— comento con una sonrisa— Sakura quiero presentarte a mi prometida _

_—Me llamo Ino Yamanaka— dijo la rubia acercandose a ella  
_

_Sakura le sonrió_

_—Yo soy Sakura Haruno _

_Sasuke observo a la pelirosa con atención y aun no comprendía el significado de sus palabras_

_—Tengo que llevar a Ino a su cita y se nos está haciendo tarde— la voz de Itachi lo trajo de vuelta— después tengo que ir a la oficina  
_

_—Iré a cambiarme, creo que llegare a tiempo para la sesión— espeto Sakura_

_—Descuida— asevero Itachi— tómate el día libre, le había dicho a Sasuke que te dijera  
_

_La pelirosa negó con la cabeza_

_—No puedo aceptar_

_—Insisto, además con todas las fotos que te hicimos ayer hemos avanzado mucho con el catalogo— tomo la mano de Ino_

_—Espero que podamos encontrarnos otra vez, Sakura— se despidió la rubia—Adiós gatito…_

_A Sasuke le palpito una vena en la cien _

_._

_Poco tiempo después, Sakura y Sasuke abandonaron el hospital sin que esta se molestara en preguntarle si pasaría a ver a Kushina, estaba clara la razón de su alejamiento con ella, por otra parte la pelirosa pensaba en lo que había confesado y sintió miedo, era demasiado apresurado y aun no conocia los sentimientos de él  
_

_Masajeo el puente de su nariz, aunque el sofá era comodo no había conseguido dormir demasiado y eso le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_Sin saber que decir, el viaje de regreso a su departamento fue en completo silencio y algo tenso además, o era ella la que estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerse esa idea _

_._

_— ¿Iras a la oficina? — le pregunto Sakura una vez que estuvieron delante de la puerta de su departamento _

_—Primero iré a ducharme— respondió Sasuke sosteniendo la solapa de su traje obviando que debía cambiarse de ropa  
_

_Sakura se debatía entre hablar de lo que había dicho o callar, tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió a Sasuke acercarse a ella, fue hasta que sintió sus manos tras su nuca y sus labios sobre los suyos que dejo de pensar realmente _

_El beso era profundo aunque el pelinegro apenas uso su lengua, sin esperar que Sakura saboreara su delicioso sabor, Sasuke se apartó y camino hacia el ascensor sin decir una palabra  
_

_—Sasuke…— susurro cuando las puertas se cerraron _

_—Sakura, ¿No deberías estar trabajando?— Temari salía de su departamento con Shikaku en brazos_

_—Me han dado el día libre— respondió con una sonrisa forzada_

_La rubia sonrió levemente al detectarlo _

_—No tienes muy buen aspecto_

_—Me duele la cabeza_

_Temari bajo la vista hacia su hijo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia ella nuevamente_

_—Planeaba llevar a Shikaku al parque pero al parecer él no está de acuerdo con el plan— Sakura sonrió al ver al bebe dormido— porque no entras, te daré una pastilla y un té para eliminar ese dolor de cabeza_

_—Sí, bueno creo que necesito ese te— convino_

_Temari acostó al pequeño pelinegro en su cuna _

_—Supongo que apenas eres un par de años mayor que yo, debe ser un poco complicado tener una familia tan pronto_

_La rubia sonrió_

_—En realidad sí, no planeábamos tener hijos tan pronto pero el único método anticonceptivo seguro es la abstinencia— se burló, luego negó con la cabeza— amo a Shikamaru y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin Shikaku así que soy feliz _

_— ¿Y tienes más familia?_

_—Mi padre, él vive en Okinawa junto a mi hermano mayor Kankuro y también tengo un hermano menor, su nombre es Gaara _

_—Debió ser divertido crecer en una familia numerosa _

_—Hubiera sido divertido si hubiese tenido una hermana con quien tener secretos y cosas así— espeto la rubia— ¿Tu eres hija única?_

_Sakura asintió_

_—De hecho éramos solo mi madre y yo…mis abuelos echaron a mamá de casa cuando quedo embarazada, mi padre murió solo días después de que naciera así que mi familia quedo reducida a solo mi madre_

_—Lo siento…_

_—He aprendido a afrontarlo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros aunque aún le resultaba doloroso_

_—Pero supongo que ahora no te sientes sola— le dio un sorbo a su taza— tu novio realmente se ve interesado en ti _

_La pelirosa sonrió con ironía, no estaba tan segura, Sasuke prácticamente había huido de ella _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke permanecía de pie en la oscuridad_

_._

_Era casi las dos de la madrugada, todos sus empleados seguramente estaban confortablemente dormidos mientras él aun no salía de su oficina, la confesión de Sakura aun lo tenía aturdido_

_¿Lo quería?..._

_Nunca nadie antes le había dicho tales palabras, fue el juguete de muchas mujeres por mucho tiempo, fue el empleado de Danzo y Homura durante su niñez, fue un estorbo para su propia madre, porque alguien llegaría a quererlo si estaba completamente corroído _

_Observo su reflejo en los ventanales y de inmediato la imagen de Sakura a su lado apareció pero cuando intento acariciarle el rostro la imagen se difumino_

_Salió de su oficina en ese mismo instante y se dirigió al único lugar en donde se había sentido realmente reconfortado, aunque en realidad era la presencia de ella la que hacia el milagro_

_Las calles estaban casi desiertas mientras que él conducía a toda velocidad para encontrarse con quien anhelaba _

_¿Anhelar?, la quería, él también la quería_

_A pesar de las protestas de su cerebro su corazón poco a poco se había derretido ante ella, solo por ella _

_._

_Cuando llego al aparcamiento recordó que en la guantera del carro aun guardaba la llave del departamento de Sakura que había tomado "prestada", sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera  
_

_Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza cuando el guardia de seguridad lo saludo inclinando levemente su sombrero  
_

_El viaje en el ascensor se le hacía eterno y casi suspiro aliviado cuando las puertas se abrieron en el sexto piso_

_Apenas acercó la llave electrónica a la cerradura el cerrojo se abrió, con el paso de un felino silencioso atravesó la sala de estar sin tropezar, había memorizado la posición de los muebles el par de ocasiones que estuvo ahí, así como también se sabía de memoria el camino hasta la recamara de Sakura  
_

_._

_Una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación y a la dueña de esta_

_Sakura estaba profundamente dormida aunque en sus manos había un libro a medio leer_

_Sonrió ante la escena _

_Uno de los tirantes de su pequeño camisón se le había deslizado por sus hombros dándole una buena perspectiva del nacimiento de sus pechos _

_Se inclinó y comenzó a depositar un camino de besos desde su brazo derecho hasta su hombro_

_Ella abrió los ojos somnolienta pero al sentir otra presencia cerca de ella, se asusto_

_._

_—Shhh, no te asustes— susurro viéndola directamente a los ojos_

_La pelirosa pareció relajarse poco a poco_

_—Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? — Vio el reloj en su mesita de noche— estaba segura que había cerrado bien la puerta_

_—Y lo hiciste…— sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba su mejilla— pero una simple puerta no se interpondrá entre mi novia y yo_

_Sakura sonrió con los labios temblorosos _

_—Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver _

_Sasuke se puso serio de repente _

_—Me creerías si te digo que si intentaba huir…es la primera vez que me siento tan confundido— se apresuró a decir al ver sus ojos humedecerse— siempre he estado solo— le confeso— la razón de mi vida siempre ha sido superficial… hasta que te conocí_

_Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por los ojos de la pelirosa_

_—Kamisama, si alguno de mis hermanos me escuchara hablar tantas cursilerías no me dejarían en paz por el resto de mi vida— bromeo secando sus lágrimas _

_—Lo mantendremos en secreto— sollozo _

_El ambiente se volvió tan relajado que fue ese momento en el que Sasuke la beso_

_._

_Hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de ella profundizo más el beso mientras Sakura acariciaba su espalda _

_._

_—Te quiero…— le confeso— te deseo_

_Sakura se estremeció _

_—Entonces tómame— se separó de él mostrando en sus ojos ahora casi negros que ella también lo deseaba_

_Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarle el saco y la camisa a Sasuke, halándola para conseguir sacarla de sus pantalones mientras él observaba como hipnotizado_

_Con los dientes apretados para controlar su libido, Sasuke la empujo suavemente sobre la cama para deshacerse de sus pantalones y reunirse con ella nuevamente_

_La sensación de sus cuerpos amoldándose no tenía precio_

_Era preciosa, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda _

_Con solo besar su boca, el cuerpo se le estremeció violentamente y ella le respondía con la misma pasión _

_._

_Desde que la había visto por primera vez sobre la pasarela, la mente de Sasuke se había llenado de fantasías, recordando una de ellas y la que más le apetecía. Tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo en carne viva que la realidad sobrepasaba por creces a su imaginación_

_Nada podía compararse con tenerla con sus muslos apretados a cada lado de su cintura_

_—Llevas demasiada ropa— dijo con voz ronca— desnúdate para mi…_

_Sakura le regalo una sonrisa traviesa, antes de empezar a deslizar las tiras de su camisón, sostuvo la prenda sobre sus pechos una vez que los tirante se habían deslizado por sus brazos_

_Sasuke apenas podía respirar y cuando por fin ella soltó el camisón revelando sus pechos ante su hambrienta mirada, dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción_

_El corazón de Sakura estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, y el ver como el tórax de Sasuke se elevaba y descendía a compas con su respiración forzada la excito aún más _

_—Hermosa…— susurro incorporándose para besarla nuevamente _

_._

_._


	13. Chapter 13

_._

_HOLA CHICAS, HOY ES LUNES Y TOCA ACTUALIZACIÓN_

_AGRADEZCO NUEVAMENTE TODOS SU COMENTARIOS Y ME DISCULPO POR SER TAN SADICA Y SIEMPRE DEJARLAS EN SUSPERON_

_AVISO... HOY SI HAY LEMMON_

_ME COMPADECI DEL POBRE SASUKE (y de ustedes también ^^) _

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, INTENTE HACERLO UN POQUITO ORIGINAL, USTEDES ME DIRAN QUE TAL QUEDO_

_ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS_

_BYE BYE..._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_Sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, Sasuke devoraba cada parte de su anatomía mientras sus manos apretaban sus muslos y la incitaban a moverse sobre sus caderas_

_La sensación de estar piel con piel estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza, era perfecta, sencillamente perfecta_

_—Sasuke…— gimió pasando saliva con dificultad al sentir su voluptuosa erección apretada contra su parte más intima _

_Arqueo completamente su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro succiono con fuerza sus pezones y dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando una de las manos de él comenzó a acariciar su sexo _

_Los minutos transcurrían entre gemidos, jadeos y caricias_

_Ya ninguno de los dos tenia barreras entre sus cuerpo, el camisón de Sakura estaba tirado junto a sus bragas y la ropa de Sasuke, el pelinegro estiro su mano hacia el velador, en donde había puesto los condones que guardaba en su billetera_

_—Estas preparada para mí— siseo Sasuke al sentirla húmeda  
_

_Gracias a su impaciencia no consiguió abrir el envoltorio con sus manos, estaba tan ansioso que se ayudó con los dientes _

_—Guíame hacia ti— jadeo apretando los dientes con fuerza _

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, apenada, sonrojada y asustada, aun así tomo toda la extensión del miembro de Sasuke entre sus manos y titubeante lo guio hacia ella_

_Sentir la leve intromisión le hizo erizar la piel, era excitante y placentero hasta que Sasuke alzo las caderas un poco y sintió el inminente dolor_

_—Espera…espera— gimió con una mueca lastimera _

_El pelinegro no entendía, aun así se detuvo, con mucho esfuerzo está de más decir  
_

_—Hay algo que no te he dicho— Sasuke espero en silencio— nunca…nunca he estado con alguien...es decir tu eres el primero...  
_

_La confesión descoloco a Sasuke_

_Nunca había estado en una situación semejante, nunca había sido el primero en la vida de una mujer, nunca…_

_Debía dejar de comparar a Sakura con las demás, ella era diferente y a partir de ese momento seria completamente suya_

_—Trataré de no lastimarte— susurro antes de besar delicadamente sus labios_

_Sakura se sintió tan vulnerable que quiso llorar_

_—Solo hazlo despacio— pidió sonrojada, aunque lo cierto era que no lo sabía, trataba de recordar si sus profesores algunas vez le enseñaron más que buenas costumbres y cómo comportarse en sociedad pero fui inútil, todo era demasiado básico _

_Sasuke la sorprendió al colocarla bajo su cuerpo, aparto un mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos y nuevamente le dio un delicado beso_

_—Creo que así estarás más cómoda— mientras hablaba trataba de contenerse, el deseo era tan grande que temió hacerle daño_

_Lentamente se deslizo entre sus pliegues, suavemente, conteniéndose, la humedad de ella y la lubricación del condón permitieron que le fuera más fácil deslizarse dentro de ella hasta que fue detenido por la barrera que la hacía virgen _

_—Abre tus ojos— susurro él sonriendo al verla apretarlos con fuerza— no me dirás que te has acobardado ahora_

_Sakura sonrió _

_—Hazlo ahora antes de que me arrepienta— bromeo _

_—Si lo haces, creo que saltaría por el balcón— contracto Sasuke_

_—No tengo balcón_

_—Entonces por la ventana_

_Sakura rio con fuerza esta vez aunque el momento no era precisamente oportuno, fue entonces que sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna y a Sasuke ponerse tenso de repente_

_Soltó el aire con un leve gemido pero al contrario de lo que pensó la unión de dos cuerpos aunque dolorosa era lo mejor del mundo_

_—Hiciste trampa— gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior _

_Sasuke sonrió de lado mas no dijo nada, la sensación de estar dentro de ella lo embriagaba _

_._

_Él comenzó a moverse lentamente primero, temiendo hacerle daño, Sakura se apretaba sus hombros con las yemas de sus dedos, suspirando ante cada contracción _

_Atrapo sus labios y exploro su boca con la lengua_

_Sonriendo cuando ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura incitándolo, seguía besándola mientras se movía a un ritmo frenético esta vez _

_Las acometidas aceleraron a tal punto que ambos sudaban abundantemente, el dolor aún seguía latente pero paso a segundo término ante el deseo, la pasión y la excitación que Sakura sentía en ese momento_

_Las sabanas habían quedado enrolladas al pie de la cama mientras el resto del cobertor compartía el suelo con la ropa _

_— ¡Sasuke! — Sakura estaba completamente perdida, sentía que su vientre vibraba y su cuerpo completamente tenso se relajaba en un instante _

_Un segundo después el Uchiha caía sobre ella_

_Aunque sabía que debía estar aplastándola, Sakura no se quejaba, al contrario, lo apretaba con tal fuerza que no habría podido apartarse aunque quisiera_

_Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento y luego, dejando escapar un suspiro, Sasuke se apartó para quitarse el preservativo_

_— ¿Cómo te sientes? — ante su tilde de preocupación Sakura sonrió y acaricio su mejilla_

_—Mejor que nunca— respondió perezosa _

_Sasuke se le quedo mirando con detenimiento, aún estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de suceder_

_Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa orgullosa afloro en sus labios junto a un pensamiento primitivo, ahora era suya, le pertenecía por completo_

_Saberse el primero le hizo hinchar el pecho de orgullo masculino o ego aunque otro pensamiento lo ataco, deseaba ser también el último y todos los de en medio, no quería que ella se entregara a nadie más que a él no quería que nadie la viera como la había visto él esa noche _

_Ese pensamiento lo asustó enormemente_

_—Haz fruncido el ceño de repente— comento ella regresándolo a la escena _

_—Duerme…— susurro atrayéndola a su pecho y abrazándola protectoramente _

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Estas cómoda? Cariño— le pregunto Minato a Kushina mientras acomodaba su almohada_

_—Si, gracias— respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor— deberías estar camino a la oficina, las enfermeras me cuidan muy bien_

_El rubio sonrió_

_—Te estas quejando de mis cuidados_

_—Por supuesto que no— respondió tomando una de sus manos— es solo que estoy un poco avergonzada _

_— ¿Y eso porque?_

_—Creo que esta no es edad para este tipo de malestares_

_La risa de Minato resonó en la habitación _

_—No te rías…— inflo las mejillas _

_—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo que si te reprocho es que aun sintiéndote mal no fuiste a ver a un doctor_

_La pelirroja se sonrojo_

_—Y luego dices que Naruto es tozudo _

_— ¿Ya te ha dicho el medico cuando poder regresar a casa? — pregunto cambiando drásticamente el tema _

_—En un par de días, depende de lo buena paciente que seas _

_Kushina se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño _

_—No dejes que Naruto como comida chatarra…_

_—Contratare a alguien que se haga cargo del aseo de la casa y la comida— Kushina iba a replicar pero Minato acallo sus protestas con un gesto _

_De repente la mujer fijo su vista en la ventana _

_—Le confesé a esa chica que había abandonado a Sasuke…— dijo de repente— por la forma en que me miro parecía decepcionada_

_—Hablas de la novia de Sasuke_

_— ¿Es su novia?_

_—Él mismo me lo dijo_

_Kushina sonrió _

_—Ella es especial— espeto— no sé, tiene algo en su mirada que hace pensar a cualquiera que puede sentirse bien, creo que por eso le dije lo que le dije_

_Minato se sentó en la cama, a su lado_

_—Te aseguro que ella no cree que eres un monstruo…yo también creo que es una buena chica, ahora relájate y trata de dormir un rato_

_—Estoy cansada de dormir— replico_

_—Se una buena paciente— se burló— de lo contrario te quedaras aquí de por vida_

_Kushina cerró los ojos en un acto teatral de estar dormida_

_._

* * *

_._

_Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana la hicieron despertar, fue entonces que se descubrió rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke, que la beso suavemente en el cuello cuando la vio abrir los ojos_

_Estaba encima de él con el cabello hacia un lado mientras él acariciaba la curva del hombro_

_ Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiéndose algo avergonzada _

_ — ¿Cómo he acabado aquí?_

_ Él sonrió y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo desnudo, hasta detenerse en su trasero._

_ —Yo te puse ahí, me gusta tenerte encima…— la devoro con la mirada— creo que podría acostumbrarme_

_Los colores subieron a su rostro y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de él _

_—Cubre tus ojos— murmuro_

_— ¿Para qué?_

_—Estoy desnuda— respondió obviando el asunto_

_—Yo también…_

_—Sasuke— gruño_

_—No parecías tímida antes _

_Eso era cierto pero ayudaba el hecho de que era de madrugada y la luz de la lámpara era demasiado tenue, a la luz del sol era completamente diferente_

_Sasuke la tomo por ambos brazos y la hizo ascender, deleitándose con su curvilínea figura cuando consiguió que se irguiera completamente, sus pezones parecían responder al más mínimo toque y el estar tan unidos no hacía más que avivar su deseo por poseerla nuevamente _

_Guiado por su apetito por ella se irguió para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos_

_El beso no tardó en hacerse cada vez más profundo, las manos de Sasuke no permanecía tranquilas, exploraba cada curva, cada tramo de su piel como queriendo memorizarlo, sus labios abandonaron su boca y bajaron hacia sus pechos, atrapando entre sus dientes los sensibles pezones _

_Sakura gimió arqueándose completamente _

_Enredos sus manos en los cabellos oscuros de él apretándolo más contra ella, estaba extasiada, la vergüenza nuevamente no entraba en la ecuación_

_—Sasuke— jadeo cuando este escabullo su otra mano hacia su sexo, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el acto_

_—Ya estas húmeda— descubrió con satisfacción— ¿Quieres que entre en ti?_

_Sakura trago saliva con dificultad mientras asentía_

_—Podría lastimarte— jugo_

_—NO…— gimió besándolo _

_Sasuke atrapo con sus dientes el labio inferior de ella antes que se separaran _

_—Quiero devorarte— gruño_

_La hizo recostarse sobre su espalda en el suave colchón, tomando un nuevo condón del velador se lo coloco con impaciencia y la penetro de un solo golpe_

_El cuerpo de la pelirosa se arqueo aun doloroso y resentido pero poco le importo al sentirlo llenándola por completo_

_Las embestidas esta vez eran profundas y rápidas _

_En un momento, en medio del torbellino que sacudía sus cuerpos, Sasuke sin salir de ella la hizo acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él _

_—Definitivamente prefiero este panorama _

_La excitación nublo la visión de Sakura, alejo su vergüenza y disipo el dolor, quería entregarse por completo a él, quería unirse más a él aunque desde la perspectiva de ambos era casi imposible, puso sus dos manos sobre el estómago firme de él y se impulsó marcando su ritmo, más rápido y profundo _

_Sasuke hizo una mueca_

_Estaba casi al límite, ella lo estaba llevando al límite_

_Sakura lo supo y se dejó llevar al mismo tiempo que él, desplomándose sobre su torso, exhausta_

_Bastaron pocos minutos para que sus respiraciones se normalizaran _

_—No quiero levantarme— ronroneo ante las suaves caricias de Sasuke en su espalda_

_—No lo hagas entonces _

_—Tengo que ir a trabajar— se irguió— llegare tarde_

_Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse Sasuke la sostuvo por las caderas_

_—No vas a ninguna parte— gruño_

_—Itachi me dio el día de ayer libre, tengo que ir a la sesión de hoy _

_—Soy técnicamente tu jefe y te ordeno que te quedes donde estas _

_Sakura arqueo una ceja divertida_

_—Tu no me contrataste— lo contradijo_

_—Si pero indirectamente yo te pago— contracto él_

_—Tu nombre no aparece en mi contrato_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado_

_—Puedo hacer que se cancele la sesión de hoy _

_—Eso retrasaría el catalogo _

_El Uchiha descubrió que eso no le importaba con tal y pudiera estar con ella un minuto más, pero después de todo cedió, ella era responsable con su trabajo no sería él quien la hiciera cambiar_

_—De acuerdo pero quiero que nos bañemos juntos _

_—De ninguna manera— negó con la cabeza_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_—Porque sospecho que no dejarías tus manos quietas_

_Tomo la sabana que estaba al lado de la cama y enrollo su cuerpo en ella antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha _

_._

_Resignado aunque de mala gana se levantó de la cama y se vistió, no había caso en bañarse, regresaría a su departamento y ahí aprovecharía para cambiar su traje, recordando que ella aún se sentía apenada ante su presencia decidió llevarse el saco, la corbata y los zapatos para terminar de vestirse en la sala _

_._

_Estaba terminando de atar el nudo cuando el timbre sonó _

_._

_—Buenos días Uchiha-san— lo saludo Temari_

_—Buenos días— respondió él con voz grave_

_—Al parecer se equivocaron al entregar la correspondencia, esto es de Sakura— dijo entregándole un fajo de sobres— ya avise en recepción así que creo que esto no volverá a suceder_

_El pelinegro asintió en un gesto de agradecimiento, luego su mirada se centró en el pequeño pelinegro que extendía sus brazos hacia él_

_—Parece que le agrada— sonrió la rubia— bien es hora de irse— dijo con voz maternal pero Shikaku seguía protestando— ¿Qué sucede? — lo levanto a la altura de su rostro pero este giro su cabecita hacia Sasuke_

_—Supongo que quiere que Sasuke lo cargue_

_Sakura apareció en la sala con unos jeans gastados, unas botas altas a juego con una camisa negra sin mangas _

_—Si debe ser eso— convino Temari_

_Mientras tanto Sasuke la miraba fijamente, se le antojaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos aun cuando no habían pasado muchos minutos desde que estuvo dentro de ella _

_—Sasuke cárgalo— la pelirosa lo saco de su letargo_

_El aludido miro al niño casi horrorizado_

_—No sé cómo— se negó con un movimiento de su cabeza_

_Sakura sonrió acercándose a Temari_

_—Vamos, algún día tienes que aprender— le dijo con inocencia provocando que a la mente de Sasuke regresara aquel sueño en donde ella sostenía a su hijo_

_Tomo al pequeño pelinegro y lo acercó a Sasuke que aun parecía reacio_

_—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sostener su cabeza— le indico haciendo ademan para que juntara ambas manos—…eso, así es, ves que no es tan difícil…siéntate en el sofá para que estés más cómodo _

_—Los hombres son realmente miedosos en estos asuntos— susurro Temari a Sakura_

_—Si…— murmuro ella, observándolo con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios_

_—Ya te sientes mejor ¿No es así?, tu rostro es completamente diferente al de ayer— la pelirosa se sonrojo— estas resplandeciente— continuo _

_En ese momento el teléfono del departamento de Temari comenzó a sonar_

_—Ve a atender, Shikaku está bastante entretenido con Sasuke_

_—Regresare en un momento_

_—Cómo es que nunca habías tenido un bebe en los brazos— comento Sakura sentándose a su lado_

_—Donde yo vivía no se veían niños con frecuencia— respondió distante, casi con dolor_

_—Háblame de cuando eras niño, tengo curiosidad_

_El pelinegro se encogió de hombros_

_—No hay nada interesante que contar _

_—Sé que no viviste con tu madre…— dijo con cautela— pero vivir con tu padre supuso alguna aventura o algo así_

_Repentinamente Sasuke le entrego al bebe, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda_

_— ¿Sasuke?... —susurro_

_—Ninguna aventura sucedió en mi infancia, limpie los sucios pisos de un repugnante bar desde que tenía seis años hasta que cumplí catorce para ganar un plato de comida al día Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos _

_._

_._


	14. Chapter 14

_._

**OH! CHICAS AYER TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIR EL CAP 13, NO LLEGARON LAS NOTIFICACIONES Y TODO FUE UNA CAOS, ESPERO NO TENER PROBLEMAS HOY  
**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE PUDIERON COMENTAR Y CONSIGUIERON VER EL CAPITULO Y A LAS QUE NO**

**...PONGANSE AL DIA... ^,^**

**COMO SUPUSE LES GUSTO MUCHO EL LEMMON, CLARO TODAS SOMOS PERVERTIDAS**

**YA NO ESCRIBO MAS Y LAS DEJO LEER**

**BYE**

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_—Lamento haber tardado— la voz alegre de Temari inundo la sala— Shikaku es hora de irnos— se dirigió a su bebe sin ser consciente del ambiente lúgubre que se había formado— dile adiós a Sakura y Sasuke-san—agito la pequeña manito del bebe en señal de despedida_

_Sakura siguió a Temari como una autómata y cerró la puerta tras su ida, silenciosamente _

_—Sasuke…_

_—Si ya estas listas, te llevare al trabajo— dijo él sin aun girarse_

_—Si…— susurro con una opresión en el pecho _

_._

_Ninguno de los dos hablo durante el corto trayecto, Sasuke se limitó a mantener la mirada en la carretera mientas ella jugaba con las manos en su regazo _

_._

_—Buenos días Uchiha-san— lo saludo el guardia de seguridad al darle la entrada_

_Sasuke asintió en respuesta _

_Al ocupar el lugar que su hermano había designado para su auto, bajo rápidamente y rodeo el vehículo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de él_

_—Llámame y vendré por ti— le dijo suavemente _

_—Te llamare— convino ella comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta_

_Sasuke la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, la acercó a él y antes de que ella protestara estampo sus labios sobre los de ella _

_Sakura no tardo en corresponder el beso que parecía cargado de tristeza _

_Se arrepentía de haber intentado indagar en su vida, parecía como si hubiera revivido todo un calvario, se estremeció al recordar sus palabras, ¿Qué clase de vida llevo desde su infancia? ¿Cómo es que sus padres lo permitieron?_

_._

_Camino pensativa hasta el set de fotografía, las maquillistas y encargadas de vestuario debían llamarla más de dos veces para conseguir su atención, el momento más feliz de su vida en solo minutos se había vuelto solo desasosiego _

_._

_Las palabras de Sasuke habían estado llenas de dolor, su infancia claramente había sido destruida, el pensar en un pequeño pelinegro afanado entre la suciedad para conseguir comida hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran, su subconsciente se burló de ella, y todavía creía que su vida ahora era una pesadilla…que equivocada estaba, su infancia a pesar del sufrimiento por la enfermedad de su madre no careció de amor o bienestar, obtuvo cuanto quiso cuando era niña pero Sasuke, él y apenas había conseguido sobrevivir_

_._

_Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro_

_._

_—Ven a mi oficina— le dijo la voz suave y en un tono de preocupación de Itachi, mientras extendía un pañuelo hacia ella_

_Al levantar la vista hacia el espejo descubrió gruesas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas _

_La ayudo a ponerse de pie ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas ahí que por una dura mirada de su jefe continuaron trabajando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada_

_._

_Atravesaron los pasillos en silencio, Itachi caminaba a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo en un gesto protector_

_._

_Sakura se sentó en uno de los sofás de la oficina mientras Itachi la contemplaba recostado contra su escritorio_

_Dejo que ella se desahogara y sus lágrimas cayeran libremente _

_._

_— ¿Por qué estas llorando? — pregunto con cautela _

_Sakura apretó las manos sobre su regazo _

_Itachi suspiro_

_—Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí— dijo— si Sasuke ha hecho algo…_

_—Él no ha hecho nada— sollozo_

_— ¿Entonces?..._

_Cuando Sakura levanto la mirada, Itachi casi pudo ver un brillo de reproche en sus ojos_

_— ¿Qué hacían todos ustedes cuando Sasuke siendo __apenas__ un niño tenía que trabajar para conseguir alimentos _

_Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron desmesuradamente_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla tras su escritorio_

_Nadie lo sabía, era la primera vez que le hablaba a alguien sobre su infancia, era tan doloroso que el solo recordar le hacía arder la piel como cuando Homura lo castigaba golpeándolo con un cinturón_

_Masajeo el puente de su nariz _

_No le gustaba recordar pero le fue tan fácil contarle un poco de su vida a ella que por un instante se sintió reconfortado _

_—Uchiha-san, la reunión empezara en cinco minutos— le anuncio Kin por el intercomunicador, sacándolo de su letargo _

_—Iré en seguida— suspiro_

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Él te ha dicho eso…? — después de un largo silencio Itachi al fin consiguió decir algo_

_Sakura asintió con lentitud  
_

_— ¿Qué más te dijo?_

_—No sé si deba seguir hablando sobre esto— dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al detectar la sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro— yo no debí…_

_—Dime todo lo que te haya dicho…— pidió viéndola directamente a los ojos_

_Sakura vio la desesperación reflejada en su rostro y entonces comprendió que Itachi desconocía el pasado de su hermano_

_—Me dijo que desde que tenía seis años limpiaba los pisos de un sucio bar para ganarse una comida al día…_

_El rostro de Itachi palideció  
_

_—Yo…yo no lo sabía— espeto pasandose una mano por el cabello  
_

_—Entonces no entiendo…— susurro _

_El pelilargo se paseo como un leon enjaulado_

_—Kushina abandono a Sasuke apenas nació, fue hasta que él cumplió veintidós años que lo encontramos con ayuda de un detective…_

_La pelirosa cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para reprimir un grito de sorpresa, sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente _

_—Como pudo hacer una cosa así…— susurro horrorizada_

_Itachi bajo la mirada, la vileza que su padre había cometido con Kushina había sido el detonante _

___—_Sucedieron muchas cosas_—_ murmuro_—_ solo la misma Kushina tiene la potestad para decirlo  


_Sakura se puso de pie_

_—Iré a verla…— sentencio, pero cuando pretendía salir Itachi le sostuvo el brazo_

_—Solo no le hables de lo que Sasuke te ha dicho— pidió— ella no está al tanto de todo…_

_Sakura frunció las cejas sin comprender, si Kushina era la que podía darle respuestas, tampoco sabía completamente la verdad ¿A qué se refería con eso?..._

_Aun así asintió y salió de la oficina_

_._

_Tomo un taxi apenas abandono el edificio y con la voz temblorosa le pidió al conductor que la llevara al hospital _

_Antes de llegar a recepción, se encontró a la misma enfermera que la había guiado a la habitación de Kushina en el pasillo_

_._

_—Disculpe, Kushina Uzumaki aun esta ingresa_

_—Si— respondió amablemente— si viene a verla, llega justo a la hora de visita_

_— ¿Hay alguien con ella? — pregunto_

_La enfermera negó con la cabeza_

_—Su esposo acaba de irse_

_Sakura asintió y se encamino hacia la habitación, el viaje en el ascensor se le hizo de lo más sofocante mientras sentía su pulso acelerado y sudor perlando su frente _

_._

_Cuando abrió la puerta la pelirroja estaba distraída con un libro_

_._

_—Kushina-san— la llamo_

_La aludida elevo la mirada y sonrió levemente aunque borrándosele pronto al ver la distante expresión en su rostro_

_—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírselo pero…quiero saber porque abandono a Sasuke  
_

_La mujer se sorprendió pero luego su rostro se mostró impasible _

_— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — le pregunto_

_—Porque…porque lo amo— apretó los dientes para evitar nuevamente llorar— por favor…_

_Los labios de Kushina comenzaron a temblar_

_Palpo su cama pidiéndole en silencio que se sentara a su lado_

_Sakura acudió de inmediato _

_—Tenia diecisiete años cuando quede embarazada de Sasuke, ya para ese tiempo estaba casada con Minato pero él…él estaba estudiando en otro país— trago saliva con dificultad— en mi trabajo conocí a Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke…_

_Puso una mano sobre su pecho como intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón _

_—Él…él me violo…— Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza— cuando me entere que estaba embarazada creo que entre en estado de shok, no pensé y mi mente me mostro muchos escenarios en los que la presencia de un hijo no deseado arruinaría mi vida— lloro desconsoladamente— fue entonces que decidí darlo en adopción apenas naciera sin que nadie supiera de su existencia…_

_—Entonces se deshizo de él como si fuera un accesorio— espeto Sakura con dureza _

_—Tienes razón en pensar lo peor de mi…ni siquiera yo misma he podido perdonarme pero te aseguro que cuando nació y lo pusieron sobre mi pecho no quise alejarme nunca de él sin importar que el mundo se me viniera encima…por desgracia le había pagado a una de las enfermeras para que se lo llevara en cuanto naciera…yo me desmaye después de unos minutos con Sasuke en mis brazos sin poder decirle que el trato se cancelaba— cubrió su rostro con ambas manos— pase los siguientes veintidós años buscándolo y cuando lo encontré el me rechazo con justa razón_

_De repente la pelirroja se vio envuelta en los brazos de Sakura_

_—Lamento tanto lo que sucedió…— susurro_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kushina se sintió en paz consigo misma_

_._

* * *

_._

_Koharu frunció el ceño cuando a sus manos llego la suma exorbitante que Sai le había pedido a Itachi Uchiha por el trabajo que Sakura estaba haciendo con él_

_Le quedo claro que estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella puesto que ni siquiera se había molestado en negociar, pero no pudo evitar molestarse por lo que hubiera ocurrido si este se negaba a aceptar dicha cantidad_

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Sai?..._

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura observo su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor, tenía los ojos, nariz y labios rojos por llorar, le dolía tanto el saber que la infancia del ser que más amaba en el mundo había sido tormentosa_

_Con las palabras de Kushina comprendió que fue el miedo el que la orillo a hacer lo que había hecho_

_Ella no era nadie para juzgarla…_

_Deslizo la llave electrónica por la cerradura y de inmediato la puerta se abrió _

_—Creo que dije que yo iría por ti…_

_Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke repentinamente, el pelinegro estaba sentado ampliamente sobre su sofá_

_—Se me olvido— tartamudeo mientras cerraba la puerta_

_El Uchiha la examino detenidamente _

_— ¿Por qué has estado llorando? — pregunto _

_— ¿Llorando? — Divago— creo que voy a resfriarme_

_Sasuke se puso de pie y de pocas zancadas estuvo junto a ella_

_—Es muy difícil que alguien consiga engañarme— le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos_

_Sakura desvió la mirada _

_—Quizás te molestes…he hecho algo…_

_—Fuiste a hablar con Kushina_

_La pelirosa lo miro sorprendida_

_—Itachi me llamo— dijo adivinando la pregunta que vendría a continuación_

_— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — tanteo_

_El pelinegro se encogió de hombros_

_—Sus razones o mi pasado no me importan así que me da igual quien se entere _

_Repentinamente Sakura lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_

_—Porque te niegas a aceptar que sientes dolor…— sollozo— eres humano…no puedes pretender que no sientes nada, te haces daño a ti mismo…— esta vez lloro con fuerza— yo no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que nada te haga daño— Sasuke se estremeció involuntariamente_

_Sonrió con sorna, era un pedazo de gelatina en presencia de ella pero aun así la deseaba _

**_No dejaría que su pasado la alcanzara, ella no sufriría por él_**

_Con delicadeza se aportó de ella y sorprendiéndola, la tomo en brazos como una pareja de recién casados_

_— ¿Q-que haces? — ahora sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las demás partes de su rostro _

_—No me compadezcas Sakura— dijo con la voz cargada de deseo— no soporto que me compadezcan…_

_La pelirosa acaricio su mejilla pero Sasuke con un movimiento de su cabeza, atrapo uno de sus dedos en su boca, Sakura mordió su labio inferior al sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sentía como su corazón bombeaba desenfrenadamente su sangre mientras él se concentraba en darle placer usando la ventaja de la sensibilidad de sus dedos, su boca estaba caliente y con ver los ojos casi oscurecidos de Sakura supo que ella también estaba excitada _

_— ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? — Jadeo el pelinegro— no puedo mantener las manos lejos de ti _

_La melodiosa risa de Sakura inundo sus odios_

_—Eso debería preguntarlo yo…— Sasuke se había acercado a una de las paredes para apoyarla en ella— nunca me había sentido así— gimió_

_Arqueo su cuerpo mientras el pelinegro recorría sus muslos con ambas manos, haciendo a un lado la poca tela de la falda que había conseguido quedar en su lugar tras enrollar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él_

_—Te das cuenta de cuanto te deseo_

_Sakura se relamió los labios, podía sentirlo, la prueba de su evidente deseo se apretaba contra su sexo, estaba excitado, su erección estaba al tope y sabía que le era dolorosa_

_—Hazlo aquí…ahora— pidió presa del frenesí _

_La pelirosa no tuvo que decir nada más, con una de sus manos Sasuke desabotono sus pantalones y bajo suficiente sus bóxers para que su miembro quedara libre _

_—Espero que no sean tus favoritas— gruño al tiempo que le arrancaba las bragas de un solo tirón _

_—Sobreviviré sin ellas— dijo antes de besarlo _

_Con un poco más de esfuerzo el Uchiha consiguió colocarse un condón apresuradamente y envestirla de un solo golpe_

_Sakura se arqueo completamente y echo la cabeza hacía atrás al recibirlo _

_—Estas tan estrecha— siseo Sasuke mordiendo suavemente su cuello— ¿Aun te duele? — pregunto con delicadeza_

_—Un poco… pero no te detengas…— susurro ella extasiada _

_La profunda y ronca risa de Sasuke la hizo estremecer_

_—No podría aunque quisiera…disfruto mucho haciéndote el amor _

"Disfrutar" _era una palabra que no existía cuando tenía sexo con otras mujeres, desde demasiado joven había conocido los placeres de la carne pero con el tiempo se volvió monótono, solo una necesidad física que casi nunca era saciada, no estaba impedido, su pene se erguía y eyaculaba con normalidad pero nunca obtenía placer hasta que ahora  
_

_—Sa-su-ke…— con solo escucharla gemir su nombre lo enloquecía— ahhh… Sasuke_

_—Shhh— siseo él alentando las envestidas— haremos que dure así lo disfrutaremos mas _

_Sakura abrió los ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza de sus hombros, sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, no importaba si Sasuke aceleraba o alentaba el ritmo, el solo sentirlo dentro de ella era suficiente para conseguir llevarla al cielo _

_._

_Definitivamente estaba enloquecida por él pero aun de su mente no desaparecía la amenaza que Koharu había puesto sobre sus hombros_

_._

_._


	15. Chapter 15

_._

.

* * *

.

_— ¿Qué te parece? — Itachi le entrego a Sasuke el catalogo finalmente terminado e impreso_

_Los ojos oscuros del pelinegro se concentraron en la portada, en ella Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía magistralmente el violín mientras tocaba una melodía_

_Definitivamente nadie pondría en duda que era una escena verdadera _

_—Sasuke…_

_El Uchiha menor elevo la vista hacia su hermano que parecía llamarlo ya varias veces_

_— ¿Acaso no piensas pasar de la portada? — se burló su hermano _

_Sasuke gruño pero intento que sus dedos abrieran las demás páginas demasiado tentado a seguir observando la hermosa fotografía de Sakura _

_Con rapidez y sin prestar demasiado interés en los demás modelos, sus ojos siempre eran atraídos hacia ella_

_— ¿Ha llenado tus expectativas? — le pregunto el mayor_

_—Sabes que si— respondió Sasuke, dejando el catalogo sobre el escritorio_

_—Anticipándome a la respuesta mande a hacer mil copias exactas— sonrió de lado— y dispuse todo para que fuera enviadas a tus principales compradores_

_—Bien, me has ahorrado dos tercios del trabajo _

_—No es gratis, lo agregare en tu cuenta_

_Itachi observo el rostro de su hermano con detenimiento_

_—Se puede saber que tanto me miras— Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada _

_—Te has dado cuenta que constantemente se te forma una sonrisa estúpida en los labios _

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos _

_—Lo digo en serio— continuo el mayor— incluso te ves más fresco— su hermano arqueo una ceja—Será que por fin decidiste hacerle caso a tu sabio hermano mayor y fuiste a ver a un doctor— bromeo ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos _

_Itachi sabia gracias a quien se debía el cambio, como había predicho Sakura se había convertido en un remanso de paz para Sasuke _

_— ¿No has dejado de beber esas pastillas para dormir? — quiso saber _

_—Las he dejado…— murmuro Sasuke—…no he tenido la necesidad de tomarlas últimamente— confeso_

_—Me alegra escucharlo— dijo poniéndose de pie, sabía que no debía presionarlo demasiado o se cerraría como una ostra, Sasuke aún tenía reticencias para con el mundo— te veré más tarde ¿Cierto?_

_—No tengo otra opción— refunfuño _

_Cuando Itachi salió de su oficina reflexiono en cómo había cambiado su vida en tan corto tiempo_

_Constantemente el pensamiento de __esconder a Sakura en un lugar donde ninguno otro hombre pudiera mirarla y tenerla solo para él lo invadía, se había convertido en un ser posesividad y celoso, una sola mirada de cualquier hombre hacia ella bastaba para hacerlo enfurecer y querer arráncale los ojos_

_Casi se había mudado a su departamento, había ropa convenientemente olvidada de él en el pequeño armario de la pelirosa, siempre dormían juntos y cada noche al hacer el amor con ella sentía como si fuera la primera, disfrutaba verla cada noche ponerse algún pijama para dormir aun sabiendo que pronto terminaría hecha un ovillo en el suelo _

_Su sangre y otra parte de su anatomía se encendió al recordar su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo, tuvo que concentrarse en terminar su trabajo si quería llegar a tiempo para cambiarse _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura abrió las ventanas de su departamento con una enorme sonrisa formada en su rostro_

_Después de la muerte de su madre, su vida había dejado de tener sentido alguno hasta que conoció a Sasuke, aunque ahora era mayor su carga_

_Su estómago se revolvía cada vez que recordaba la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, aunque llevaba dos semanas sin tener noticias o ninguna exigencia por parte de Koharu no podía estar tranquila demasiado tiempo _

_._

_Negó con la cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos negativos, debía darse un baño pero antes admiro el hermoso vestido blanco que estaba colgado cuidadosamente en su armario, contaba los minutos que faltaban para reunirse con Sasuke y la viera usándolo, disfrutaba ver el brillo en sus ojos oscuros cuando la deseaba_

_Esa noche lo acompañaría a una reunión de personas con dinero buscando conseguir más disfrazada con la palabra "fiesta" en la invitación, irremediablemente Sasuke tenía que asistir al igual que Itachi _

_._

_Cuando el agua tibia cayó sobre su cuerpo casi gimió de satisfacción, sentía su cuerpo levemente pesado, se sentía cansada _

_._

_—Qué suerte tengo…_

_Sakura dio un respingo al sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, no lo había escuchado entrar_

_—Me has asustado— suspiro_

_—Lo siento— ronroneo él depositando un suave beso en la nuca que le erizo la piel, Sakura tembló, estaba completamente desnuda y cubierta de agua mientras él permanecía detrás de ella completamente vestido _

_—Haz arruinado tu traje— ronroneo ella arqueando el cuerpo al sentir su erección apretarse contra su trasero _

_—Ha valido la pena… _

_La pelirosa se giró con los ojos completamente oscurecidos y comenzó a deshacerse del saco y la corbata de él _

_Cuando Sasuke quedo completamente desnudo la atrajo hacia si _

_—Debemos hacer esto más a menudo— sonrió de lado antes de cubrir su boca con la suya _

_Sus fuertes manos envolvieron los pechos de Sakura _

_—Se nos hará tarde— gimió respirando con esfuerzo _

_—Aún es temprano— alego él comenzando a lamer, jugando con sus pezones en el acto_

_Sasuke descendió de apoco y Sakura se tensó cuando él tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre su hombro _

_— Relájate— susurro depositando un beso en su vientre _

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir el aliento del pelinegro tan cerca de su centro _

_—Sasuke…— suspiro_

_—Tranquila— repitió—…y disfruta _

_Sakura contuvo la respiración al sentir su lengua lamiéndola, sus piernas flaquearon cuando Sasuke sostuvo entre sus dientes aquel pequeño montículo de carne que ya estaba hinchado por la excitación y lo halo suavemente provocando un fuerte gemido en ella _

_— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto con satisfacción al sentir que movía las caderas a compás de su lengua_

_—Si— dijo entre jadeos_

_—Estas segura— jugo_

_—SIII…— gimió con fuerza, sintiendo que pronto tendría el primer orgasmo_

_Los dedos de Sasuke se unieron a su boca e introduciéndose en ella al mismo tiempo la estaban haciendo enloquecer _

_Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a los hombros del pelinegro cuando se fue acercando cada vez más al abismo_

_De repente, él se detuvo_

_Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, le habían faltado segundos para correrse_

_ Sasuke la tomo de las piernas y la elevo haciendo que su espalda chocara con la fría cerámica, Sakura lo envolvió con las piernas, entonces los dedos del pelinegro fueron remplazados por mucho más grande e impresionante_

_._

_No paso mucho para que ambos se dejaran llevar y llegaran juntos a la cúspide _

_._

_Sasuke la llevo en brazos hacia la cama y permaneció al lado de esta sin cubrirse, era un hecho que el estar desnudo delante de ella no suponía ninguna vergüenza aunque para Sakura aún era abrumador y vergonzoso_

_._

_Se permitió mirarlo a gusto y cuando él le dio la espalda, observo con detenimiento las marcas que permanecían impresas en su piel, no era la primera vez que las veía pero siempre se había mordido la lengua para no preguntarle porque sabía que evitaba hablar de su pasado_

_._

_— ¿Aun te duele?... — pregunto sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron sin permiso_

_—Me dejo de doler hace mucho tiempo— murmuro sombrío_

_— ¿Quién te las hizo?_

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros_

_—Después de ser abandonado no me quede precisamente con personas deseosas de tener niños a su alrededor_

_Sakura se estremeció_

_—Debió ser muy difícil_

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia_

_— ¿Por qué evitas hablar de tu pasado?_

_—Ya te dije que odio que me compadezcan— respondió girándose para verla a los ojos _

_—Yo no me compadezco de ti— susurro irguiéndose_

_Gateando sobre la cama se acercó a la orilla de esta y le pidió que se acercara con solo un gesto de su cabeza_

_—…Solo me gustaría conocer más sobre tu pasado_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella y con el dedo incide trazo un camino desde su clavícula hasta el centro de su pecho_

_—Viéndote desnuda no me dan ánimos de hablar, prefiero estar dentro de ti _

_—Acabas de hacerlo— sonrió ella _

_El pelinegro sonrió de lado_

_—Ese no es motivo para no desearte— y la deseaba, su pene nuevamente erecto se apretaba contra el vientre de ella _

_—Estoy hablando en serio— dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ignorando las palpitaciones de su sexo que también estaba preparado para recibirlo nuevamente— quiero saber más de ti— repitió— quisiera saber cómo fue tu madre adoptiva _

_Tras un largo y profundo suspiro Sakura pensó que él se negaría a hablar como muchas otras veces lo había hecho_

_—Nunca tuve una madre o un padre, según las personas encargadas de mí, fui encontrado abandonado en un sucio y oscuro callejón gracias a mi incesante llanto _

_Sakura cubrió su boca con una de sus manos_

_—No tienes que sorprenderte tanto, Kushina quería que me entregara a una buena familia pero era demasiado trabajo y poco remunerado así que la enfermera a quien fui entregado acorto la labor dejándome solo a mi suerte— con su dedo pulgar seco las lágrimas que descendían por los ojos de la pelirosa— no llores…_

_—Lo siento— gimoteo— no debí traer nuevamente tan malos recuerdos a tu memoria— se aferró fuertemente a él_

_—No es como si pudiera borrarlo tan fácilmente— dijo sonriendo ante su reacción— ahora suéltame que estas empezando a asfixiarme_

_—Lo siento_

_—Deja de disculparte, aunque si quieres hacer algo por mí, puedes consolarme con tu cuerpo_

_Consiguió hacerla reír _

_—Se nos está haciendo tarde, según Itachi es muy importante que estés presente en la reunión _

_Sasuke suspiro_

_—De acuerdo pero recuerda que aún me siento triste— dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios_

_._

_Mientras se vestía recordó un fragmento de su infancia, hubo alguien que siempre lo defendió y cuido aunque al final de cuentas lo abandono_

_._

**Flash Back**

.

—_HOMURA DETENTE…— una rubia de ojos color miel se interpuso entre el anciano y Sasuke— es solo un niño— tembló asustada a pesar de su intervención _

_Homura chasqueo la lengua_

_—Le he advertido muchas veces que no salga de este lugar, sería demasiado complicado para nosotros si la policía llega a verlo_

_—No habría problema si lo trataras como lo que es…un niño_

_El anciano sonrió con sorna_

_—Que pasa Tsunade, ha brotado en ti el amor materno_

_Sasuke permanecía acurrucado tras la rubia _

_—S-solo déjalo en paz…ya lo castigaste suficiente_

_—Homura deja a ese mocoso y ven ayudarme, ya casi es hora de abrir— le urgió Danzo desde la barra del bar_

_—Recuérdalo Sasuke…no todo el tiempo estará aquí Tsunade para defenderte— lo amenazo_

_Suspirando de alivio, Tsunade se giró hacia el pequeño pelinegro cuando Homura y Danzo se habían alejado _

_—Sasuke…— sollozo al ver los golpes del pelinegro, tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la ceja izquierda— debe dolerte mucho— apretó la mandíbula para tratar de no llorar pero fue inútil_

_El pelinegro estiro su mano y seco sus lágrimas _

_—No llores Tsunade-neechan _

_—Ven a mi habitación, buscare algo para desinfectarte las heridas_

_Sumisamente Sasuke siguió a la mujer que lo cogía con gentileza de la mano_

_Al llegar le pidió que se recostara mientras ella comenzaba a limpiarlo_

_—Eres muy valiente, ni siquiera has gemido— y era cierto, Sasuke nunca lloraba y eso era lo que enfurecía a Homura, que lo golpeaba con más fuerza esperando que el pequeño niño pidiera clemencia— Por qué insiste en salir del bar si sabes que a Homura no le gusta _

_—El anciano me ha dejado tocar su piano— dijo con una enorme sonrisa, hacia parecer como si no hubiese pasado nada_

_Tsunade lo vio enternecida _

_— ¿Te gusta la música?_

_Sasuke asintió enérgicamente _

_—Quiero tener un enorme y lindo piano cuando sea grande— comento_

_—Estoy segura que lo conseguirás, tendrás el piano más grande y hermoso que hay en el mundo y será solo para ti… _

_._

**End Flash Back**

.

* * *

_._

_—Sasuke, podrías ayudarme con la cremallera_

_El aludido quien estaba sentado sobre la cama atándose los zapatos se irguió y camino hacia ella_

_— ¿Qué tal si mejor te quito el vestido y seguimos en lo que nos habíamos quedado?_

_Sakura rio levemente_

_—No me tientes— susurro_

_El pelinegro comenzó con la labor impuesta pero frunció el ceño un instante después _

_—No sube más— dijo _

_— ¿Cómo que no sube más? — Espeto aguantando la respiración— debes estar bromeando_

_—No bromeo— repitió haciendo un último intento— no es de tu talla_

_Sakura suspiro soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo_

_—Me gustaba mucho este vestido— lloriqueo viendo su figura frente al espejo— supongo que dejare las papas fritas por algún tiempo_

_—Aún tiene la etiqueta, quizás puedas cambiarlo mañana_

_—Aún tiene la etiqueta pero no es nuevo, de hecho lo compre hace un año_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

_— ¿Y no pensaste usarlo antes?_

_—No había tenido otra oportunidad— replico—No hay nada que hacer— suspiro deslizando los tirantes por sus hombros_

_—No hagas eso si no quieres terminar conmigo encima…_

_Sakura trago con dificultad al sentir una de sus fuertes manos acariciarle el estómago plano y luego el vientre_

_—Ves como con solo tocarte tu rostro ha cambiado totalmente— susurro contra su oído_

_Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el espejo y se topó con el reflejo de Sasuke y el de ella misma, sonrojada, con los ojos oscurecidos y los labios entre abiertos_

_— ¿Quieres ver lo que yo veo cuando consigues llegar al orgasmo?_

_Ella asintió taciturna_

_—Bien— dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras subía la falda del vestido hasta su cintura— separa un poco más las piernas— murmuro mientras liberaba su miembro erecto del pantalón— ¿Puedes sentirlo? Ya estoy listo para estar dentro de ti_

_La pelirosa estaba embelesada por sus palabras, tanto que su respiración era parecida a la de un maratonista al terminar una carrera_

_—Tú también estas lista para recibirme— ronroneo con la voz gruesa por la excitación _

_Hizo a un lado la fina tela de las bragas y la penetro de una sola embestida_

_—AHHH…— más que un gemido había sido un grito de placer por parte de ella_

_—Míranos en el espejo— susurro Sasuke sujetándose de las caderas de ella para impulsarse hacia adelante y hacia tras _

_Sakura levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de la persona que reflejaba _

_—Sasuke— jadeo pegando su cabeza al pecho de él— bésame— pidió o más bien ordeno— bésame— repitió impaciente siguiendo el movimiento de las embestidas_

_El pelinegro obedeció sin chistar mientras aceleraba las envestidas sin que no tardaran mucho tiempo en correrse al mismo tiempo _

_._

_._


	16. Chapter 16

_._

.

* * *

.

—_Por un momento pensé que no vendrían—la sonrisa traviesa de Ino provoco que Sakura se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo mientras que Itachi y Sasuke habían sido arrastrados hacia el otro extremo del salón por un grupo de hombres mayores _

_—Tuvimos un retraso— dijo pero de antemano sabía que la rubia no le creería _

_Un camarero se acercó a ellas con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos, Sakura tomo un par con ansias, moría de hambre mientras que Ino se había alejado un poco con una mueca de asco  
_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto al verla cubrirse la boca— ¿Ino?_

_—Necesito ir al baño— logro gesticular antes de salir corriendo_

_La pelirosa fue tras ella_

_—Estoy bien— gimió cuando Sakura entro al baño_

_—No sé cómo puedes decir que estas bien— se acercó a ella, la rubia estaba apoyada sobre el lavamanos— estas muy pálida ¿Qué sucede?_

_Ino pudo sonreír a pesar de su malestar _

_—Voy a tener un bebe— dijo_

_Sakura se quedó muy quieta y sorprendida un momento luego reacciono_

_—Es una gran noticia— sonrió con sinceridad_

_—Lo es— exclamo tratando de sonreír a pesar de las nauseas _

_— ¿De cuánto tiempo estas?_

_—Ocho y media espantosas semanas— dijo haciendo arcadas_

_Sakura rio suavemente_

_—Quieres que busque a Itachi_

_Ino negó con la cabeza_

_—En un momento estaré bien, si se entera de esto insistirá en que nos vayamos…se preocupa demasiado— dijo con tristeza_

_Sakura capto el tono en su voz y coloco una mano sobre su hombro _

_— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto suavemente _

_La rubia sonrió con tristeza_

_—Este es mi segundo embarazo— confeso— hace poco más de dos años tuve un aborto…Itachi y yo estuvimos muy triste por mucho tiempo_

_—Lo lamento_

_—Estoy segura de que esta vez será diferente _

_Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta_

_— Ino, estas ahí _

_—Debe habernos visto— dijo Sakura_

_La rubia suspiro_

_—Puedes entrar— dijo _

_Por la cara de Itachi no hubo ninguna duda_

_— ¿Te sientes bien? — se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla— estas muy pálida…_

_—Los dejare solos— dijo Sakura caminando titubeante hacia la salida_

_._

_Al salir soltó el aire contenido, los últimos años había estado tan absorta en su miseria que nunca se le paso la idea de tener un bebe por la cabeza_

_Hasta que conoció a Sasuke… _

_Pero las mujeres estaban programadas para reaccionar de una cierta manera, cuando se hablaba de embarazos o bebes ¿Cierto?_

_Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si le diera una noticia tan inesperada ¿se alegraría o seria el efecto contrario?_

_Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón hasta que chocó de frente con alguien _

_—L-lo siento…— se disculpó de inmediato, estaba tan distraído que no se había fijado _

_La mujer se inclinó para recoger su teléfono_

_—De verdad lo siento, estaba distraída_

_—No tienes que disculparte, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención____—_ dijo comprensiva

_Sakura se le quedo viendo un instante, era una mujer realmente hermosa, su ojos era de un color intenso y su cabello de un negro azabache _

_— ¿Se ha dañado? — pregunto refiriéndose al teléfono, la pelinegra teclo varias veces sin recibir respuesta_

_—Tal parece que si_

_—Déjeme pagárselo— se ofreció la pelirosa pero la mujer negó con la cabeza_

_—No hay necesidad, pero si pudiera prestarme su teléfono para terminar mi llamada se lo agradecería mucho_

_Sakura se sonrojo_

_—Lo deje en casa pero si me acompaña mi novio podrá prestarle uno _

_—Creo que tendré que aceptar, estaba hablando con la niñera de mi hijo, es muy importante_

_—Entonces sígame— dijo la Haruno _

_._

_Se sentía muy avergonzada, sus tontas fantasías habían provocado una situación incomoda_

_Suspiro aliviada cuando vislumbro la figura del pelinegro desde las escaleras, aunque estaba de espalda le resulto fácil reconocerlo _

_Unos cuantos pasos más y estuvo detrás de él_

_—Sasuke…— lo llamo, disculpándose antes con las personas que estaba él por la interrupción _

_El pelinegro se giró y la observo un instante antes de clavar la mirada en la mujer que la acompañaba_

_—Sasuke…— escucho susurrar a la pelinegra, entonces Sakura se giró hacia ella y vio que su rostro estaba pálido por la sorpresa _

_—Kurenai— dijo él con frialdad _

_— ¿Ustedes se conocen? — titubeo intercambiando su mirada entre los dos _

_La pregunta quedó en el aire, ninguno de los dijo nada pero Sakura noto cuan nerviosa estaba la pelinegra  
_

_— ¿Sasuke? — lo volvió a llamar posando una mano sobre su brazo_

_—Y-yo tengo q-que irme-e— tartamudeo Kurenai girando sobre sus propios talones y desapareciendo entre la multitud _

_El rostro del pelinegro se mantuvo con total inexpresión todo el tiempo, imperturbable mientras que Sakura se moría por saber cómo se habían conocido o si ella había sido una parte importante en la vida de él, porque estaba claro por la forma en que lo miraba, Kurenai tenía muchos sentimientos hacia Sasuke _

_—Uchiha-san— un corpulento hombre de una sonrisa amistosa se acercó a ellos— envié uno de sus catálogos a uno de mis socios en Italia y quedo realmente fascinado— fijo su mirada en Sakura— pero si es usted…la modelo de la portada— dijo_

_Sakura se obligó a sonreír _

_—Así es— respondió _

_—Nunca pensé encontrarla aquí, es una suerte, desde que mi hijo vio sus fotografías ha deseado conocerla…_

_—**Quizás** sea en otro momento— intervino Sasuke, enrollando posesivamente una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelirosa_

_—Ya veo— murmuro el hombre comprendiendo— espero no haberla importunado— se disculpó con Sakura_

_—Por supuesto que no_

_—Quisiera tomar el asunto del catálogo a profundidad— le dijo a Sasuke_

_El pelinegro tomo su celular y verifico su agenda_

_—Si esta libre por la mañana puedo recibirlo en mi oficina_

_—Nos veremos entonces— se despidió de ambos y continúo conversando con las demás personas _

_._

_Habían anunciado el bufet en ese momento pero Sakura repentinamente había perdido el apetito, aunque no había vuelto a ver a Kurenai en el salón aún se sentía intranquila, era normal que conociera a Sasuke debido al entorno... pero su reacción_

_Simplemente no estaba tranquila_

_Poco después tuvo que separarse de Sasuke, varias mujeres que la habían reconocido pedían su opinión sobre vestidos y accesorios y ella no pudo negarse  
_

_. _

_—Uchiha-san, me han pedido que le entregara esto— Sasuke tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño pedazo de papel que uno de los meseros le había entregado _

_Lo leyó en silencio, era de parte de Kurenai, citándolo para hablar _

_—Es de ella ¿Verdad? — adivino Itachi a su lado_

_—Dice que quiere hablar conmigo…_

_— ¿Iras?..._

_El pelinegro medito por un instante_

_—Creo que al menos le debo esto— dijo taciturno _

_Ahora que su mente y corazón experimentaban un nuevo punto de vista, supo que el haber utilizado a Kurenai para su venganza había sido egoísta de su parte, después de todo había usado los mismos métodos que Homura y Danzo _

_—Su esposo parece estar bastante tranquilo— comento el Uchiha mayor viendo con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se encontraba Asuma Sarutobi_

_Sasuke le dio un trago a su bebida _

_—No creo que Homura le haya dicho nada alguna vez, no le convenía… _

_—Si crees que debes ir ve, pero ten cuidado— sonrió divertido— no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer despechada o un marido celoso_

_Sasuke también sonrió _

_Irremediablemente sus ojos vagaron hacia Sakura, estaba de espaldas a él rodeada de un par de mujeres mayores e Ino pero aun así notaba su intranquilidad, era como si pudiera sentirla aun así se sentía en la obligación de acudir a la cita  
_

_._

_Atravesó el salón con agilidad, evitando a las personas que intentaban acercársele para entablar una aburrida conversación o exageradas anécdotas_

_Según la nota, detrás de las escaleras del tercer piso había un pequeño salón íntimo y silencioso en donde podrían hablar, cuando llego al lugar la pelinegra sonrió levemente_

_._

_—Creo que te gustaría enterarte de que Homura murió _

_La voz de Kurenai sonaba tranquila…apacible_

_—Ya estaba enterado— respondió con indiferencia, no sería un buen contendor si no supiera que era de la vida de sus enemigos— supongo que no me has llamado para darme la noticia _

_Kurenai sonrió lánguida _

_—Tienes toda la razón, tan listo como siempre— se sentó en un pequeño sillón que parecía olvidado en una esquina— sabes, después que me dejaste me sentí realmente mal, habías herido mi orgullo como mujer… fue entonces que comencé a pensar en la manera más efectiva para vengarme de ti— rio sin ánimos— creo que a pesar de llevarte casi siete años no había madurado completamente…— suspiro— pero ya tenía algo en mente, algo que definitivamente te haría arrepentirte de abandonarme— lo vio directamente a los ojos— no te preocupes ya he olvidado el plan— volvió a sonreír— se me olvido completamente cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada _

_Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse_

_—Pero que cara has puesto…lo siento no debí decirlo así, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no es tuyo— se apresuró a decir— como te acabo de decir aún era inmadura y no sabía valorar lo que tenía…Asuma me ama de verdad y he sido muy feliz a su lado _

_Sasuke mantuvo la postura pero por dentro dió un enorme suspiro de alivio, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que su venganza traeria otro tipo de consecuencias, por supuesto el siempre se cuidaba, aprendió desde temprana edad que tener relaciones con muchas mujeres diferentes podria tener muchas y diferentes __consecuencias_

_—Supongo que debo felicitarte— dijo con serenidad—…pero aún no me queda claro el porqué de este encuentro _

_Kurenai se puso de pie y se acercó a él_

_—Cuando ya tenía algunos meses de embarazo, Homura me confeso todo, no fue porque estaba atormentado ni nada por el estilo simplemente se emborracho y soltó la lengua_

_El rostro del pelinegro no mostro ninguna emoción _

_—Quería verte…quería pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que te hizo mi tío— elevo una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke _

_Sasuke tomo su mano y la apreto suavemente  
_

_—Tú no tienes la culpa…soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón a tipor lo que hice  
_

_Kurenai negó con la cabeza _

_—Me siento feliz porque al menos supe que te beneficie en algo…amo a Asuma aunque he de confesar que nunca he podido olvidarte_

_La pelinegra acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazo, apretando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de él_

_Sasuke coloco ambas manos en su cintura y acercó sus labios a su oído_

_— ¿Esa es una confesión?— bromeo pero luego se puso serio— ¿Quieres volver a engañar a tu esposo conmigo…?— pregunto con cautela _

_Kurenai se separó un poco de él y beso su mejilla_

_—Definitivamente no, aunque no puedo negar que con los años te has puesto mucho mejor____—_ le guñó un ojo___—_ pero en estos años he madurado lo suficiente para aferrarme con uñas y dientes a las personas que amo, mi hijo es precioso, me gustaría que lo conocieras alguna vez…además…esa chica de antes es muy linda ¿La amas?

_—Si…— respondió sin dudas_

_—Te felicito, ella también parece estar loca por ti— con su dedo pulgar quito el rastro labial carmesí de su mejilla— los ojos de una mujer nunca mienten… _

_Algo en el interior de Sasuke se hincho de dicha, si no supiera que el corazón era un musculo que bobeaba sangre a todo el cuerpo diría que se había rodeado de flores y mariposas_

_—Me siento más tranquila— suspiro— ahora debo regresar con Asuma, debe estar esperándome le dije que no tardaría_

_—Él sabe que viniste hablar conmigo_

_Kurenai asintió _

_—Cuando nació mi bebe le confesé la verdad y me perdono aunque no fue sencillo al principio…_

_._

_Kurenai emprendió el regreso hacia el salón con rapidez mientras el meditaba, seguía sorprendiéndose de que el mundo y las personas no eran lo que él pensaba o por lo menos no todos eran como Homura y Danzo y Tsunade quien prometió protegerlo y lo abandono a la primera oportunidad de ser libre que tuvo, no quiso seguir meditando, irremediablemente pensaría en Kushina y Fugaku…_

_Cuando comenzó a caminar el también hacia el salón le pareció ver un destello rosado_

_Sacudió la cabeza para espabilar, era simplemente su imaginación _

_Ya estaba cansado y lo único que quería era acostarse en la cama con Sakura a su lado o sobre él, esa idea se le hacía aún más tentadora _

_._

_El ambiente de la fiesta no había cambiado en lo absoluto pero por más que busco con la mirada a Sakura le fue imposible encontrarla_

_._

_— ¿Dónde has estado?, te he buscado como loca— Ino parecía agitada cuando llego a su lado_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto sin comprender_

_—Sakura se ha ido— dijo— no he podido detenerla…_

_._

_Fue entonces que Sasuke cayó en cuenta que no había sido su imaginación aquel destello rosáceo que había visto, Sakura había presenciado su conversación con Kurenai y por supuesto que lo habría mal interpretado…_

_Salió de la mansión con el pecho agitado, tenía que hablar con ella _

_._

_._


	17. Chapter 17

_._

**_HOLA CHICAS_**

**_LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO NO TENIA ANIMOS DE NADA, _**

**_ESTABA SOMNOLIENTA, CASI PARECIA SONAMBULA ASI QUE ME ACOSTE TEMPRANO_**

**_PERO ME ESPERE EN ESTE CAPITULO_**

**_HABLO DEL..._**

**_L...E...M...M...O...N_**

**_JAJAJJA, SE QUE LES GUSTA Y A MI TAMBIEN_**

**_QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS_**

**_ME SUBEN EL ANIMO _**_(__y el ego)_

.

* * *

.

_Cuando Sasuke entro en el departamento de Sakura, este estaba en completo silencio, tanto que pensó que la pelirosa no había ido ahí como había supuesto_

_._

_—Sakura…— la llamo_

_No hubo respuesta, pero al ver su abrigo sobre el sofá supo que certeza que ella estaba ahí, fue hasta la habitación y como supuso allí estaba _

_— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?... — pregunto apoyado en el marco de la puerta_

_Sakura lo ignoro mientras guardaba cuidadosamente el vestido que había estado usando en el armario_

_—Puedes mirarme al menos— suspiro_

_—Déjame sola…— murmuro ella sin voltear a verlo_

_Sasuke se relamió los labios_

_Aunque debía sentirse enfadado por el tono que ella había usado con él paso todo lo contrario, se excito_

_La ropa que se había puesto tampoco ayudaba, llevaba unos pequeños short y una camisa de tirantes que se pegaban a su piel como un guante_

_—He de suponer que nos viste a Kurenai y a mí hablando_

_—No los vi hablando precisamente… _

_Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al verla apretar los labios para no llorar _

_— ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que viste? — no pudo evitar jugar con ella_

_Sakura lo miro enfurecida aunque su expresión tenía muy poco convencimiento cuando de sus ojos estaban a punto de brotar las lágrimas  
_

_—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo _

_El pelinegro se dio cuenta entonces que desde la perspectiva de Sakura el beso de Kurenai había sido en los labios _

_Se acercó a ella cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, su llanto se intensifico, trato de tocarla pero ella se aparto_

_—No…— susurro con la voz débil_

_Sasuke sonrió levemente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo la envolvió en sus brazos_

_—Suéltame Sasuke— le exigió forcejeando para escapar_

_—No seas tonta— se burló besando sus labios sin su consentimiento— no estábamos haciendo nada malo…_

_—No te creo nada— sollozo_

_—No hay nada entre ella y yo si eso es lo que supones _

_El labio de la pelirosa tembló violentamente _

_—Eso quiere decir que cualquiera puede acercarse a ti besarte, gracias por avisarme— ironizo _

_Sasuke reprimió el impulso de reír, estaba enojada…celosa…_

_—De acuerdo, no puedo negar que en el pasado ella y yo tuvimos algo que ver_

_— ¿Algo?, te sorprenderá saber que esa idea me cruzo por la mente— murmuro ella apartando la mirada_

_—Sakura mírame— le pidió serio, Sakura lo obedeció— hay muchas cosas de mi pasado de las que no me siento orgulloso…Kurenai es una de ellas_

_La pelirosa cerró los ojos con fuerza_

_— ¿Por qué?..._

_— ¿Es un interrogatorio? — pregunto él_

_—Solo quiero sabes si la amaste…si la amas…_

_—No— respondió con firmeza— fuimos amantes pero aún en ese tiempo no sentía nada por ella…la use para conseguir algo que quería_

_Sakura lo miro a los ojos_

_— ¿La usaste?_

_Sasuke suspiro_

_—Verdaderamente no quiero hablar de ello ahora, solo quería que supieras que entre ella y yo no existe nada, ella sigue con su esposo y tienen un hijo…nada más…_

_Cuando lo escucho decir "sigue" supuso que eran amantes aun cuando ella estaba casada, no significaba eso que la deseaba tanto que no le importaba compartirla con otro hombre_

_Se sentía terriblemente insegura aun asi él no titubeaba_

_—No me estas mintiendo ¿Cierto? — era realmente hipócrita al decir tales palabras pero no podría soportar que su corazón estuviera ocupado por otra mujer_

_Sasuke tomo su barbilla y elevo su rostro para verla directamente a los ojos _

_—No te estoy mintiendo— recito suavemente _

_Era la primera vez que le rendía explicaciones a alguien, pero como ya había descubierto el solo hecho de perder a Sakura lo hacía comportarse como un gatito miedoso _

_—Me siento mal…— suspiro apoyando su frente en el pecho de él— no me había dado cuenta que no estabas en el salón, iba al baño cuando te vi en los pasillos…_

_—Entonces me seguiste…— dedujo el pelinegro_

_—Se escucha realmente horrible— dijo asintiendo puesto que era lo que había hecho— Discúlpame…— susurro_

_—Deberías llamar a Ino, se quedó muy preocupada por ti _

_—Sí, lo hare ahora mismo_

_Pretendía alejarse de él más no se lo permitió, en cambio Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la alzo en brazos_

_— ¿Qué haces?..._

_—Creo que ya lo sabes, supongo que te he enseñado bien — sonrió lascivamente al dejarla caer suavemente sobre la cama_

_Sakura se relamió los labios cuando él se colocó sobre ella _

_—Estabas furiosa cuando llegue pero aun así no dejaste de vestirte provocativamente para mí— dijo estirando el tirante de la camisa, descendió su rostro y beso su hombro expuesto— ¿Qué tenías en mente, Sakura?_

_Flexiono una de las piernas de la pelirosa provocando que el pequeño short se subiera tanto que asemejaba unas bragas _

_—Tienes que compensarme el mal momento que pase— murmuro con la voz cargada de deseo— quiero estar completamente dentro de ti _

_Sakura se arqueo ante sus besos que amenazaban con dejar marca en su porcelana piel _

_—Yo quiero que estés dentro de mí— gimió ella moviendo las caderas, restregándose contra su ya erecto pene—Sasuke…— lo miro directamente a los ojos— te amo_

_El pelinegro sonrió lánguido_

_— Yo también te amo…— confeso, lo sabía ahora, él no podría vivir sin ella _

_Sasuke la beso con tanta ternura que Sakura sintió deseos de llorar _

_._

_Sakura le acaricio el rostro mientras sus labios continuaban unidos, sus lenguas no tardaron en buscarse y danzar juntas, las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos, tocando, acariciando cada parte para darse placer mutuamente _

_Ella arqueo el cuerpo cuando Sasuke la toco en la parte más íntima de su ser _

_Dejaron de besarte pero sus respiraciones seguían siendo jadeantes, se vieron a los ojos unos instantes antes que Sakura lo empujara suavemente hasta posicionarse sobre él_

_._

_Tomo el borde de la pequeña y ajustada camisa de tirantes y la saco con una lentitud tortuosa por su cabeza, Sasuke trago con dificultad al ver que no llevaba sujetador, intento acariciarla pero Sakura le aparto las manos y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios negó con el dedo índice _

_._

_—Esta vez quiero jugar yo— dijo con un peligroso brillo en los ojos_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como si se trataran de almohadas _

_—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, entonces _

_Sakura carraspeó, verlo tan sumiso la sorprendió, usualmente él era el que iniciaba el juego previo, se mordió el labio inferior deseosa de complacerlo_

_._

_El corazón de Sasuke parecía a punto de escapar de su pecho, que ella lo sometiera de esa manera lo había excitado tanto que no estaba seguro de poder controlarse por mucho tiempo más_

_._

_Sakura deposito un beso en su nariz pero apenas rozo sus labios, con sus dedos aflojo su corbata y la lanzo lejos, después desabrocho el saco y posteriormente la camisa, haciendo ambas prendas a un lado para acariciar su torso el cual se expandía y contraía conforme respiraba, descendió dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pectorales rozando con sus pezones erectos su estómago _

_Ambos se estremecieron de placer_

_Llevo sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón, respirando con dificultad y nerviosismo al sentir la erección de él apretándose contra ellos, actuaba por instinto, nunca se vio a si misma intentado darle placer a un hombre aunque claro nunca hubo nadie que le interesara, Sasuke era especial, era el hombre que ella amaba así que cuando el miembro de él estuvo liberado no dudo en envolverlo con su boca _

_._

_—Joder— gruño Sasuke apretando la mandíbula _

_Sakura sonrió levemente sin dejar de moverse, era una sensación nueva, placentera, y sabía que él se sentía igual, estaba tan afectado que contraía constantemente los músculos de su estómago _

_— ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? — jugo _

_—Condenadamente bien— gruño echando la cabeza hacia atrás _

_Ella siguió sonriendo, se sentía dichosa de proporcionarle el placer que él mismo le había enseñado a experimentar, no estaba segura de lo que seguiría a continuación pero no podía negar que su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente para detenerse _

_Con su lengua lamio, con sus dientes rozo y sus labios se encargaron de succionar mientras Sasuke gruño nuevamente_

_—Ya no puedo más…— jadeo incorporándose sobre sus codos— Sakura, súbete en mi…deja que termine dentro de ti— el pelinegro intentaba no gemir_

_La pelirosa se humedeció los labios cuando se separó de él _

_—Dijiste que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera— ronroneo _

_Él negó con la cabeza_

_—Quiero estar dentro de ti…— casi suplico _

_Ella se irguió lentamente, sintiéndose tan seductora como nunca, elevo una de sus piernas y rodeo las caderas de Sasuke hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, con el miembro de él rozando su centro_

_Él disfruto cuando el rostro de Sakura se compuso en una mueca de satisfacción ante el roce de su sexo con el de ella _

_—Guíame hacia ti…_

_Sakura hizo lo que le había pedido y gimió con fuerza cuando él la lleno por completo_

_—Sasuke— susurro humedeciendo sus labios _

_El aludido le tomo las caderas con ambas manos mientras, incitándola a comenzar a moverse_

_._

_El vaivén comenzó, pero era Sakura quien lo dominaba_

_Se movía con rapidez sobre él haciéndolo enloquecer de placer, su espalda estaba completamente arqueada, sus labios entre abiertos jadeando conforme se acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo _

_Su cuerpo la guiaba, sus sentidos estaban completamente alertas_

_Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el estómago de Sasuke para montarlo con más fuerza, quería más, lo quería todo, el Uchiha elevaba las caderas para ayudarla también mientras que sus manos habían abandonado las caderas de ellas y ahora le prestaban toda su atención a sus pechos, jugando con los pezones erectos y llenos _

_._

_—Ya no puedo más— grito Sakura cuando se dejó llevar por el primer orgasmo de la noche_

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula cuando eyaculo completamente dentro de ella _

_La pelirosa se dejó caer sobre su pecho, exhausta_

_—Eso estuvo increíble— murmuro Sasuke besando la coronilla de su cabeza— pero…— la sorprendió arrojándola de espalda al colcho y colocándose sobre ella— el tiempo de la sumisión se acabo_

_Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al sentir su pene, otra vez duro, apretado contra su estómago_

_—Otra vez estas…_

_Sasuke la acallo besándola con fuerza_

_Consiguió hacerla girar hasta que su estómago fue el que quedo sobre el colchón_

_—Levanta las caderas— dijo— apóyate sobre tus rodillas y manos_

_Sakura trago con dificultad, estaba avergonzada y excitada a la vez, nunca había estado desnuda y con el culo elevado ante nadie _

_—Ahhh…— gimió cuando le acaricio las nalgas _

_—Se me ocurren tantas cosas que podría hacerte— murmuro él contra su oído _

_Beso su hombro y luego su espalda, anclando una de sus manos en su cadera después mientras que con la otra tomaba su falo y lo rozaba contra la entrada de ella _

_— ¿Quieres que lo haga duro o despacio? — Sakura sentía que se derretía con solo escuchar su voz_

_Se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar_

_—Duro— dijo y no se arrepintió de su decisión _

_Sasuke la había llevado a ver las estrellas un par de veces más y cada vez parecía más vigorizado mientras ella yacía exhausta sobre la cama _

_._

_._

_Sakura despertó algunas horas después, poco antes de que amaneciera dedujo por la leve iluminación en el cielo que podía apreciar desde su ventana_

_Una fuerte punzada de dolor se le clavo en el pecho, apretó los dientes para que ningún ruido escapara de sus labios, entonces llena de miedo observo a Sasuke dormido a escasos centímetros de ella_

_Escapo del agarre de sus manos, las cuales la sostenían posesivamente de la cintura_

_Creyó que acostándose sobre uno de sus costados aliviaría las molestias pero se equivoco_

_Una nueva punzada aún más fuerte que la anterior la hizo quejarse_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Sasuke somnoliento_

_—No es nada— dijo con esfuerzo, tratando de que su voz se oyera somnolienta en vez de adolorida— vuelve a dormir…y-yo voy al baño_

_El pelinegro parecía tan exhausto que ni siquiera protesto, solo se acomodó en otra posición y pareció dormirse en seguida_

_._

_Ella con paso cauteloso abandono la cama con una de sus manos debajo de sus pechos_

_._

_Cuando estuvo frente al espejo del cuarto de baño gimió _

_Sus pezones estaban duros y erguidos y sus pechos hinchados, los toco suavemente con la punta de su dedo índice pero lo retiro de inmediato ante el dolor, su frente repentinamente estaba perlada en sudor y sentía escalofrió hasta estaba casi segura que tenía fiebre _

_No se sentía bien y estaba asustada…_

_._

_Imágenes de su madre enferma invadieron su mente repentinamente, ¿Tendría su misma predisposición a enfermarse que ella?_

_Su cuerpo se estremeció con solo sopesar la idea_

_Negó con la cabeza_

_Seguramente era algun tipo de virus inofensivo…_

_Cubrió su boca con una mano antes que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, eso no explicaba el intenso dolor en sus pechos que se extendía hacia su espalda también_

_Unos minutos después se reunió con Sasuke en la cama, metiéndose entre las sabanas con cautela para no despertarlo _

_._

_— ¿Está todo bien?…—la suave voz de Sasuke la sobresalto_

_—Si— dijo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza_

_Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la acurruco contra su pecho_

_Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no cayeran nuevamente _

_._

_._


	18. Chapter 18

_._

.

* * *

.

_—Uchiha-san, su cita de las nueve está aquí— le informo Kin por medio del interfono _

_—Puedes hacerlo pasar— dijo poniéndose de pie, abrocho los botones de su saco_

_El corpulento hombre que se les había acercado la noche anterior entro a su oficina con su acostumbrada sonrisa plasmada en el rostro_

_—Qué bueno que haya podido recibirme aun cuando se lo pedí tan repentinamente _

_—No fue gran problema— respondió Sasuke invitándolo a sentarse con un gesto de su mano— con la nueva línea que hemos lanzado es bueno saber que ha tenido éxito_

_—Es que son simplemente hermosos— espeto el hombre— particularmente estoy interesado en el chelo de la página tres, será un regalo para mi hija_

_Sasuke sonrió, habitualmente cortaría los rollos familiares y las conversaciones personales mientras intentaban hacer negocios, pero en esa ocasión se sentía tan dicho, bien y tranquilo que permitió que el hombre hablara por los codos hasta que tocaron el tema que los llevo a verse en un principio _

_—Bien creo que nos hemos desviado del tema— dijo su acompañante— el caso es que tengo un socio en Italia cuyo hobby es ser director de un teatro, en unos cuantos días será el aniversario del establecimiento y ha decidido renovar todos los instrumentos de la orquesta sinfónica _

_Sasuke asintió _

_— ¿Estamos hablando de?_

_—Aproximadamente ciento treinta instrumentos _

_El pelinegro hizo algunos cálculos mentales_

_—Su socio sabe que cada pieza aquí es manufacturada en su noventa por ciento a mano— le estaba diciendo que sus costos eran más altos por la calidad y dedicación en cada instrumento _

_El hombre asintió_

_—Sí y también está consciente de que es una cantidad que hará un gran hueco en su cuenta de ahorros— bromeo _

_—Creo entonces que no hay más que decir— dijo Sasuke— enviare al gerente de ventas a Italia para cerrar el trato_

_—No— lo interrumpió— mi socio, además de ser mi amigo es muy quisquilloso y preferiría tratar personalmente con usted, es una petición un poco exigente puesto que él no puede abandonar Italia en estos momentos…su esposa está a punto de dar a luz a su cuarto hijo_

_Sasuke guardo silencio un instante _

_Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo igual, usualmente no se negaba a viajar cuando su empresa lo requería, supo que su reticencia se debía a Sakura_

_No quería alejarse de ella más del tiempo necesario, eso significaban las ocho horas que permanecía en la oficina _

_— ¿Uchiha-san, hay algún problema? _

_—No…— titubeo levemente_

_—Excelente— exclamo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa— en este momento hare una video conferencia para que finiquitemos los por menores de su viaje— saco su celular para realizar la acción_

_—Déjeme invitarlo a la sala continua— lo detuvo Sasuke— ahí hablaremos con más tranquilidad y hay el equipo necesario para la llamada _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura había fingido estar dormida hasta que Sasuke había abandonado el departamento_

_No quería que el pelinegro viera su cara de cansancio, ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y las ojeras que le habían provocado la noche en vela _

_El dolor seguía latente más ahora era más soportable aun así no dejaba de estar asustada, quizás se merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente por el engaño hacia Sasuke quien había sufrido ya demasiado en su vida _

_Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente, no quería separarse de él…lo amaba demasiado _

_El timbre la asusto, se limpió rápidamente el rostro y fue hacia la puerta _

_._

_—Espero no importunar— dijo Ino con una sonrisa— Sasuke llamo y me dijo que todo se había solucionado pero conociéndolo quería asegurarme_

_Sakura la miro fijamente_

_— ¿Y esas ojeras? — Pregunto la rubia detallándola— ¿Has estado llorando?_

_Ino se sorprendió cuando la pelirosa se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke se dejó caer con un suspiro en su silla, estar detrás de aquel enorme escritorio ya no le llenaba como antes, era está al lado de Sakura lo que si_

_Pensó en los días que estaría a miles de kilómetros de ella _

_Calculo que serían más de dos días, le llevaría casi diez horas en avión llegar hasta allá, inevitablemente tendría que instalarse en un hotel aunque la reservación ya estuviera hecha, y después de todo eso si las negociaciones salían como lo esperado le tomarían otras diez horas regresar_

_Suspiro pesadamente_

_Cuando él había dependido tanto de una persona, ni siquiera Tsunade quien le hizo creer que lo cuidaría siempre era tan importante en su vida, su partida no le afecto tanto pero solo sopesar la idea de no tener a Sakura entre sus brazos por varias horas lo hizo flaquear _

_—Uchiha-san, ya tengo la información que me pidió— le comunico Kin desde su escritorio_

_Una sonrisa afloro en sus labios_

_—Si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría que me lo mostraras todo_

_—Deme diez minutos y estaré disponible, aún tengo que recepcionar su correspondencia_

_—Está bien— respondió él y luego cortó la comunicación_

_Abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y de ahí saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rosa_

_Ahora que la detallaba con ojo clínico no supo cómo tuvo los pantalones para comprar algo así, era rosado, por kamisama, que debieron pensar los vendedores de la joyería_

_Se rio levemente y si alguien lo hubiese visto lo hubiera llamado loco_

_…Y quizás lo estaba…_

_Le había comprado un anillo de diamantes a Sakura…**un anillo de compromiso**…_

_Con solo verse reflejado en sus ojos, se había planteado la idea de permanecer atado a una sola mujer por el resto de su vida, aquel sueño en donde ella lo despertaba cariñosamente y atendía a su hijo no dejaba de repetirse cada noche, parecía que su subconsciente le decía lo que su corazón estaba anhelando_

_Nunca había aspirado a formar una familia puesto que nunca había sentido el calor de una, no tenía caso y estaba seguro que sería un completo fracaso al menos hasta que Sakura se cruzó en su camino, ahora era diferente…completamente diferente, nunca pensó conocer a alguien que se pareciera ínfimamente a ella _

_—Puedes entrar Kin— dijo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta_

_Estaba sorprendido que los diez minutos ya hubiesen pasado_

_—Tengo todo en esta carpeta— dijo la pelinegra depositándola en el escritorio, justamente delante de él_

_Sasuke abrió el cartapacio, detallando minuciosamente las imágenes impresas a color _

_—Siguiendo sus indicaciones busque solo casas con jardines amplios y bien cuidados pero…no hablamos de un presupuesto_

_—Es porque no lo hay— respondió Sasuke con un leve sonrisa al detallar las fotografías, estaba haciendo planes apresurados cuando ni siquiera le había pedido a Sakura que se casara con él pero cuando ella accediera, cuando de sus labios escapara el **sí quiero** todo comenzaría para ellos_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Bebe un poco de agua para tranquilizarte— le dijo Ino ofreciéndole un vaso _

_Sakura lo tomo con ambas manos y se lo llevo a la boca para beber un gran trago _

_—Puedes decirme que sucede… —Sakura bajo la mirada— Puedes confiar en mí, quizás nos acabamos de conocer pero ten la plena seguridad que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa_

_—Tengo miedo…— susurro_

_Ino se puso de pie y posteriormente en cuclillas frente a ella _

_—Si me dices a que temes, quizás yo pueda ayudarte_

_Sakura se abrazó a si misma teniendo cuidado de no apretar con fuerza sus pechos _

_—Siento mucho dolor en mis pechos, tengo miedo— repitió— ¿Te ha sucedido alguna vez?_

_Sakura vio la rotunda negativa en sus ojos, por supuesto que no era normal, era algo malo…_

_—P-puede ser que tu periodo esté a punto de venir— la pelirosa negó con la cabeza_

_—Ni está cerca, ni nunca me había pasado— tembló— tú crees que quizás…_

_—No digas nada con lo que te puedas obsesionar— dijo poniéndose de pie— lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un médico, él te dirá que es estrés o algo similar_

_Sakura rio con tristeza_

_—Estos últimos días han sido los más felices de mi vida, no es estrés— y era cierto, aunque se cernía sobre ella las palabras de Koharu había decidido contarle la verdad a Sasuke, eso había tranquilizado su sosegado corazón, se sentía un poco liberada aunque aún temerosa de la reacción de él, por eso estaba segura que las palabras de Ino solo había sido para reconfortarla_

_—Deja de suponer cosas— dijo al tiempo que sacaba su celular_

_—A quien llamas_

_—A mi ginecóloga, veré si puedo hacerte una cita con ella ahora mismo— Sakura sonrió ante la preocupación de ella_

_La rubia hablo con voz firme mientras se paseaba por la estancia, después de colgar le dijo que podrían ir en ese momento _

_—Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí pero…quisiera ir sola_

_Ino asintió comprendiendo_

_—Yo respeto tu decisión pero me gustaría que me llamaras en cuanto terminara la consulta_

_—Lo hare— le aseguro—Ino— susurro— no quiero que Sasuke se entere de nada— pidió_

_La rubia apretó los labios_

_—Si— dijo _

_Ino se fue algunos minutos después, su rostro estaba sombrío, claramente preocupada por ella pero si la doctora le decía que tenía algo malo quería afrontarlo sola, como lo había hecho su madre, no arrastraría a Sasuke ni a nadie más con ella _

_Desapareceria de su vida así no tendría que estar atado a ella_

_._

_Todo el camino hacia la clínica fue tortuoso y sus pensamientos únicamente estaban dirigidos a Sasuke, lo amaba y por ningún motivo quería separarse de él_

_Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir nuevamente, debía ser fuerte _

_._

_—Buenos días— saludo a la recepcionista— Tengo una cita a nombre Sakura Haruno— dijo _

_—Permítame verificar— espeto la joven buscando en el ordenador— en efecto, la doctora esta libre en este momento así que no tendrá que esperar_

_Sakura asintió antes de que fuera guiada por los pasillos hacia el consultorio_

_—Es aquí— le anuncio abriendo la puerta_

_—Gracias— murmuro antes de que la pelinegra se fuera _

_Cuando atravesó la puerta la figura voluptuosa de una mujer rubia la recibió_

_—Haruno-san supongo— dijo la mujer colocándose unas gafas— tome asiento, por favor_

_Sakura obedeció_

_—Bien, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — pregunto retirándose los anteojos y viéndola directamente a los ojos _

_Ella suspiro para poder hablar fluidamente _

_—Desde ayer por la noche, casi la madrugada de hoy he sentido un fuerte dolor en mis pechos_

_— ¿En ambos? — inquirió la rubia y Sakura asintió — en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan intenso es el dolor?_

_—Nueve— no dudo en responder_

_La mujer lo anoto todo_

_—Quítate la camisa y el sostén, te examinare _

_Un poco avergonzada la pelirosa obedeció y cuando estuvo desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba se recostó sobre la helada camilla_

_._

_La doctora comenzó a tocar y presionar ambos pechos de uno a uno, su expresión era seria mientras que Sakura fruncía los labios _

_._

_—Sientes dolor cuando te toco— pregunto sin detener sus manos_

_—Solo un poco— respondió _

_— ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? — Tras la respuesta de Sakura, la rubia le pidió que se sentara y extendiera su brazo hacia arriba y continuo palpandola— ¿Estas casada? ¿Tienes pareja?_

_—Tengo novio— respondió _

_— ¿Mantienen relaciones sexuales? — Sakura asintió— ¿Con que frecuencia?_

_Los colores se subieron al rostro de la pelirosa, era normal decir que cada vez que se veían y cada noche también _

_—Puedo suponer que tiene una vida sexual muy activa— comento la doctora con una leve sonrisa que provoco que Sakura enrojeciera más— ¿Qué método anticonceptivo utilizas?_

_—He empezado con la pildora— respondió_

_Ella asintió _

_—Puedes vestirte— le dijo ocupando su silla tras el escritorio— te hare algunos análisis, sangre, orina_

_Sakura nuevamente ocupo el asiento delante de ella_

_— ¿Cree que sea algo grave?...__—_ pregunto temerosa

_—No puedo responderte hasta que tengo los exámenes en mis manos, lo que sí puedo decirte es que pueden haber tres diagnósticos para tu padecimiento y uno de ellos no es muy favorable…— le advirtió— pero no te asustes— le tomo ambas manos al verla temblar— eres una mujer joven y estoy casi segura que no es tu caso_

_Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sakura_

_—Mi madre era muy enfermiza— dijo— tengo miedo de haber heredado su condición _

_—No es una regla— alego— si tu madre tuvo la desdicha de tener un cuerpo— busco la palabra indicada— inestable, eso no quiere decir que tú también— se puso de pie— deja que la enfermera te haga los análisis _

_— ¿Cuándo podre saber los resultados?_

_La doctora sonrió_

_—Si no tienes prisa puedes esperarlos aquí, no tardaran más de dos horas, es tu decisión_

_—Me quedare…— sentencio_

_—En ese caso esta es la orden, entrégasela a la recepcionista y ella te llevara a los laboratorios— cuando le entrego el papel la observo un instante— ¿Tu novio no pudo acompañarte?_

_—Él no sabe que he venido— la doctora frunció las cejas— estaba dormido cuando mis dolores empezaron, no quise despertarlo_

_La mujer asintió y no dijo nada más al respecto _

_._

_Como le había indicado, Sakura fue hasta el laboratorio y tras dejar las muestras regreso a la sala de espera, fijo su mirada en el reloj que tenía delante de ella, contando cada segundo que pasaba, retiro la bandita que le habían puesto en el lugar en donde le había sacado sangre y la tiro al cesto de la basura_

_Apenas tres minutos habían transcurrido_

_Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios esperando con impaciencia que los restantes ciento diecisiete minutos pasaran con más ligereza _

_._

_—Haruno-san…Haruno-san…— abrió sus ojos ante la mención de su nombre— lamento despertarla pero sus análisis ya están listo, la doctora la espera_

_Sorprendida se fijó en el reloj y rectifico que la hora_

_Se había quedado dormida en la silla_

_—Haruno-san ¿Se siente bien?_

_—Lo estoy— le confirmo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente al consultorio_

_Cuando estuvo dentro tomo asiento y observo toda la habitación con tal y no volver a ver la expresión seria en el rostro de la rubia_

_Leyó la placa en su escritorio y suspiro_

_—**Tsunade Senju**…— recito— ¿Qué es lo que tengo? — pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura había pasado por la incertidumbre, luego por la rabia cuando la ojimiel no decía nada, a la inquietud cuando esta abrió el sobre, a la preocupación mientras leía los resultados y después a la negación_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando salió de la consulta no regreso a su departamento, se quedó sentada en el parque cerca de ahí, y en aquel momento... en aquel momento estaba en la confirmación y aceptación…_

_._

_…Estaba embarazada…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**Predecible ¿cierto? pero les aseguro que los sintomas no me los invente  
**

**Me cuenta mi madre que durante sus tres embarazos (ahi me incluyo ^^) sus pechos se hinchaban y dolian muchisisisisimo, cuando iba al doctor siempre le decia que eran trastornos hormonales, no se si le recetaba algo pero bueno...**

**Espero no haberlas asustado y tambien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Se asustaron? ¿No les gusto?**

**Cuentenmelo en un review**


	19. Chapter 19

_._

**_HOLA ¿QUE TAL?, PARECE QUE LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR JE JE_**

**_ME ALEGRA MUCHO Y A LAS QUE SE HABIAN ASUSTADO LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, ME ENCANTA EL SUSPENSO Y POR SUPUESTO DEJARLAS PICADAS A USTEDES TAMBIEN ^^U_**

**_SOLO LES PIDO UNA COSA_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_...no sufran demasiado..._**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Había pasado cerca de una hora y Sakura aún seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión en el rostro y sosteniendo los análisis entre sus manos _

_._

_—Estoy embarazada— susurro sin aun poder creérselo, las lágrimas se empujaron contra sus ojos nuevamente y sonrió mientras las derramaba— estoy embarazada…— repitió _

_._

**_Flash Back_**

_._

_— ¿Qué es lo que tengo?..._

_Tsunade se quitó lo lentes después de leer y entre lazo sus dedos sobre el escritorio_

_—No debes preocuparte, no tienes nada que sea fuera de lo normal_

_Sakura frunció las cejas_

_—Entonces el dolor me lo he imaginado— repentinamente le había cambiado el humor_

_—Por supuesto que no— dijo la rubia— el dolor se debe a un desequilibrio hormonal, debes dejar de usar los anticonceptivos desde hoy si no quieres dañar a tu hijo_

_Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron hasta más no poder_

_—Hijo…— repitió casi sin voz_

_Tsunade sonrió_

_—La noticia te ha caído por sorpresa, así es Sakura, estas embarazada _

_Era simplemente increible_

_¿Ella embarazada? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? _

_Una voz en su interior se burlo de ella, por supuesto que sabia como habia ocurrido y estaba mas que claro que lo había disfrutado pero ahora la cuestión era que las cosas se habían complicado puesto que aun no le había contado a Sasuke la verdad_

_Después de estar un par de minutos metida en su mundo, reacciono _

_—¿Cómo ha sido posible?…nunca lo hicimos sin protección antes de que comenzara a tomar la píldora _

_Tsunade asintió _

_—Hay apenas un dos por ciento de posibilidades de que el preservativo se rompa durante el coito, quizás ese fue tu caso, pasa lo mismo con cualquier otro metodo anticonceptivo no son al cien por ciento seguros— el rostro de la rubia se puso serio— sé que es repentino pero debo preguntarlo ¿Quieres tu este embarazo? ¿Estas preparada?_

_Sakura parpadeo repentinamente_

_¿Estaba preparada?...no lo sabía, nada preparaba a una mujer para ser madre_

_¿Quería ese embarazo?..._

_Una sonrisa afloro en sus labios_

_—Ciertamente fue una sorpresa pero este bebe no se moverá de aquí hasta que esté listo para salir— susurro _

_—Me alegra escuchar eso— dijo Tsunade— te prescribiré vitaminas, ácido fólico y unas pastillas para controlar tus niveles hormonales, no te asustes si el dolor continua pasara cuando el medicamento haga efecto_

_— ¿No es perjudicial que los tome?_

_Tsunade negó con la cabeza_

_—Son hechos especialmente para mujeres en tu estado_

_Sakura escucho con atención _

_— ¿Es por el embarazo me dolían tanto los pechos?_

_—En si el embarazo fue el detonante, tus niveles hormonales están un poco más elevados de lo normal, el cuerpo de cada mujer es completamente diferente en tu caso creo que tu cuerpo estaba rechazando las píldoras porque sabía que podrían dañar al bebe_

_Sakura se estremeció al pensar que inconscientemente pudo haberle hecho daño a su hijo_

**_El hijo de Sasuke y ella_**

_Una gran dicha se acentuó en su pecho al igual mismo tiempo que el nerviosismo se hacía presente _

**_¿Qué pensaría Sasuke al respecto? _**

_—Procura mantenerte en reposo el mayor tiempo posible, nada de levantar objetos pesados y asiste a todas las citas de ahora en adelante _

_La pelirosa asintió efusivamente _

_—Pareces más contenta, incluso el color ha regresado a tus mejillas_

_—Tenía mucho miedo de que los análisis apuntaran a otro diagnostico…tenía miedo de ser como mi madre _

_—Entonces ya ves que no fue así_

_._

_Tras recibir un par de indicaciones más salió de la clínica y se aposto en el parque para pensar_

_._

**_End Flash Back_**

_._

_Mientras escuchaba las voces y los juegos de los niños en el parque se preguntaba que haría_

_Estaba claro que debía decirle a Sasuke lo de su embarazo pero si lo hacía antes de contarle lo de Koharu pensaria que lo estaba manipulando, por otra parte si le contaba la verdad primero corria el riesgo de que no quisiera escucharla y al final no podría contarle lo de su embarazo_

_Ya estaba oscureciendo sin darse cuenta así que decidió regresar a su departamento__, Sasuke no tardaría en llegar y aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia _

_._

_Su primer pensamiento al atravezar las puertas fue asaltar su refrigerador, estaba hambrienta, tanto que metió la mitad del cuerpo en el aparato para examinar mejor lo que ahí había_

_Casi babea al encontrar unas deliciosas manzanas y más fruta, era increíble saber que en pocos meses sus caderas se ensancharían y su vientre se hincharía por la presencia de un nuevo ser creciendo dentro de ella _

_Mientras le daba el primer mordisco a la manzana se preguntó si sería niña o niño, no podía esperar para saberlo, le encantaba la idea de comprar conjuntos rosados y muñecas pero la perspectiva de un apuesto pelinegro que se pareciera a su padre le pareció más tentadora_

_._

_Escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta cuando apenas llevaba dos minutos de haber entrado ella también, suspiro profundamente para armarse de valor para recibir a Sasuke y darle la noticia _

_Pero ni respirar mil bocanadas de aire la preparo para lo que encontró _

_Koharu Utatane de pie en su recibidor_

_._

_—Veo que te sorprender verme— dijo la anciana con el rostro serio— imagina la sorpresa que me lleve yo al ver esto_

_A sus pies lanzo una revista en donde aparecía la fotografía de Sasuke robándole un beso durante la fiesta anterior_

_—Casi me da una ulcera, ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?...te ordene que engatusaras al Uchiha pero no me refería a él— señalo la revista— hablaba de su hermano_

_Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza, su estómago se revolvió de repente pero forzándose a no vomitar, hablo_

_— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunto apenas con voz_

_Koharu suspiro mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza_

_—Me pediste que verlo desde la pasarela, te indique su asiento ¿Es que acaso no sabes contar? Creí que eras más inteligente Sakura _

_La pelirosa no podía hablar, no se había equivocado, había contado bien_

_—Y-yo…_

_—Calla— la corto con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano— no tienes nada que decir, por lo menos no sedujiste a un don nadie— repuso— en mis planes no estaba Sasuke Uchiha pero después de analizarlo no es una desventaja, según lo que he escuchado su fortuna es muy comparable a la de su hermano, no puedo reprochartelo después de todo  
_

_Sakura se dejó caer de bruces sobre el sofá, incapaz de sostener el peso de su cuerpo con ambas piernas _

_Koharu miro su caro reloj de pulsera_

_—Continuaremos con esta charla después, te quiero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, no podemos seguir hablando aquí— dijo— según lo que he investigado, **él** regresa más o menos a esta hora— la anciana sonrió con malicia— buenas noches querida…_

_Cuando la malvada mujer se fue, Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos _

_¿Qué había acabado de ocurrir?_

_—Es una verdadera pena que todo haya salido al reves..._

_La sangre de Sakura casi se congelo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke_

_Elevo la mirada y encontró la imponente figura del pelinegro en el marco de la puerta que daba a su habitación_

**_«Ya estaba en el departamento antes que ella y lo había escuchado todo»_**

_Estaba claro que había estado tomando una ducha, su cabello estaba húmedo y goteaba agua sobre su rostro, parecia que se había vestido sin secarse antes, la camiseta y los jeans tambíen estaban húmedos _

_____—_Es una pena que sus planes no vayan a cumplirse después de todo…

_—Sasuke…— susurro_

_Este parecía arder en llamas, tanto que le pareció ver un destello rojo en sus ojos_

_—Yo…Sasuke…déjame…_

_La sorprendió cuando una sonora carcajada escapo de sus labios _

_—No te molestes en inventar una excusa— le dijo de manera fría— todo esta tan claro como el agua ahora _

_Sakura intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron _

_Sasuke camino hacia la puerta, tenía tanta furia dentro de él que ni siquiera podía expresarlo con palabras, no habían demasiadas hirientes para acabar con ella en el acto, se había convertido en el más idiota entre los idiotas, ella había jugado con él, le había engañado, había conseguido que se enamorara de ella, al final de todo había conseguido lo que se proponía_

_Sus ojos le ardieron de repente, no entendía el motivo aun así no presto atención y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta_

_No había nada para él ahí, se negaba a volver a verla a la cara, eso no haría sentir más despreciable de lo que se sentía en esos momentos_

_Cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo por detrás_

_—No te vayas— lloro Sakura aferrándose a él como un salvavidas— las cosas no fueron como lo escuchaste_

_Sasuke apretó los dientes_

_—Suéltame— dijo con el cuerpo tenso  
_

_—Sasuke por favor, escúchame— ella se aferró con más fuerza _

_Con sus manos el pelinegro consiguió deshacerse de las de Sakura alrededor suyo y con la suficiente fuerza para apartarla de si, la empujo_

_—No vuelvas a tocarme— espeto con la voz sombría, luego sonrió— gracias por tus favores…— dijo— y claro por la actuación también…pero ya no necesito nada de ti _

_Sakura negó con la cabeza entre lágrimas _

_—No…—susurro _

_—Solo lamento que te hayas equivocado de persona, desperdiciaste tu "tiempo" en mí y no conseguirás nada a cambio _

_Sakura quiso gritar, conseguir que sus palabras salieran con rapidez para explicarle que a pesar de todo lo amaba, pero era inútil se había quedado sin voz_

_Sasuke por fin giro la perilla y salió del departamento_

_Ella consiguió correr tras de él pero sus piernas le fallaron nuevamente haciéndola caer en el pasillo_

_—Sasuke…— trato de gritar pero más salió como un gemido lastimero_

_La figura de él se difumino por las lágrimas que no cesaban_

_—Sakura…Sakura que ha pasado— la voz de Temari se escuchó lejana— Sakura ponte de pie— decía al tiempo que la impulsaba hacia arriba en un vano intento de levantarla— iré a buscar ayuda— espeto comenzando a separarse de ella pero Sakura se lo impidió_

_—No te vayas…—rogo aunque Temari no estaba segura de que fuera a ella a quien se lo decía _

_Desesperada ante su incesante llanto giro repetidamente su rostro a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a cargar a Sakura hasta su departamento pero no había nadie en el pasillo, el gimoteo de Shikaku desde su cuna eran de poca ayuda también _

_—Sakura por favor— rogo haciendo nuevamente un esfuerzo por levantarla ella misma pero la pelirosa no cooperaba haciéndole imposible la tarea _

_Escucho el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse, al levantar la mirada Temari vio a una rubia acercarse a ellas _

_—Sakura…— susurro Ino apresuradamente al ver a la pelirosa en el suelo— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto _

_—No lo sé— le respondió Temari— Uchiha-san acaba de salir, creo que ella iba tras de él_

_Ino se humedeció los labios_

_—Sakura dime que sucede— pregunto enmarcando su rostro con ambas manos _

_—No dejes que se vaya Ino— suplico aferrándose a ella— no dejes que se vaya— repitió _

_La ojiazul no comprendió _

_—Ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación— le pidió a Temari_

_Esta asintió muy preocupada_

_Dando tras pies, consiguieron acostar a Sakura en su cama, sin que esta dejara de llorar_

_—Tengo que atender a mi hijo, lo he dejado solo en el departamento _

_—Ve, yo me quedo con ella…muchas gracias por ayudarme— le agradeció Ino mientras cubría a la pelirosa con una sabana _

_—Regresare más tarde para ver cómo sigue—Ino asintió_

_Una vez que estuvo sola tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Sasuke pero por más que intento, este no respondió _

_Estaba preocupada, Sakura no dejaba de llorar_

_Necesitaba ayuda así que decidió llamar a Itachi, tras explicarle brevemente lo poco que sabía este le dijo que no tardaría en llegar _

_Temari regreso algunos minutos después con un bebe en brazos_

_— ¿Cómo está?_

_Ino negó con la cabeza_

_—Sigue igual, no deja de llorar pero tampoco habla _

_Temari observo a Sakura con pesar _

_—Es extraño, ha estado tan contenta estos días _

_Ambas la contemplaron por muchos minutos, Ino busco un paño humero para secar sus lágrimas aunque fue inútil, ella no cesaba de llorar manteniendo una posición fetal sobre la cama, pocos minutos después escucharon el timbre de la puerta_

_—Iré a abrir— dijo Temari e Ino asintió _

_Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta no pudo evitar detallar al extraño de cabello largo, era demasiado parecido a Uchiha-san, después de espabilar lo invito a entrar sabiendo que estaba ahí por Sakura_

_— ¿Dónde está Ino? — pregunto con la voz tensa_

_—Itachi…— dijo la rubia reuniéndose con él en la sala, el pelinegro descendió hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios_

_—Puedes decirme que demonios sucede, no te entendí nada por el celular_

_—Eso ni yo misma lo sé— respondió Ino— vine a verla esta mañana, se lanzó a mi llorando…me dijo que se sentía enferma y que estaba asustada_

_Itachi y Temari la escucharon con atención _

_—Le hice una cita con mi ginecóloga y quedamos en que me llamaría cuando saliera de la clínica— continuo— decidí venir para saber que le habían dicho cuando la encontré llorando en el pasillo…no ha parado desde entonces_

_Itachi se giró hacia Temari_

_— ¿Paso algo con Sasuke? — le pregunto— ¿Discutieron?_

_—Eso no lo sé— respondió Temari— cuando yo salí al pasillo Uchiha-san ya había entrado en el ascensor — el gimoteo de Shikaku interrumpió a su madre_

_—Deberías llevarlo a dormir— dijo Ino acariciando la cabellera oscura del niño_

_—Si sucede algo no duden en llamarme_

_Ino e Itachi asintieron _

_Ambos ocuparon el sillón tratando de analizar lo que había sucedido_

_— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Itachi sacando de debajo de su cuerpo una bolsa— espero no haber roto nada— repuso_

_Ino frunció las cejas y le pidió la bolsa, llevaba el logotipo de la clínica _

_—Son unos análisis— dijo después de abrir la bolsa— no estoy segura si deberíamos leerlos— espeto_

_—Debemos hacerlo, quizás encontremos respuestas— el pelinegro observo a su prometida abrir el sobre mientras sus ojos vagaban leyendo cada letra— ¿Qué dice? — pregunto al verla parpadear sorprendida_

_—Está embarazada— susurro con una leve sonrisa— Sakura está embarazada_

_El Uchiha mayor estaba estupefacto_

_Eso significaba entonces que Sasuke seria padre_

_Varias cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento_

_—Tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió— se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura_

_—Itachi espera…— Ino intento detenerlo pero fue inútil_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke termino de empacar su maleta cuando el reloj marco las siete de la noche_

_Estaba inusualmente tranquilo, no había conducido como loco, no había lanzado improperios ni maldiciones al aire, no había destrozado su departamento _

**_Simplemente estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser normal _**

_Había pospuesto un par de días su viaje de negocios a Italia pero ahora después de llamar a Kin para que cambiara la fecha de su viaje lo más pronto posible, expresamente ese mismo día, se dirigía rumbo al aeropuerto_

_Sintió que le ardían los ojos, frustrado se froto el rostro…sus manos se humedecieron al instante, estupefacto camino hasta donde podría hallar un espejo y con horror descubrió lágrimas en sus ojos _

_No recordaba la última vez que lloro…_

_—Más bajo no podía caer— se rio de sí mismo— Ni las palizas de Homura ni los maltratos de Danzo me hicieron llorar…definitivamente me he convertido en un pedazo de mierda— dijo estrellando su puño contra el espejo, haciéndolo añicos en el acto dejando su mano mal herida y sangrante…_

_._

_._


	20. Chapter 20

.

**Hola chicas, ¿Que tal pasaron el día de ayer?**

**jeje le pido disculpas por no subir el capítulo ayer **

**¿Ya vieron la peli?**

**La subieron ayer y ahhh estuvo buena pero no fue lo que esperaba **

**No les digo más porque supongo que hay muchas que todavia no la han visto **

**Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy **

..

* * *

.

.

_—Sasuke…— Sakura se sobre salto al ver su figura en el marco de la puerta_

_Se puso de pie en un instante queriendo alcanzarlo pero cuando estuvo junto a él se dio cuenta de que era Itachi _

_—Lo siento— murmuro apartando la mirada _

_—Qué bueno que ya dejaste de llorar— dijo guiándola hacia la cama, una vez que estuvo recostada, Itachi comenzó a hablar nuevamente— ¿Estas embarazada? — le pregunto directamente _

_Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza_

_Itachi suspiro_

_—Bien…sería de gran ayuda que me dijeras que fue lo que sucedió _

_Los sollozos de Sakura inundaron la habitación nuevamente _

_—Sakura, necesito tener respuestas— espeto perdiendo la paciencia _

_—Itachi…— lo reprendió Ino envolviendo entre sus brazos a la pelirosa_

_El pelilargo saco su celular y marco en número de Sasuke e igual que a Ino, no le respondió _

_—Sasuke no contesta su teléfono— comento provocando que el llanto de Sakura se intensificará— Sakura… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano?_

_—No fue mi intensión lastimarlo…_

_— ¿De que estas hablando?_

_Con la voz ronca y entre cortada por el llanto, Sakura comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido desde el momento justo en que había caído en la garras de Koharu Utatane, Ino estaba horrorizada por los alcances de aquella mujer y no dudaba en sostener su mano mientras hablaba, en cambio la expresión seria e imperturbable de Itachi era una cuestión diferente _

_—Yo de verdad lo amo, nunca ha habido otro hombre en mi vida— recito con fervor _

_Itachi masajeo el puente de su nariz_

_Sakura se levantó de la cama después de gentilmente apartarse de Ino y se acercó al pelinegro_

_—Te juro que nunca quise lastimarlo, muchas veces intente contarle la verdad pero me daba miedo que no me creyera— bajo la mirada— si lo hubiera hecho él no hubiera escuchado la forma tan déspota en la que hablo Koharu— sollozo— lo amo, no quiero perderlo…_

_El Uchiha la envolvió en sus brazos _

_—Sé que lo amas— le dijo— tus ojos no pueden mentir _

_Sakura se acurruco en sus brazos reconfortada _

_Una vez más Itachi la guio hasta la cama y la ayudo a recostarse_

_—Intenta dormir al menos esta noche— susurro acariciando su cabello— cuando sientas tu cuerpo lo suficientemente descansado podrás hablar con Sasuke con tranquilidad _

_ —Gracias— dijo ella cerrando los ojos en el acto_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke cambio de planes_

_El pelinegro había alquilado un jet privado, decidido a estar completamente solo y ahorrarse las molestias del abordaje_

_—Uchiha-san debe abrochar su cinturón para el despegue— amablemente una azafata se había acercado a él para darle las indicaciones correspondientes_

_Sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, Sasuke se abrocho el cinturón_

_—Desea tomar algo cuando el avión ya haya despegado— le pregunto intentando llamar su atención _

_—No quiero nada— respondió girando el rostro por fin _

_La joven se estremeció por una mezcla de miedo y excitación_

_Su rostro era simplemente hermoso pero esos ojos fríos y esa expresión seria en el rostro le daban un aspecto demasiado peligroso, también se le sumaba el hecho de que su mano estuviera descuidadamente vendada_

_—Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme— dijo optando por una retirada estratégica _

_Había una mezcla de ira y dolor en aquellos ojos oscuros que la hizo tenerle lastima_

_Sasuke se dio cuenta y apretó los dientes con furia, no soportaba la compasión, no toleraba la compasión de nadie_

**_No soportaba el haberse convertido en un guiñapo por una mujer_**

_._

* * *

_._

_—Yo me quedare con ella esta noche— le dijo Ino a Itachi una vez que Sakura consiguió quedarse dormida_

_Itachi asintió, planeaba salir de ahí pero no iría precisamente a su departamento _

_—Vendré a primera hora mañana— prometió antes de besarla _

_La rubia enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para pegarlo a su cuerpo con fuerza_

_—Eh ¿Qué sucede? _

_—Lo siento— se disculpó ella sollozando— todo esto y las hormonas están destrozándome_

_— ¿Quieres que me quede también?_

_Ino negó con la cabeza_

_—Es una tontería no me hagas caso— deposito un suave beso en sus labios antes de separarse— para Sakura será más cómodo que tu no estés aquí_

_—Gracias por la parte que me toca— bromeo consiguiendo hacerla sonreír _

_._

_El Uchiha condujo casi por más de media hora hasta el edificio de departamentos donde Sasuke tenía su departamento, el cual ocupaba un piso completo _

_El guardia de seguridad lo saludo, el personal del edificio estaba acostumbrado a verlo rondar por ahí, usualmente cada fin de semana cuando Sasuke tomaba esas estúpidas pastillas para dormir_

_El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y él utilizo su llave para abrir la puerta del departamento _

_Las luces estaban encendidas, se adentró más cuando al llamarlo no obtuvo respuesta _

_—Sasuke…— repitió antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, lo busco en un par de habitaciones más pero no tuvo éxito_

_Con curiosidad dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, estaba tendida, no lo sabía con certeza pero sospechaba que Sasuke no había pasado mucho tiempo ahí desde que conoció a Sakura, aunque lo que le llamo su atención fueron un par de prendas dejadas descuidadamente sobre un sillón aun dentro de su habitación, su hermano se destacaba por ser ordenado y controlador_

_Una idea surco su mente de repente_

_Con rapidez se dirigió al armario y descubrió que faltaba una maleta, la que usualmente se llevaba a sus viajes_

_—Demonios— rugió buscando el número telefónico de Kin en su agenda _

_—Buenas noches Uchiha-san— lo saludo la pelinegra al reconocer su número— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?_

_—Solo quería saber si Sasuke tenía previsto un viaje o algo así_

_—Efectivamente Uchiha-san tenía previsto un viaje a Italia pero en un par de días, más temprano me llamo pidiéndome que adelantara la fecha para hoy mismo_

_Itachi apretó los puños _

_— ¿Puedes decirme en que hotel se hospedaría?_

_—Lo siento Uchiha-san, como la reservación estaba programada para dentro de dos días, no estaban preparados para recibirlo, él me dijo que se encargaría _

_—Gracias Kin— dijo tras lanzar un largo suspiro _

_Guardo su celular en su pantalón y no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su departamento, estaba claro que Sasuke no quería ser encontrado _

_._

* * *

_._

_Dos tortuosos días habían pasado sin tener noticias del pelinegro_

_Sakura apenas comía aunque no era de mucha ayuda ya que al final las náuseas hacían que fuera en vano el esfuerzo, Ino y Temari permanecieron con ella todo el tiempo que pudieron_

_Itachi intento averiguar el paradero de su hermano pero como es política de los hoteles no le podían dar información de sus huéspedes _

_Kin tampoco conocía el paradero de su jefe poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que Itachi la llamaba para saber si había tenido noticias suyas _

_._

_._

_—Esto es horrible— gimió Sakura desechando todo lo que había desayunado por el inodoro_

_—Te comprendo— dijeron al unísono Ino y Temari desde la habitación _

_—Me siento muy mal— se lamentó una vez que salió del baño_

_La ojiazul le cubrió la frente con un paño húmedo_

_—No quiero mortificarte pero esto dura aproximadamente tres meses_

_La pelirosa la vio con cara de pocos amigos_

_—No me lo hubieras dicho entonces— repuso_

_—Qué bueno que ya estás un poco animada— expreso Temari_

_—No estaré bien hasta que pueda hablar con Sasuke_

_Ambas mujeres se había convertido en el paño de lágrimas y apoyo de ella pero no lo serian siempre _

_—Gracias por no dejarme sola— murmuro con la voz ronca_

_—No, ni se te ocurra llorar— dijo Ino— ya verás que todo se solucionara_

_Sakura guio una mano protectora hasta su vientre, tranquilizando silenciosamente a su hijo _

_De repente una tétrica canción se escucho_

_— ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? — pregunto Ino frunciendo las cejas_

_En silencio Sakura regreso a su habitación, sobre la cama encontró la fuente de dicha canción…su celular_

_—Es Koharu— dijo para sí misma, pero ambas rubias la escucharon _

_—Se parece a la marcha fúnebre _

_Sakura sonrió levemente_

_—La escogí porque así me siento cada vez que ella llama_

_— ¿No vas a contestar? — pregunto _

_—No…— sentencio cortando la llamada_

_Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estrellar su teléfono contra la pared para que ella no volviera a llamarla, pero aun albergaba la esperanza de que Sasuke intentara comunicarse con ella, aunque sea para pedirle una explicación, su silencio y ausencia la estaban matando y sabía que Itachi e Ino estaban preocupados_

_Naruto aún no estaba enterado de la desaparición de su hermano, aún estaba pendiente de la salud de Kushina y Sakura lo agradeció, no tenía valor para verlo a los ojos_

_—Quiero pedirles algo— dijo repentinamente_

_—Claro_

_—Déjenme antes bañarme, ¿Pueden esperarme en la sala?_

_—Por supuesto_

_Ambas rubias salieron de la habitación _

_Sakura se desvistió y dejo que el agua le cayera de lleno en el cuerpo, después de tanto llorar y lamentarse se sentía un poco mejor, Itachi, Ino y Temari habían sido muy comprensibles con ella y se los agradecería eternamente pero había llegado el momento de actuar_

_No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando que Sasuke la buscara_

_Él no era así_

_No era sumiso, era el ser más orgulloso que había conocido nunca _

_Ella lo había engañado sin intensión de hacerle daño pero al final de cuentas lo hizo, lo amaba y no quería perderlo_

_—Sakura preparamos café ¿te apetece?_

_—Si— grito aun desde su habitación, Ino y ella habían desarrollado un extraño y obsesivo gusto por el café_

_Se puso de cuclillas delante de su closet y de uno de los depósitos saco una pequeña bolsa de viaje, guardo algunas prendas y ropa interior, al terminar salió de la habitación _

_—De verdad agradezco que estén tan pendientes de mi— dijo una vez que las tres estuvieron sentadas y con una taza humeante cada una— pero es hora de que regresen a sus vidas cotidianas_

_Temari dejo la taza en la mesita del centro_

_—Para mí no es ningún inconveniente estar contigo_

_Sakura sonrió_

_—Gracias— dijo— pero ese no es el caso— dirigió su mirada a Ino— tu estas embarazada y llevas dos días durmiendo conmigo, estoy segura de que extrañas dormir con Itachi…yo extraño a Sasuke— repuso—y tu— se refirió a Temari— has dejado de llevar a Shikaku al parque desde que te ocupas de mi _

_—No puedo negar que extraño ser cuidada y mimada por Itachi pero me parece más importante ahora tu bien estar_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír _

_—Ya me siento mucho mejor— sentencio— no es necesario que se preocupen tanto por mi _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke observo distraídamente el escenario del teatro que su nuevo cliente había insistido en enseñarle _

_._

_— ¿Qué hará con todos estos instrumentos? — pregunto, todos eran de buena calidad y no estaban estropeados_

_—Pienso donarlos— respondió el hombre de cabello castaño— hay muchas escuelas que no cuentan con instrumentos adecuados para sus estudiantes_

_Sasuke asintió sin tomarle mucha importancia, era una buena acción aunque en su visión los niños que podían asistir a la escuela tenían una leve ventaja sobre los que no_

_Como fue su caso _

_Él había aprendido solo, toda su vida había salido adelante solo_

_Sonrió con sorna_

_Seguramente esa era su estrella_

_—Oh Uchiha-san quiero presentarle a mis hijas— tres jóvenes de cabello oscuro y tez blanca aparecieron delante de él— ella es mi hija mayor Bianca, la siguiente es Francesca y la menor, mi pequeña Isabella _

_El hombre había recitado cada nombre con orgullo, se notaba a kilómetros lo feliz que se sentía, rio sin realmente hacerlo, él se sintió igual apenas un par de días antes_

**_Que idiota fue…_**

_Una de las jóvenes, la llamada Francesca no dejaba de devorarlo con la mirada, era hermosa no lo podía negar pero era Sakura quien se había metido en su piel como una dolorosa aguja, prefirió ignorar los gestos de la pelinegra y concentrarse en las palabras de su padre, siempre había tenido la convicción de mantener los asuntos personales lejos de los negocios y estaba seguro que a su comprador no le agradaría saber que se había acostado con una de sus "pequeñas" _

_—Ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, permítame invitarlo a cenar a nuestra casa— lo invito el hombre _

_—Lamentablemente no puedo aceptar su invitación, tengo una reunión dentro de una hora— mintió, lo cierto era que no tenía ánimos de ver familias felices _

_—Es una lástima, mi esposa cocina delicioso_

_— «Sakura también»— pensó sin siquiera ser consciente— si es una lástima— dijo sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo_

_._

_Unas cuantas horas después nuevamente estaba en la habitación del hotel, viendo desde la terraza los edificios iluminados por tenues luces _

_ **Llevaba ochenta y cuatro horas sin dormir y ni siquiera pestañaba**_

_Era hora de regresar a Japón, su negociación ahí había terminado, se dejaría de compadecer por ser tan débil y continuaría con su vida como si nunca hubiese conocido a Sakura Haruno _

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Estas segura que quieres hacer esto— le pregunto Itachi con un tono de preocupación_

_Sakura asintió_

_—Estoy muy segura_

_—Bien, entonces toma esto— dijo entregándole unas llaves— el conserje ya está enterado así que no tendrás problemas_

_—Lo que me preocupa es que tú tengas problemas— murmuro Sakura_

_Itachi negó con la cabeza_

_—Yo sé cómo manejar a Sasuke_

_Ino se acercó a ella y le tomo ambas manos_

_—No me parece que esto sea una buena idea_

_—Lo es— dijo Sakura— no puedo quedarme en mi departamento de brazos cruzados y llorar cada cinco minutos…solo deséame suerte_

_—Suerte— recito la rubia abrazándola con fuerza _

_. _

_Itachi e Ino salieron del departamento dejándola con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, este era su plan y tenía que limitarse a esperar_

_._

_Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de Sasuke y estaba más que sorprendida por el tamaño y eso que apenas estaba en el recibidor, con su pequeño bolso de viaje se adentró en el lugar, toda la decoración era muy masculina, incluso el color de las paredes, todo parecía encajar en su lugar aunque lo que más la impresiono fue un piano de cola, enorme y hermoso que se robaba la atención de todo lo demás_

_Se acercó al impresionante instrumento y deslizo sus dedos sobre la superficie_

_Era de color negro y pulcramente brillante, las teclas eran tan blancas como algunos corales en el fondo del mar y estaba casi segura que las impresiones de la marca estaban chapadas en oro, era simplemente hermoso_

_Casi estaba segura de que Sasuke lo había diseñado él mismo  
_

_Se sentó en el banquillo y disfruto la sensación de compartir el gusto por la música_

_._

_Termino de familiarizarse con el lugar aunque no dejaba de estar nerviosa porque Sasuke no estaba ahí_

_._

_Se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la amplia cama, su cuerpo se mantenía en un estado de fatiga continua, le habían explicado que era normal por el embarazo pero estaba segura que si Sasuke estuviera a su lado se sentiría mejor_

_Abrazando una de las almohadas que estaban impregnadas de su olor, consiguió dormirse _

_._

_._


	21. Chapter 21

.

**Chicas les estoy quedando mal y creo que lo seguiré haciendo  
**

**El ratón tactil de mi laptop me esta dando problemas, el cursor se va "caminando solo" hasta una esquina de la pantalla, tengo que enviarla donde el "doctor" y no se cuando me la entregara, he estado usando solo el teclado para trabajar y es realmente díficil, ayer me di por vencida por eso no colge el capítulo pero hoy estaba decidida a subirlo**

**Espero les guste y me tengan paciencia y ruegen que no me salga tan caro T,T**

**POS: Gracias por sus comentarios...**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Eran las tres de la mañana cuando desabordo el jet privado que había contratado, espero con paciencia y tomando una taza de café a que le llevaran su maleta_

_Ni siquiera quería encargarse de eso_

_Estaba fastidiado y de mal humor, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un instante, y el hecho de que tampoco pudiese dormir ni cinco minutos también lo tenía enfurecido_

_¿Por qué solo cuando estaba con ella se sentía relajado?_

_Dejo con fuerza la taza sobre una mesa de cristal, muchas cabezas se giraron al escuchar el estruendoso ruido pero nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario aunque fue una suerte que la mesa se hiciera añicos por el impacto_

_Él contemplo a los aviones despegar desde los enormes ventanales y se preguntó si habría un lugar en el mundo en donde él pudiera encajar_

_—Uchiha-san, su maleta ya está en el auto— le informo la asistente de vuelo_

_Sin decir una palabra emprendió el camino hacia el estacionamiento y posteriormente abordo el auto que lo llevaría hasta su departamento_

_._

_Casi una hora después entraba al vestíbulo del edificio en donde estaba su departamento, llevándose las miradas de las empleadas de turno_

_._

_Abordo el ascensor y rápidamente consiguió llegar hasta su piso, como ocupaba toda una planta las puertas estaban conectadas directamente, dejo la maleta a un lado del sofá mientras se aflojaba la corbata, antes le gustaba ese lugar ahora lo veía vacío y no quiso hacer comparaciones para no enfurecerse cada vez más _

_._

_Todo lo moderno estaba ahí_

_Las luces se encendían por censores que detectaban movimiento así que por donde el caminaba las estaba iluminado, hasta que llego a su habitación y su visión se nublo un instante_

_._

_Un instante en lo que le costó reconocer aquella mata rosa sobre sus almohadas_

_._

_La sangre le golpeo los oídos y apretó fuertemente los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos_

**_¿Qué demonios hacia ella ahí?..._**

_Aunque lo que más le enfurecía es que su cuerpo respondió tensándose al instante, la deseo en ese mismo momento, ¿Y cómo no? Solo unas braguitas de encaje y una minúscula camisa de tirantes cubrían su cuerpo_

_._

_Mataría al responsable_

_Haría despedir al conserje, al administrador del edificio, al personal de aseo…estaba pensando en comprar el edificio entero para despedirlos a todos _

_Apretó los dientes con fuerza, solo había un responsable _

_—Voy a matar a Itachi— gruño_

_Lo haría picadillo y los esparciría por el mar para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo nunca _

_._

_Comenzó a jadear cuando ella se movió levemente, apretando sus pechos contra sus brazos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes_

_Estaba excitado, el bulto en sus pantalones era la prueba irrefutable _

_Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo sin obedecer a su cerebro que le gritaba que la sacara de su cama y de su vida en ese mismo instante, cuando estuvo a su lado, su mano derecha retiro un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro _

_Ella no se inmuto _

_Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, podía tomarla en ese momento, podía arrancarle las bragas y hundirse en ella profundamente, **podría pero no lo haría**…_

_Se alejó lo suficiente para que su cuerpo no lo traicionara de nuevo_

_Llego hasta la sala, tomo la maleta y salió de su departamento_

_._

_Condujo por varias horas sin un destino fijo, tenía pensado ir al departamento de Itachi y cumplir su propósito pero entonces recordó que le fastidiarían los gritos de Ino _

_Cuando se percató de la hora fue hasta un hotel, pago una habitación, tomo una ducha, se cambió la ropa y salió hacia la oficina _

_._

_La mayoría de sus empleados ya estaban ocupando sus puestos, lo observaban fijamente cuando él pasaba pero por la fiera expresión en su rostro nadie se atrevió a preguntarle que le había sucedido en la mano, el hecho de que la llevara vendada descuidadamente era un asunto demasiado novedoso_

_._

_—Buenos días Uchiha-san— dijo Kin apenas lo vio— no lo esperábamos aun _

_—Supongo entonces que no tengo citas ni nada por el estilo— espeto mordaz _

_—No tiene nada programado_

_Sasuke asintió_

_—Estaré en mi oficina todo el día, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa_

_—Pero…_

_—Nadie, Kin— dijo en un tono sombrío _

_Entro a su oficina dando un portazo _

_La pelinegra observo la puerta cerrada, ciertamente habían pasado años desde que había visto a su jefe con esa expresión en el rostro_

_Tomo la agenda de su escritorio y busco el número telefónico de Itachi_

_—Espero no interrumpirlo— dijo cuándo el pelinegro respondió— me pidió que le avisara cuando Uchiha-san regresara _

_— ¿Él está ahí? — pregunto_

_—Llego hace apenas un minutos_

_Itachi observo a Ino dormida y decidió ir a hablar a la cocina_

_— ¿Dijo algo?_

_—Solo que no quería que nadie lo molestara…se veía realmente enfadado_

_Itachi asintió convencido de que ya había visto a Sakura en su departamento, la pregunta era si habían hablado _

_—Gracias por avisarme, te debo uno_

_—Ni lo mencione— dijo ella con simpatía, cuando termino la llamada espero que lo que acababa de hacer no tuviera consecuencias para su trabajo_

_._

_Sasuke estaba exhausto, tanto que se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado sobre uno de los sofás de su oficina, se preguntó porque demonios no había echado a Sakura de su cama, de su departamento, de su vida de una vez por todas_

_Había esperado demasiado de la vida…de ella…_

_Después de todo, las personas siempre huían de él_

_Su madre, Tsunade y ahora Sakura_

_Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo para tratar de disipar las imágenes de Sakura de su cabeza, extrañaba sus besos, su cuerpo, la manera en la que sonreía _

_…**La manera en la que le mentía**…_

_— ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? — se preguntó por enésima vez _

_ —Eso mismo estaba preguntándome yo…_

_Sasuke no se inmuto_

_— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, le ordene a Kin que nadie me interrumpiera— pregunto sin siquiera cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba _

_—No puedes culparla, sabes que no podía detenerme _

_—Será mejor que te vayas, estoy a punto de cometer fratricidio _

_Itachi rio levemente _

_—Puedo imaginármelo _

_—Si no sales de aquí en este mismo instante lo vivirás en carne propia _

_—Entiendo que estés enfadado pero no había otra opción, ella necesita hablar contigo…_

_— ¿Enfadado? — lo interrumpió Sasuke— no me has visto ni remotamente enfadado aun— dijo _

_Itachi bajo la mirada hasta su mano al descubrir que estaba vendada_

_— ¿Qué te paso?_

_—Nada en comparación con lo que te puede pasar a ti si no la sacas de mi departamento hoy mismo _

_—Tus amenazas no me asustan, Sasuke— dijo en un tono desenfadado— no soy tu enemigo, eso lo sabes bien, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…soy tu hermano y solo quiero lo mejor para ti_

_—Si quieres lo mejor para mí, sácala de mi departamento— repitió _

_—No puedo hacer eso, ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar_

_—No necesito saber más de lo que ya se— se estremeció al pensar en Sakura seduciendo a Itachi_

_El Uchiha mayor observo el rostro de su hermano, estaba ojeroso y pálido, no tenía buen semblante_

_—Ella me ha contado como sucedieron realmente las cosas pero no me compete a mi decírtelo, por eso está en tu departamento, está esperando que regreses y poderte dar una explicación _

_—Nada de lo que diga cambiara nada— murmuro dolido— solo has que se vaya _

_— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? — lo reto cruzando los brazos ante su terquedad _

_Los ojos de Sasuke centellaron de furia_

_—Para empezar TÚ le permitiste entrar…_

_—No le has dado tiempo de explicarse— continuo insistiendo aunque le dolía ver la pena reflejada en los ojos de su hermano— sé que la amas_

_Sasuke rio con amargura_

_— ¿Amarla?, por favor, no fue más que un pasatiempo, una distracción que me costó más tiempo y dinero del que habitual gasto _

_—No te creo— repuso el mayor— debías haber visto tus ojos cuando la mirabas, ella es más importante de lo que quieres hacer aparentar_

_Sasuke le dio la espalda y apoyo ambos brazos en la mesa_

_—No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto— murmuro sombrio— si no la sacas de mi departamento hoy mismo, la hare desalojar por otros medios _

_—No creo que sea buena idea_

_Sasuke rio_

_— ¿Y eso porque? — pregunto divertido _

_—Porque está embarazada— soltó _

_Decir que casi se atraganta con su misma saliva no fue una exageración e Itachi lo noto, su cuerpo se tensó mientras se aferraba del borde del escritorio _

_—Sasuke…— lo llamo Itachi _

_El pelinegro se irguió _

_—Es mentira— dijo con los dientes apretados —Debe ser otra de sus mentiras _

_—Puedes estar completamente seguro de que no lo es— espeto— Por lo que pude entender tú fuiste el primer amante de Sakura ¿O me equivoco?... ¿Fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso?_

_El Uchiha recordó la primera vez que estuvo entre sus brazos y las demás le siguieron con un tornado, había usado protección…aunque fue descuidado un par de ocasiones... pero ella se estaba cuidando ¿no? _

_A pesar de sus razonamientos, dejo de respirar un instante ante la idea _

_—Puede ser que no sea mi hijo— dijo— Seguramente fingió aquella primera vez y consiguió engañarme…se le da muy bien…_

_Itachi lo derribo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula_

_—Asume tu responsabilidad como un hombre— rugió viendo como en el suelo él se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de descendía de su labio— ella espera un hijo tuyo, no puedes negarte a aceptarlo_

_Sasuke respiro erráticamente, la mujer que lo había traicionado no podía esperar un hijo de él _

_—Sé que te sientes herido pero tienes que darle la oportunidad de explicarte _

_—No habrá palabra alguna que me haga creer en ella nuevamente— murmuro poniéndose de pie_

_—Eso no lo sabrás si te niegas a escucharla— frunció los labios— No cierres tu corazón nuevamente— le dijo el mayor apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro— si yo no sintiera que es sincera sería el primero en alejarla de ti _

_Sasuke desvió la mirado, se sentía confundido y vulnerable cuando ni siquiera siendo un niño se sintió tan desvalido de sus fuerzas _

_—Solo escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte pero recuerda que no puedes juzgar, todos tenemos defectos_

_—Déjame solo— susurro_

_Itachi asintió levemente y salió de la oficina, Sasuke se quedó estático en el mismo lugar_

_Sakura estaba embarazada, su cerebro aún estaba procesándolo_

_Si eso era cierto, un hijo de ambos crecía en sus entrañas, ¿Podría ignorar algo así?_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Maldita mocosa, ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar mis órdenes?, le dije claramente que la quería en mi oficina y no ha obedecido _

_Sai observo las rabietas de su jefa sin inmutarse _

_—Esto no se quedara así— rugió tomando su bolso_

_—No tiene que tomarse tantas molestias por ella— dijo Sai— yo puedo ir al departamento de Sakura ¿Quizás está enferma?, no querrá usted contagiarse de algo_

_La anciana hizo una mueca _

_—Eso sería repugnante— alego con petulancia— tienes razón, entonces encárgate de decirle que venga inmediatamente_

_—Entonces me voy— dijo Sai caminando hacia la puerta_

_—Espera— lo detuvo Utatane— No puedes irte aun, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y aún no hemos revisado los libros de contabilidad_

_Sai apretó con fuerza los puños más no objeto nada_

_—Iras cuando terminemos— ordeno sacando los documentos que iban a necesitar del escritorio _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura despertó con el ya habitual dolor de cabeza y mareos _

_Se sentía un poco extraña en aquel departamento, sentía el peso de la soledad desde que Sasuke se había enterado de los planes de Koharu, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su esencia…al calor de su cuerpo_

_Se mordió los labios para reprimir las enormes ganas que tenia de llorar_

_Después de todo no resolvería nada con ello _

_Tomo una toalla del closet y fue al baño para tomar una ducha, dejo que el agua le golpeara el rostro, aun sin estar lista para salir se apresuró a cerrar la llave al escuchar el timbre de su celular, podría ser Sasuke, con esa esperanza corrió de regreso a la habitación _

_Su mirada en seguida se dirigió a la cama, en donde lo había dejado pero el teléfono ya no estaba ahí_

_—Buscabas esto— casi dejo de respirar cuando vio a Sasuke de pie en el marco de la puerta con su celular en la mano— Es tu jefa, deberías contestar_

_Sakura se quedó inmóvil, había practicado tantas veces lo que le diría pero ahora estaba petrificada como una estatua _

_—Parece que ha dejado de insistir— continuo cuando el ruido ceso— tienes muchas llamadas perdidas, ¿No tendrás problemas? — camino hasta acercarse a ella y tenderle el aparato para que lo tomara_

_La expresión de Sasuke era tan fría y estoica que Sakura se sintió minúscula delante de él, aun así tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo lejos _

_—Necesitamos hablar— trato que su voz no saliera tan distorsionada_

_Sasuke la observo fijamente sin siquiera inmutarse _

_— ¿Realmente estas embarazada? O es otra de tus mentiras _

_El color abandono completamente el rostro de Sakura, tanto que pensó que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante _

_— ¿Es tan difícil responder?_

_—Estoy embarazada— le confirmo_

_El corazón de Sasuke se acelero _

_Sakura se acercó a él, intento tocarlo pero él simplemente se aparto_

_—Sé que piensas lo peor pero lo que dijo ella…no fue así como sucedieron las cosas…— espero que Sasuke la interrumpiera o dijera que no quería escucharla pero no fue así— Koharu pago las cuentas de mi madre desde mucho antes que yo naciera— comenzó a relatar— para la hora de su muerte todo eso había sumado una gran fortuna_

_— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que tu hiciste?_

_—Tiene que verlo todo…Koharu me dijo que yo debía pagarle todo ese dinero pero para mí era imposible, entonces me obligo a trabajar para ella hasta que le pagara hasta el último centavo_

_«__ Tú no puedes irte, debes pagar todo el dinero que he invertido en ti desde que te encontré tirado en aquel sucio callejón__ », __inevitablemente recordó las palabras de Danzo _

_— ¿Desde cuándo? — pregunto_

_—Tenía diecisiete años_

_Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, no quería tenerle compasión pero su historia se parecía un poco a la suya _

_—El día del desfile, me ordeno que consiguiera una inversión para su compañía, a cambio ella me dejaría libre— no pude evitar llorar—nunca dijo ningún nombre, solo repetía Uchiha una y otra vez, trate de negarme pero ya llevaba seis años viviendo un infierno a su lado…no podía soportarlo más— se esforzó para mantenerse firme a pesar de que las piernas le flaqueaban_

_Sasuke permaneció impasible_

_—Fue hasta aquella noche en mi departamento que me entere que Koharu se refería a Itachi todo el tiempo…te juro que no lo sabía — suspiro para continuar—Koharu no estaba en la ciudad y yo estaba tan feliz a tu lado que me permití vivir una vez más…tienes que creerme, nunca quise lastimarte, me enamore de ti sinceramente— pudo acercarse lo suficiente para acariciar su mejilla_

_Sasuke aminoro el espacio entre ellos y la beso… _

_._

_._


	22. Chapter 22

.

**¡Regrese!**

**Pues dejenme les cuento, el ratón de mi laptop ha muerto (acepto condolencias), mi maquina es algo viejita y si intentaban repar el mouse me iba salir casi por el precio de una nueva (vale, exagere un poquito), el caso es que ahora uso un raton externo y pues...pues nada, aqui estoy otra vez**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a mis nuevas lectoras (que son 4, por cierto) espero sigan "siguiendo" mis historias**

**Espero les guste este capitulo y pasen un buen dia **

**bye bye**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Fue un beso profundo…que duro apenas un instante..._

_Sasuke se apartó de su lado repentinamente, dándole la espalda cuando consiguió alejarse de ella un par de metros_

_Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta ante el dolor de su rechazo_

_—Q-quiero vestirme— dijo forzándose a que las palabras abandonaran su boca— sal un momento...por favor — pidió sin fuerzas_

_Ella quería que la escuchara y lo había conseguido pero estaba claro que no la perdonaba _

_Sasuke asintió_

_—Cuando salgas…un chofer estará esperándote en el vestíbulo y te llevara a tu departamento…_

_Sakura cerró los ojos_

_—Empaca tus cosas personales, lo que vayas a necesitar para instalarte aquí_

_— ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto confundida_

_—Vivirás aquí a partir de ahora— sentencio él  
_

_Se había vuelto completamente loco_

_—No te entiendo— murmuro sin entenderlo— no has dicho una sola palabra después de escucharme, ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?_

_Sasuke se giro _

_—Hablaremos después, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender_

_—No haré lo que tú digas…no tienes ningún derecho_

_Los ojos de Sasuke centellaron_

_—Estas esperando un hijo mío— dijo— te quedaras aquí…_

_— ¿Que crees que soy? ¿Un objeto? un mueble que todo el mundo puede decidir donde poner____— se ofusco__—_ ¿Cuál es el proposito de que me quede aquí? _—_ sus ojos centellaron_—_ gracias Sasuke puedo arreglármelas sola, siempre ha sido así después de todo

_Furiosa se deshizo de la toalla sin importar que él aún no había salido de la habitación _

_Sasuke se relamió los labios mientras la observaba vestirse_

_Ella no se había molestado en ponerse un sostén debajo de la camisa, lo que la hacía más deseable_

_Cuando Sakura pretendió pasar a su lado, él se lo impidió tomándola por la cintura _

_—Suéltame— murmuro sintiendo su piel erizarse ante su toque _

_—No saldrás de aquí hasta que me asegure que regresaras _

_—Es que no escuchaste todo lo que dije, me iré y tú no podrás hacer nada para detenerme— lo reto enojada— estoy cansada de recibir órdenes, cuidare de mi hijo sin tu ayuda_

_—Te olvidas de que también es mi hijo— gruño él— no voy a permitir que él o ella les haga falta nada, lo tendrán todo eso incluye a su padre y a su madre juntos_

_Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos comprendiendo lo que intentaba decirle _

_—Entonces le faltara el calor de una familia verdadera— se lamentó_

_Sasuke no había añadido amor a la ecuación, solo le estraba proponiendo vivir juntos por el bien de su hijo _

_—Tendrá lo que haga falta— repitió él decidido_

_La pelirosa bajo los brazos derrotada, comprendía que Sasuke fuera tan posesivo y quisiera que su hijo no pasara por lo mismo que él vivió, pero sin saberlo la estaba condenando nuevamente a una jaula de oro sin ofrecerle amor _

_— ¿No dices nada? — inquirió ante su silencio _

_—Iré a recoger mis cosas— cedió sintiendo que nuevamente se repetía la historia, aunque estaba vez era más dolorosa_

_Aun después de escuchar sus palabras, Sasuke no la soltó, su cuerpo se reusaba a alejarse del calor de ella, de su suavidad y una vez más busco sus labios _

_Esta vez fue un poco más suave más sin embargo ella apenas respondió_

_Fue entonces que sintió las lágrimas de Sakura humedecer su rostro_

_Sintió que su pecho se desgarraba, no soportaba verla llorar_

_._

_Se separo bruscamente de ella y salió de la habitación, saliendo posteriormente por el ascensor privado del departamento en completo silencio, no quería indagar demasiado en lo que acababa de hacer porque ni él mismo estaba seguro, pero con solo recordar aquellos ojos verdes distorsionados por la humedad de las lágrimas, lo hizo sentirse como un canalla _

_._

_Le dio instrucciones y la descripción física de Sakura al chofer para que la llevara a su departamento luego tomo su auto y condujo hacia su destino_

_._

* * *

_._

_Ino masajeo los tensos hombros de Itachi mientras este permanecía con los ojos cerrados_

_—Ya te sientes un poco mejor— le pregunto—Sé que estas odiandote por golpearlo pero no tenías otra opción para hacerlo recapacitar, Sasuke tiene la cabeza muy dura...— continuo ella ante su silencio _

_—No actué mejor que ese sujeto— dijo refiriéndose a Homura _

_—No digas tonterías— espeto Ino poniéndose delante de él— mírame Itachi Uchiha— pidió con ambas manos sobre sus caderas— no quiero que te compares con ese…hombre, él dañaba a Sasuke, tu solo intentas que sea feliz_

_El pelilargo sonrió _

_—Me gusta mucho cuando te enfadas_

_—No estoy bromeando— dijo ella con el ceño fruncido _

_Itachi la detallo un instante, recientemente la rubia había comenzado a usar ropa más holgada, su vientre ya era visible aunque pequeño aun_

_—No lo volveré a pensar— le prometió extendiendo una mano hacia ella_

_Ino se acurruco a su lado_

_—Espero que las cosas salgan bien entre esos dos _

_—Si…— murmuro Itachi, pidiendo en silencio que el orgullo característico de los Uchiha se apartara de su corazón y le permitiera ver la luz_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Hazlo pasar— ordeno Koharu a su secretaria cuando esta le anuncio que tenía una visita_

_La anciana se había negado a recibir a nadie pero al escuchar de quien se trataba accedió de inmediato _

_—Uchiha Sasuke— dijo como saludo cuándo el pelinegro estuvo delante de ella_

_—Utatane Koharu— espeto él con el rostro impasible _

_Sai lo observo fijamente _

_— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? — pregunto la mujer_

_—Negocios, ¿Qué más si no?_

_Los ojos de Koharu centellaron convencida de su triunfo_

_— ¿De qué clase de negocios estamos hablando? — Pregunto impaciente— ¿Está interesado en el mercado? ¿Una fusión, tal vez? _

_Sasuke sonrió ligeramente_

_—Todo lo contrario, lo que tengo en mente es cortar de tajo cualquier roce con usted Utatane-san_

_La aludida golpeo el escritorio_

_—Como se atreve a insultarme— grito— lo hare desalojar en este mismo instante…_

_—No creo que le convenga armar tanto revuelo— dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad_

_El Uchiha abrió una pequeña portátil que llevaba en sus manos y le mostro la pantalla a Koharu_

_—Cómo puede notar con solo hacer un clic estará lista una transferencia de dinero a la cuenta de quien yo quiera— los ojos de la mujer vagaron por la pantalla y en efecto descubrió que lo que decía era cierto— podría ser su cuenta Koharu-san…_

_— ¿A cambio de qué? — intervino Sai _

_Sasuke se fijó en el pelinegro _

_— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?..._

_—Él no es importante— contracto Koharu menospreciando a su asistente— Que poseo yo que pueda tener semejante valor para usted— jugo_

_—Haruno Sakura— dijo— entrégueme el contrato de Sakura y yo cancelare la deuda de su madre_

_Koharu asintió _

_—Esa deuda es inmensa y ha adquirido interés durante todos estos años _

_Sasuke sonrió desconcertando a la anciana_

_Tecleo una cantidad en la laptop, justamente en donde se cifraba el monto de la transacción _

_— ¿Con esto se asumirá la deuda? — pregunto_

_Koharu se dejó caer de bruces en su silla, lo que el Uchiha le ofrecía superaba por mucho la deuda de Sakura _

_— ¿Y entonces, tenemos un trato? _

_La astuta anciana medito_

_Si Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a pagar tan exuberante cantidad, podría sacarle más provecho a Sakura _

_—No— dijo sorprendiendo a Sai aunque no a Sasuke, el pelinegro estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con "personas" como ella— esa cantidad ni siquiera se acerca— se puso de pie— pero si estuviera dispuesto a duplicarlo…— entre dijo _

_—Qué te parece si te dejo conservar tu empresa, entonces— exclamo Sasuke con un aire aburrido_

_Koharu frunció el ceño_

_— ¿Pero qué estupidez es esa?..._

_Sasuke la miro fijamente a los ojos_

_—Creo que me estas subestimando— espeto— he estado investigando un poco y he descubiertos muchos paños sucios alrededor tuyo— la mujer se tensó— esta agencia de modelaje no es más que una fachada para tu verdadera fuente de ingresos ¿Cierto?_

_Sin poder evitarlo, el miedo brillo en sus ojos _

_—No tienes pruebas de absolutamente nada, solo estas alardeando_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

_—Entonces ponme a prueba, cuando salga de este edificio sin los papeles que liberan a Sakura de su deuda, un numeroso grupo de uniformados tendrán el placer de acompañarte hasta una pequeña y sucia prisión _

_Los ojos de Utatane se abrieron a más no poder, estaba acorralada_

_Bastaron apenas segundos para que decidiera abrir una de las gavetas de su escritorio y poner sobre el mismo un grueso sobre amarillo _

_—Ahí están todos los pagarés y facturas…llévatelos y nunca más vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino_

_Con parsimonia, Sasuke examino el contenido del sobre, fue en ese preciso momento que Sai abandono la oficina _

_—Te han dejado sola— se burló el Uchiha—Acepto este "regalo"— dijo— pero antes de irme quiero advertirte una cosa_

_Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban un brillo peligroso, tanto que hizo que la piel de la anciana se erizara de temor_

_—Sakura está embarazada— le confeso únicamente por la satisfacción de ver el rostro de esa despreciable mujer pálido— no te atrevas a atentar contra su vida o la de mi hijo…— camino hacia la puerta— de lo contrario, añoraras conocer el infierno antes de que ponga mis manos sobre ti— la amenazo saliendo luego de la oficina de Koharu_

_._

_Estuvo fuera del edificio en pocos minutos, tomo su celular e hizo una llamada_

_Sonrió triunfante…_

_Le había dicho a Koharu que no la entregaría a la policía pero…¿Cómo prometerle algo a alguien por quien no se tiene ni el más mínimo respeto ni se lo merecía?_

**_Aquella mujer le recordaba a Homura y Danzo_**

_Ella usaba a jovencitas para "entretener" a sus amigos, las convertía en prostitutas_

_¿Por qué debía cubrirle la espalda?, además había hecho casi una prisionera a Sakura_

**_…Y él no perdonaba…_**

_._

* * *

_._

_Los ojos de Sakura estaban tan sensibles que con solo parpadear derramaban lágrimas _

_Lamentaba en silencio haber disfrutado por tantos años los gustos excesivos que ella y su madre había llevado, se arrepintió de pedirle juguetes y muñecas que al final iban sumando dinero a su deuda_

_—Estoy tan cansada— gimoteo dejándose caer al borde de su cama_

_**Amaba a Sasuke más que a su propia vida, pero estaba segura que llegaría a odiarlo con el tiempo, sería su carcelero, como una vez lo fue Koharu, no quería pensar en ello pero las circunstancias la empujaban a hacerlo**_

_Al menos hasta que escucho el timbre _

_—Ya voy…— alzo la voz ante la insistencia— ¿Sai?..._

_El pelinegro estaba delante de ella con el rostro extremadamente serio _

_— ¿Es cierto? — pregunto de repente, casi en un gruñido _

_Lo había escuchado, aun cuando había salido de la oficina pudo escuchar el final de la conversación del Uchiha con Utatane _

_— ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_— ¿Estas embarazada? — le pregunto sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza_

_Sakura se sorprendió por ambas cosas_

_— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — Sai apretó la mandíbula ante la confirmación _

_—Ese…Uchiha, acaba de conseguir que Utatane-san le entregara la cancelación de tu deuda— la pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos— la amenazo con arruinarla si intentaba hacerle daño a su hijo— por supuesto omitió la parte que la incluía a ella, sin ser consciente el agarre se fue haciendo más fuerte_

_—Sai me estas lastimando— murmuro ella _

_— ¿Por qué…? — murmuro sombrío— Utatane-san te había pedido que consiguieras su dinero…porque permitiste que esto pasara_

_—Suéltame— dijo un poco temerosa, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, él nunca había cruzado más de un par de palabras con ella, ahora no entendía porque tanto interés— no entiendo porque me estás diciendo esto_

_El pelinegro la atrajo hacia si _

_—Es que acaso no entiendes que te amo…_

_Sakura estaba en shok, Sai mantuvo su agarre mientras que con su otra mano la sostenía de la cintura _

_—Siempre he velado por ti en las sombras, he cuidado que Koharu no te involucrara en su otro negocio…intente que Itachi Uchiha no te contratara elevando el precio a un nivel ilógico…— ella no podía hablar— todo este tiempo he intentado protegerte_

_—E-estas confundido…cómo es posible…nunca hemos tenido una conversación que dure más de un par de minutos— intento zafarse de su agarre— Sai, esto es demasiado extraño y me estas asustando— dijo cuándo fue en vano su esfuerzo _

_—He decidido dejar de trabajar para Utatane-san y tú eres libre…ven conmigo, iniciaríamos una nueva vida, te cuidare con mi propia vida si fuese necesario _

_Sakura no tuvo miedo entonces, los ojos de Sai le decían que estaba siendo sincero pero su corazón y su cuerpo ya le pertenecían completamente a Sasuke _

_—Lo siento— susurro acariciándole la mejilla— no planee este embarazo pero eso no significa que no ame al padre de mi hijo_

_Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron_

_—Aunque escuche claramente lo que acabas de decir no te creo— dijo— tus ojos muestran tristeza…él no te hace feliz_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza_

_—No hagas esto más difícil Sai— pidió— no me iré contigo, me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a mi hijo_

_Él se apartó en silencio de ella, le dio la espalda y salió de su departamento_

_._

_Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y ahí se quedó por varios minutos, quizás treinta, quizás más hasta que vio la puerta abrirse y a Sasuke entrar por ella _

_._

_— ¿Has terminado? — le pregunto _

_Sakura asintió _

_—Iré a traer las maletas para que podamos irnos— hizo ademan de ponerse de pie pero Sasuke la detuvo_

_—No debes hacer esfuerzos, conozco perfectamente el camino a tu habitación— dijo en un tono distante_

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y jugo con sus manos antes de ir hacia la puerta y esperarlo en el pasillo_

_—Enviare a alguien para que lleve el violín al departamento— espeto él cuando se reunió con ella_

_— ¿Para qué? — Murmuro con tristeza— no funciona después de todo— su mirada estaba fija en un punto en la pared contigua— ¿Podemos irnos ya? Estoy cansada — pidió conteniéndose para no llorar_

_Ya lo había hecho demasiado para ser sano_

_—Vámonos entonces— dijo él reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarla y hacerla dormir contra su pecho_

_._

_._


	23. Chapter 23

.

* * *

.

.

_Hacía tres días desde que se había mudado al departamento de Sasuke y entre ellos no había habido gran comunicación, dormían en habitaciones separadas y él pasaba todo el día fuera_

_Después de todo no podía saborear la libertad que tanto había anhelado aunque eso no significaba que ella no pudiera actuar por cuenta propia, por eso toco decididamente el timbre de la casa de Kushina_

_Su relación con Sasuke estaba en un punto muerto pero había decidido que Kushina supiera sobre la existencia de su nieto gestándose dentro de ella_

_Le regalaría esa alegría _

_— ¡Sakura-chan!— el animado rostro de Naruto le dio la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa _

_Lo examino un instante, el rubio era completamente diferente a su hermano en todos los aspectos de la palabra, no solo eran las desemejanzas físicas, también en el carácter y forma de pensar  
_

_—He querido hacerles una pequeña visita— le respondió cuando Naruto pregunto, cortésmente, que hacia ahí— además quería ver a tu madre, no he sabido nada de ella desde que la operaron_

_La sonrisa del rubio se ensancho_

_—Ella está muy bien, pero entra no te quedes ahí— la invito— a mamá le encantara verte_

_Siguió al ojiazul hasta el interior de la casa _

_—Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi esa noche— un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas— estaba muy asustado pero con lo que me dijiste conseguí tranquilizarme_

_—No fue para tanto— recito_

_—Fue mucho— dijo— Oka-san tienes visita— llamo a su madre tras haberle agradecido a Sakura el estar a su lado en ese momento _

_Sakura vio a la pelirroja bajando las escaleras solo segundos después, mostro una leve sonrisa cuando la alcanzo a ver a ella _

_—Hola Sakura— la saludo— nunca imagine que fueras tú, mis vecinos han venido constantemente así que creí que era uno de ellos _

_La aludida inclino la cabeza_

_—Lamento no haber venido antes_

_Kushina negó con la cabeza_

_—No tienes que disculparte— se sentó en uno de los sillones he invito a la pelirosa con un gesto de su mano_

_—Creo que las dejare solas un momento— comento el rubio poniéndose de pie hasta que Sakura lo detuvo _

_—No, quédate— dijo sintiendo como sus labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo estaba feliz con la idea de tener un hijo— he venido a darles una noticia y ambos tienen que escucharla_

_—No entiendo Sakura, ¿Todo va bien?_

_Realmente todo estaba mal pero no pretendía angustiar a Kushina diciéndole que su hijo creía que la mujer que amaba había estado jugando con él_

_—Lo que he venido a decirles es que…estoy embarazada— dijo_

_Los ojos de Naruto y Kushina se abrieron desmesuradamente _

_—Es genial ¡de veras!…— exclamo Naruto_

_Pequeñas gotas saladas salieron de los ojos de la pelirroja_

_—E-estas d-diciendo que-e…_

_—Si Kushina— sonrió Sakura— en unos cuantos meses vas a tener un nieto— le confirmo_

_Después de una pausa continúo hablando_

_—Sé que tu relación con Sasuke es demasiado tensa ahora pero eso no significara que no podrá estar en contacto con su hijo— dijo Sakura acercándose a ella— podrás verlo las veces que quieras, podrás jugar con él o ella— sollozo sintiéndose emocionada y supuso que sus ya desarrolladas hormonas también habían hecho una parte del trabajo _

_—Gracias…gracias Sakura, me has dado una alegría inmensa…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios_

_Se había encargado de que Koharu Utatane no viera más la luz del sol, irremediablemente recordó a Danzo, ahora permanecía recluido en un asilo, tan viejo y tan senil que necesitaba ser alimentado para no morir de hambre, quien lo había confinado en ese lugar…él mismo, haciéndose pasar por su hijo había firmado los papeles de ingreso y más nunca había vuelto a verlo_

_Sin lugar a duda era despiadado pero… ¿No lo habían sido todos con él?..._

_Se paseó por su oficina para evitar que su mente regresara a aquellos días y tampoco tan lejos atrás cuando fue feliz viviendo una mentira_

_Apretó los puños con fuerza_

_Su corazón no era capaz de perdonar tan fácilmente_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura no regreso al departamento de Sasuke enseguida, después de conversar unos cuantos minutos más con Kushina prefirió tomar aire puro, irremediablemente sus pies la encaminaron al parque que daba cerca de su departamento_

_._

_—Puedes bajarme mi globo— una pequeña pelinegra de regordetas piernas se acercó a ella— la cuerda se quedó enredada ahí y no puedo alcanzarla_

_La pelirosa siguió con la mirada a donde la niña señalaba _

_—Está un poco alto, cierto— dijo condescendiente cuando los ojos de la pequeña empezaba a empañarse— no te preocupes la alcanzare para ti _

_Se subió a la banca en donde había estado sentada y aun así no alcanzo el objeto_

_—Solo un poco más— grito la niña_

_Sakura se puso de puntillas y arqueo el cuerpo hasta donde pudo y finalmente tuvo entre sus manos la cuerda_

_—La tengo…— bajo la mirada hacia la niña y su vista se nublo un instante_

_El repentino mareo que había sentido la hizo perder el equilibrio, solo atino a cerrar los ojos en espera del inminente golpe_

_._

* * *

_._

_Ino e Itachi miraban fijamente la pantalla del ultrasonido mientras la doctora que atendía a la rubia movía el transductor sobre su vientre_

_—Y ahí está— anuncio la mujer— esa pequeña parte grisácea es su hijo_

_Ino sujeto con fuerza la mano de Itachi_

_— ¿Esta bien? — Pregunto el pelinegro— ¿Por qué no se escuchan los latidos de su corazón?_

_—Él bebe está completamente bien— trato de tranquilizarlo— los latidos no se escuchan porque decidió suspender el audio, algunos padre se asustan cuando escuchan el sonido de golpe_

_—Quiero escucharlo— dijo Ino_

_La mujer guio su mano hacia el aparato y tras apretar un botón el latino comenzó a inundar la habitación _

_Itachi trago con esfuerzo, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo igual, el aborto espontaneo que Ino había sufrido, no les había permitido experimentar tal sensación_

_— ¿Por qué se escucha tan lento? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido_

_La doctora sonrió comprensiva_

_—En esta etapa, el corazón late a tan solo sesenta y cinco veces por minuto, en pocas semanas se normalizara— explico_

_Pregunta tras pregunta surgieron de los labios de Itachi, tanto que Ino sintió compasión de la doctora_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_De apoco los fue abriendo para encontrarse en una habitación en la que por supuesto nunca había estado_

_—Eres una inconsciente— escucho a su lado— como se te ocurre exponerte a tal peligro en tu estado_

_Forzándose aun con la molesta luz de frente a ella, Sakura reconoció aquel cabello rubio y ojos color miel_

_— ¿Tsunade-sensei? — murmuro_

_—Qué bueno que no te hiciste daño— suspiro la aludida— se puede saber qué hacías sobre esa banca, los primeros meses son cruciales para el desarrollo del bebe, una caída como la que hubieras sufrido pudo haber sido muy peligrosa_

_A Sakura se le encogió el estómago ante tal panorama _

_—Lo siento— sollozo_

_Tsunade se acercó a ella_

_—Lamento haberme exaltado pero es que nunca antes había estado en una situación igual…_

_—Que bien que ya despertó— Sakura elevo la mirada y vio a un apuesto peliblanco acercarse a ellas con una bandeja entre sus manos_

_—Sakura te presento a mi esposo, Dan, él te sujeto antes de que te golpearas_

_—Muchas gracias— se apresuró a decir_

_El peliblanco hizo un gesto con la mano sin dejar de sonreír_

_—Lo importante es que este bien— dijo— le dije a Tsunade que llamáramos a una ambulancia pero ella insistió en traerte a nuestra casa_

_—Lamento todos los inconvenientes que les he causado— inclino la cabeza_

_—Ya deja eso— espeto Tsunade— descansa un poco y después podremos llamar a alguien que venga por ti_

_Sakura bajo la mirada, no podía llamar a Sasuke y no quería importunar a Ino o Temari, estaba segura que Itachi también acudiría sin chistar pero debía dejar de depender de ellos _

_Dan y Tsunade captaron la tristeza en su mirada_

_—Iré a preparar un poco de te— dijo el peliblanco lanzándole una mirada significativa a su esposa_

_Cuando ambas quedaron solas Tsunade acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó _

_—Con esos ojos tristes no te pareces en nada a la mujer que salió de mi consultorio hace apenas unos días_

_Sakura suspiro_

_—Sí, creo que no soy la misma— recito con tristeza _

_—En esta etapa de tu embarazo y en las siguientes te sentirás más vulnerable emocionalmente, es bueno que te desahogos de vez en cuando_

_De los ojos de la pelirosa rodaron gruesas lágrimas _

_—También lloraras mucho— dijo secándole las mejillas con el pulgar—Tiene algo que ver tu novio con todo esto, ¿Tuvieron problemas por lo del bebe?_

_—Supongo que no— murmuro Sakura_

_Tsunade arqueo una ceja_

_—No te entiendo_

_—Él quiere al bebe o al menos eso fue lo que entendí, no quiere que nada le falte a la que ya no quiere es a mi…le hice algo horrible— sollozo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos _

_Entre lágrimas, gimoteos y sollozos le contó a Tsunade su historia_

_—Dale un poco de tiempo…— coloco su mano sobre la de Sakura— se dice que el tiempo cura las heridas pero en realidad hace que se asienten— dijo con tristeza— lo que tenemos que hacer es luchar cuando el mar esta calmo_

_Sakura sonrió ante la paradoja_

_Sasuke más bien parecía un extenso y furioso océano _

_—Porque no das el primer paso y lo llamas para que venga por ti— dijo tendiéndole su teléfono para que marcara el número _

_La pelirosa lo sostuvo con ambas manos y con ambos dedos pulgares tecleo cada digito_

_Bastaron dos repiques para escuchar su profunda voz_

_—Uchiha…— respondió él_

_—S-oy yo— dijo con incoherencia, por supuesto que era ella_

_— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto cortante _

_Al menos agradeció que no le restregara en la cara los estúpidos balbuceos que había dado antes_

_—Tuve un pe-pequeño accidente me desmaye en el parque y…_

Ella no lo sabía pero a Sasuke tenía el corazón en la boca cuando la oyó mencionar que había tenido un accidente

_— ¿Dónde estás? — le pregunto— ¿Estas en el departamento?, iré enseguida _

_No pudo negar que se sorprendió, su mirada vago hacia la rubia que sonreía como diciendo "te lo dije"_

_—No estoy ahí, unas personas me ayudaron y me trajeron a su casa— dijo cuándo le exigió que no se quedara callada— ¿la dirección?... — repitió la pregunta de él puesto que no sabía en donde estaba— espera un momento_

_Rápidamente Tsunade escribió en un papel el sitio y se lo paso a ella, leyó con claridad mientras Sasuke escuchaba_

_—Estaré ahí en poco tiempo— y corto la comunicación _

_—Dijo que vendría por mí— murmuro _

_Tsunade se puso de pie_

_—Descansa mientras tanto, entonces_

_Sakura obedeció como si de una niña se tratara, después de todo solo serían cinco minutos_

_Cerraría sus ojos solo cinco minutos y estaría lista para ponerse de pie _

_._

_— ¿Todo está bien? — le pregunto Dan a Tsunade una vez que esta apareció en la cocina— he ido a dejarles algo de tomar pero la escuche llorando así que regrese aquí_

_—Creo que estará bien…_

_Tsunade abrazo al peliblanco con fuerza_

_—Te amo— le dijo _

_—Sabes que yo también, ¿Cierto? — espeto él acariciándole las mejillas, luego beso su frente— ¿nuestra invitada se quedara a dormir?_

_—Vendrán por ella en poco tiempo— respondió comiendo distraídamente una manzana que cogió del frutero_

_—Me dijiste que ella es una nueva paciente pero parecen llevarse muy bien— comento Dan_

_Tsunade se encogió de hombros_

_—Es fácil llevarse bien con ella— sonrió _

_Escucharon el motor de un vehículo acercarse a su casa, luego el sonido ceso claro indicio de que había apagado el auto_

_—Ese debe ser su novio— dijo Tsunade caminando hacia la puerta_

_Comprobó por la mirilla si no se equivocaba y entonces palideció…_

_Apoyo la espalda en la puerta para sostenerse en pie_

_—Tsunade ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Dan preocupado al ver su expresión de pánico_

_—…Es él…— susurro_

_—No te entiendo_

_—Es Sasuke…— inhalo y exhalo oxigeno con rudeza— Dan…él no puede verme…Dan no permitas que me vea_

_El pelilargo frunció los labios y observo el entorno_

_—Ve a nuestra habitación y no salgas de ahí— le dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las estanterías de la sala y volteaba las retrataras en donde habían fotografías de ella _

_— ¿Qué harás? — pregunto en el quicio de la puerta_

_Dan se acercó a ella y le beso los labios_

_En ese instante el timbre sonó _

_—Si no quieres que te vea, no te vera— sentencio ahora vete yo me encargare de todo_

_Tsunade asintió y desapareció por el pasillo_

_Dan se encamino a abrir la puerta ante la insistencia de Sasuke _

_Al abrir lo examino y supo que se trataba del mismo niño que había visto una vez_

_Hace muchos años atrás…_

_—Sakura Haruno ¿Esta aquí? — pregunto tras presentarse cortésmente_

_—Ella está en una habitación de invitados _

_Sasuke entrecerró levemente los ojos ¿Ese sujeto había ayudado a Sakura?_

_Inevitablemente se sintió celoso y furioso al mismo tiempo_

_— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — le pregunto mientras Dan lo guiaba hacia la habitación_

_—Una niña le pidió que bajara su globo de un árbol, ella se subió a una banca y al estar arriba tuvo un mareo, por casualidad yo estaba cerca de ella y pude cogerla en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo_

_El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, ¿Se había atrevido a tocarla?..., sintió que su sangre hervía al imaginarse la escena, ella en los brazos de él_

_—Seguramente se mareo por su estado— continuo Dan— ¿Tu eres el padre de su hijo?_

_Sasuke se detuvo estrepitosamente con un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo_

_— ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura está embarazada? — gruño cabreado_

_Dan sonrió al detectar su tono_

_—Mi esposa estaba a mi lado cuando sucedió todo y por casualidad resulto ser su ginecóloga _

_— ¿Esta aquí? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?_

_—Desafortunadamente recibió la llamada de una de sus pacientes y fue a atenderla pero me encargo que cuidara de Sakura mientras venían por ella— tomo la perilla de una de las puertas en el pasillo y la abrió— parece que se ha quedado dormida— le dijo Dan_

_Sasuke contemplo a Sakura dormir sobre la espaciosa cama y sintió que su corazón dolía_

_Lentamente y sin esperar invitación del peliblanco se acercó a la cama y le quito un cabello de la frente _

_—Déjeme retribuir lo que han hecho— mientras hablaba buscaba su billetera_

_—Eso no será necesario— dijo Dan— como ya le dije es paciente de mi mujer y ella quiso traerla aquí, mejor debería despertarla y llevarla para que descanse en su cama_

_Sasuke asintió_

_—Gracias…— murmuro _

_En lugar de hacer lo que Dan le sugirió, tomo a Sakura en brazos, despacio y suave para no despertarla_

_— ¿Podría ayudarme a abrir la puerta del auto?_

_—Por supuesto— dijo Dan adelantándose para también reclinar el asiento delante_

_Sasuke acomodo a Sakura en su lugar y luego entro él al auto no sin sentir una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, no era solo Sakura había otra cosa, sentía que estaba siendo observado pero disipo esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza y se concentró en regresar al departamento_

_._

_Desde la ventana de su habitación, Tsunade contemplo el auto alejarse y en el al ser que había amado como a un hijo_

_._

_— ¿Te sientes bien? — le pregunto Dan envolviéndola en sus brazo haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho_

_—Aun no puedo creer que era él…— sollozo _

_Después de tanto tiempo lo había encontrado…_

_._

_._


	24. Chapter 24

.

* * *

.

.

**_Flash Back_**

_._

—_Tsunade, esas mesas no se atenderán solas— grito Danzo desde la barra mientras servía cerveza en un par de tarros_

_—Ya voy— dijo la aludida de mala gana_

_—No te distraigas Tsunade, las mesas están llenas _

_La rubia le mando una mirada cargada de odio a Homura quien jugaba cartas y apostaba en una de las mesas _

_—No hagas eso, sabes que te ves demasiado apetecible_

_—Cerdo…— gruño dirigiéndose hacia donde Danzo estaba _

_—Lleva esto a esa mesa y luego ve que está haciendo Sasuke, está demasiado tranquilo y eso me poner nervioso_

_Con esfuerzo Tsunade levanto la bandeja repleta de pesadas jarras y vasos llenos de hielo_

_—Tsunade cada día más guapa— le dijo uno de sus clientes mientras ella servía las bebidas— esta vez sí aceptaras mi invitación, podemos ir a un lugar íntimo y divertirnos_

_La rubia apretó la mandíbula, agilizando más sus manos para terminar pronto_

_—Eh! te ha comida la lengua un gato_

_—Yo puedo ayudarle si quieres— grito otro relamiéndose los labios _

_Los hombres la miraban con deseo, era hermosa y voluptuosa pero ella solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza y una de ellas era Sasuke_

_Termino de servir apresuradamente pero cuando pretendió alejarse uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y por la fuerza consiguió sentarla sobre su regazo, apretando sus pechos en el acto_

_—Suéltame idiota…— forcejeo llena de asco_

_Las manos del tipo no la aflojaron, todo lo contrario la estrujo hasta hacerla sentir dolor y gemir por ello _

_—No te haga la decente, te pagaremos bien Tsunade_

_—Suelta a Tsunade-neechan_

_El pequeño Sasuke sin temor había lanzado las jarras con cerveza al rostro de todos_

_—Estúpido mocoso— grito uno mientras trataba de escurrir su ropa_

_— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? — exigió saber Danzo acercándose a la mesa— ¿Sasuke que demonios haces aquí? — pregunto cuando vislumbro al pelinegro_

_—Estos tipos están molestando a Tsunade-nee…_

_El pequeño rostro se ladeo ante la fuerte bofetada que le propino Danzo_

_—Te he advertido mil veces que no salgas a esta parte de noche_

_Tsunade vio con horror el odio puro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke cuando volvió la vista hacia Danzo, no quería eso para él, había intentado que llevara la vida de un niño normal pero una vez más había fracasado_

_—Que es esa forma de mirarme— gruño el pelinegro elevando la mano para golpearlo nuevamente…hasta que Tsunade intervino_

_—No lo hagas— grito— Sasuke regresa a tu habitación— le dijo pero el aludido parecía renuente a obedecer_

_El pelinegro recién había cumplido los trece años y era difícil controlarlo, sabia defenderse de chicos más grandes que él, Tsunade temió que el rencor y el odio que había acumulado durante todos esos años lo empujaran a atacar a Danzo y hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida_

_—Sasuke mírame…— le exigió elevando la voz_

_El pelinegro levemente sorprendido por el tono con el que ella nunca había usado con él, giro su cabeza hacia la rubia_

_—Regresa a tu habitación— repitió sonriendo levemente— yo estaré bien, y arreglare esto_

_Danzo bufo con sorna y la mirada oscura de Sasuke nuevamente se centró en él_

_—No le hagas caso y has lo que te pido_

_Con los puños y la mandíbula apretada Sasuke camino hacia la parte trasera y de ahí hacia su habitación _

_—Síganlo— ordeno el que aún mantenía a Tsunade sujeto_

_—No…— grito con desesperación— es un niño…solo intentaba defenderme_

_—Esto no se quedara así— dijo sujetando su ropa embebida de cerveza_

_—Yo les pagare— murmuro, dirigiendo su vista a Danzo_

_—A mí ni me mires— gruño— arréglatelas como puedas— dijo regresando a su puesto tras la barra_

_—Has escuchado eso— siseo cerca de su oído— no te molestes en ofrecerme dinero— espeto recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen de ella y luego ciñéndose debajo de sus pechos— ¿Qué harás Tsunade? _

_— ¿Qué te parece si lo resolvemos tu y yo?... _

_Todos levantaron la mirada hacia un joven de cabello blanco que ocupaba una de las mesas, era la primera vez que Tsunade lo miraba en ese lugar pero no se parecía a sus clientes habituales, no estaba mal vestido y por supuesto que no parecía estar ebrio…aún…_

_—Suelta a la señorita y arreglemos esto como hombres_

_— ¿Quién eres tu mocoso?_

_El peliblanco arqueo una ceja_

_— ¿Mocoso?, nunca me habían llamado así _

_— ¿Y cómo se supone que debería llamarte? — se burló otro_

_—Sensei— respondió adoptando una postura de karate_

_—Tsk, esto se está volviendo demasiado aburrido— dijo el que sostenía a Tsunade— vámonos de aquí, no perdamos más el tiempo_

_El cuerpo de la rubia se mantuvo quieto hasta que los tres abandonaron el bar por la puerta de enfrente _

_— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto el peliblanco_

_La rubia asintió con los ojos brillantes_

_Tsunade era fuerte y sabia defenderse sola pero cuando se trataba de defender a Sasuke se sentía inútil _

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunto espabilando_

_—Dan Kato— respondió él con una sonrisa— ven... — dijo sosteniendo con cuidado uno de sus brazos— debes estar asustada, toma un poco de aire fresco_

_Sin protestar se dejó guiar a la parte trasera del lugar_

_—No deberías haberte expuesto de esa manera— le dijo una vez que estuvieron afuera— ¿Ese niño es tu hijo?_

_Tsunade negó con la cabeza_

_— ¿Hermano?, ¿Primo? — siguió indagando_

_—No tenemos ninguna relación consanguínea pero…_

_—Lo quieres mucho— continuo él— ¿Por qué estás en un lugar como este?_

_Tsunade arqueo una ceja_

_—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, no pareces el tipo de cliente frecuente_

_Dan rio _

_—Me vi siendo arrastrado por unos amigos— la miro directamente a los ojos— ahora me parece que fue una buena idea después de todo…_

_Tsunade se sonrojo_

_._

**_End Flash Back_**

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Sakura desorientada_

_—Estamos en el aparcamiento de mi edificio— respondió ayudándola a salir de su auto_

_La pelirosa no se había despertado hasta que sintió el auto detenerse por completo, aun así sus ojos estaban extremadamente pesados, se sentía realmente fatigada_

_—Vamos te ayudare a subir— le dijo tendiéndole una mano _

_Sakura la tomo y casi con los ojos cerrados atravesó el vestíbulo hasta llegar al ascensor privado, ahí apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él y él…la rodeo protectoramente con un brazo _

_._

_Sasuke no quería mostrarse tan condescendiente con ella pero aunque lamentara pensarlo realmente se veía cansada_

_Las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro se lo anunciaban y por supuesto no era maquillaje_

_._

_La guio hasta la habitación de invitados que era la que ella ocupaba_

_Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta, solo se dejó guiar y se tumbó en la cama si siquiera desvestirse_

_—Deberías quitarte la ropa— le dijo Sasuke desde el pie de la cama _

_—Después— murmuro ella recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada_

_—Sakura…— la llamo casi en un gruñido— Sakura no sé qué pretendes con esto pero…— callo al ver que la aludida ni siquiera reaccionaba_

_Giro su cuerpo completamente y camino hacia la puerta decidido a alejarse de ella pero entonces cometió el "error" de regresar la vista atrás _

_Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y los puños en un vano intento de reprimir sus sentimientos_

_La amaba, a quien quería engañar, por eso es que dolía más su mentira…_

_Regreso sobre sus propios pasos, se quitó el saco y después se subió a la cama, justamente sobre Sakura, sin tocarla_

_Le desabotono las solapas de la blusa con delicadeza para no despertarla, hasta que al final la prenda se desprendió de su cuerpo, no pudo dejar de admirar pechos relamiéndose los labios, se veían llenos y preparados para que él los tomara con su boca_

_Sin que su cuerpo respondiera a los llamados de su cerebro beso el cuello de la pelirosa, sintiéndose casi morir ante la suavidad de su piel, no basto con un solo roce, succiono la carne hasta dejar una marca en ella_

_—Sasuke— murmuro Sakura arqueando el cuerpo_

_Aunque estaba cansada sus sentidos se dispararon en ese mismo instante, siempre se había excitado por las caricias de él pero esta vez era diferente, a pesar que había estado somnolienta con solo un roce de sus manos se sintió al borde de un orgasmo _

_Lo había leído, había pasado un día entero leyendo libros de embarazos y algunos decían que dependiendo del tipo de mujer su lívido subía o bajaba_

_El de ella por supuesto entraba en la primera opción _

_—Sasuke— repitió tomando una bocanada de aire _

_El pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo excitada que estaba ella y eso no hizo más que desquiciarlo de deseo, necesitaba hundirse en ella, saborear su piel, nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado, tenía sentimientos encontrados y una mezcla de dolor y furia que no sabía cómo sobrellevar, pero a pesar de todo anhelaba hacer el amor con ella una vez más _

_—Argg— gruño cuando su pene se apretó dolorosamente contra sus pantalones _

_Como un vendaval se deshizo de la ropa de ella, deleitándose con las pronunciadas curvas de su hermoso cuerpo, luego continuo con su propia ropa. Se amamanto de sus pechos, succiono la tersa piel de sus pezones mientras ella apretaba las yemas de sus dedos en los hombros de él_

_._

_Las sensaciones cerraron sus mentes de otra cosa que no fuera el placer y amarse mutuamente_

_._

_Cuando Sasuke la penetro, Sakura tuvo su primer orgasmo, aun así el pelinegro no ceso sus embestidas hasta que él también alcanzo el clímax_

_._

* * *

_._

_—Aun sigues despierta…_

_Tsunade apenas giro su rostro hacia Dan, estaba demasiado concentrada contemplando la pantalla de su celular_

_—Me estaba preguntando, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer?...tengo su número telefónico aquí y todavía no sé qué hacer con el _

_—Llámalo— dijo el peliblanco con simpleza _

_—No creo que sea tan sencillo _

_Dan poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia _

_—Tsunade, tú y yo sabemos cómo sucedieron las cosas, ¿No crees que es momento de que él también conozca la historia?_

_— ¿Se acordara de mí?_

_—Por supuesto que si— respondió Dan _

_Tsunade frunció los labios y suspiro una gran bocanada_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sasuke la contemplo mientras dormía, desnuda y con las sabanas enrolladas en su precioso cuerpo…el cual acababa de poseer…_

_Fue débil, una vez más fue débil ante ella…pero se había sentido tan bien… _

_Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente, aun sentía sus manos rozando su carne y es que en esa ocasión había sido diferente, Sakura había estado más apasionada y no pensó que eso fuese posible, esta vez no hubieron palabras dulces, solo sexo_

_…Y fue mejor así…_

_Hubiera sido una situación incómoda el que ella hubiese comenzado a dar excusas_

_._

_De repente el sonido de su celular lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones, se apresuró a contestar para no despertar a Sakura_

_Cuando estuvo alejado de la habitación observo con detenimiento el remitente, conocía el número, era el mismo de donde Sakura lo había llamado hacía apenas unas horas_

_—Uchiha— respondió con la voz clara _

_—_Sasuke…_— escucho una voz femenina pero había pronunciado su nombre tan bajo que le costó escucharla_

_— ¿Quién es? — le pregunto _

_—_Y-yo…_— más balbuceos _

_— ¿Quién habla? — estaba demasiado fastidiado para ser amable_

_—_Lo lamento_— en esa ocasión era una voz masculina— _soy Dan, acabamos de vernos hace poco en mi casa

_—Lo recuerdo— dijo Sasuke extrañado— ¿Puedo saber por qué esta llamada?_

_—_Mi esposa, quisiera hablar contigo

_— ¿Era ella la que estaba al teléfono?_

_—_Sí, se puso nerviosa de repente_— se excusó Dan _

_—Iré mañana temprano…_

_—_No_— lo interrumpió Dan— _¿Podría venir a nuestra casa, ahora?

_Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_— ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora? — pregunto _

_—_Es importante_— se limitó a decir _

_—Está bien— dijo antes de cortar la comunicación _

_Le pareció extraño el pedido de aquel hombre pero por otra parte si se trataba de la salud de Sakura o de su hijo debía asistir a la cita _

_._

_Se volvió a vestir para salir no sin antes observar un instante a la pelirosa quien dormía profundamente_

_._

_Las calles de la ciudad aunque muy iluminadas estaban casi desiertas, solo se observaban algunos jóvenes deambular por ahí, tratando de divertirse o haciéndolo ya_

_Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir como ellos _

_Con veinte años de edad había logrado liberarse de las garras de Danzo pero estaba tan decidido a vengarse de Homura y de él, que no se permitió vivir como se suponía que lo hiciera un chico de su edad_

_Sonrió con sorna_

_Lamentablemente no se arrepentía _

_Había disfrutado la ruina de esos dos, se había mofado de sus "logros" destruido _

_Definitivamente no era una buena persona_

_._

_Sin haber sentido la distancia del trayecto, estuvo de nuevo frente a la casa, había estado tan preocupado por Sakura que no había reparado en ella, pero era realmente hermosa, era el tipo de casa que albergaba a una familia_

_._

_Bajo del auto sintiendo el frio de la noche calarle los huesos pero antes de que siquiera elevara su mano para tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió _

_._

_—Te estábamos esperando— dijo Dan cuando estuvieron frente a frente_

_Sasuke lo observo un momento y nuevamente se dio cuenta de que no había prestado atención antes, porque el rostro de ese hombre le parecía vagamente conocido _

_—Dijiste que era importante_

_—Pasa, está haciendo demasiado frio para que estés en la puerta— el peliblanco se apartó para permitirle entrar a la sala _

_— ¿Dónde está ella? — Pregunto— creí que tenía algo que decirme _

_Dan sonrió levemente_

_—Estaba aquí hace un instante pero parece que huyo…— dijo pero se apresuró a continuar ante el rostro de escepticismo del pelinegro— mi esposa tiene un carácter fuerte, explosivo a veces pero siempre hubo alguien que la hizo flaquear_

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

_— ¿Y el punto es?..._

_—Que eres tú quien la hace sentir de esa manera_

_Esta vez las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron_

_— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — dijo perdiendo la paciencia_

_—Lo que trata de decir es que necesitaba asimilar que estas aquí…_

_El Uchiha giro su rostro hacia la portadora de aquella voz y se quedó de piedra ante la imagen_

_— ¿Tsunade?_

_—Hola Sasuke…_

_._

_._


	25. Chapter 25

.

**_Anteriormente..._**

_._

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

_— ¿Y el punto es?..._

_—Que eres tú quien la hace sentir de esa manera_

_Esta vez las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron_

_— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — dijo perdiendo la paciencia_

_—Lo que trata de decir es que necesitaba asimilar que estas aquí…_

_El Uchiha giro su rostro hacia la portadora de aquella voz y se quedó de piedra ante la imagen_

_— ¿Tsunade?_

_—Hola Sasuke…_

_._

_._

**_Capitulo 25_**

_._

_Sasuke cerró los ojos y masajeo el puente de su nariz _

_— Entonces tú eres la doctora que atiende a Sakura— inquirió de manera fría_

_Tsunade asintió _

_—Tenías que ser precisamente tú…— suspiro dejándose caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, realmente estaba cansado de todo  
_

_—A este tipo de cosas les llamamos jugadas del destino— dijo la rubia sentándose con cautela frente a él_

_Sasuke entorno los ojos hacia Dan y entonces de golpe supo porque se le hacía tan familiar _

_—Por tu mirada, creo que sobro aquí— alego el peliblanco_

_—No, en realidad el que sobra aquí soy yo— expreso poniéndose de pie _

_—Sasuke, espera…quiero hablar contigo…_

_El aludido chasqueo la lengua _

_—Todo el mundo tiene algo que decirme últimamente, estoy cansado de oír historias, Tsunade_

_—Sakura me conto lo que sucede entre ustedes_

_—Que bien— ironizo _

_—No estas siendo justo con ella— dijo Tsunade_

_—Los problemas entre Sakura y yo son asunto nuestro _

_La rubia entorno los ojos y apretó la mandíbula _

_—Recuerdo que eras terco pero no idiota— le dijo— mocoso engreído _

_Sasuke la miro sorprendido _

_—Será mejor que salga de aquí— murmuro Dan para sí mismo despareciendo por la puerta _

_— ¿Qué has dicho?_

_—Me escuchaste perfectamente bien…que te crees ¿Juez y verdugo? _

_—No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo— sentencio caminando hacia la puerta _

_— ¿Huiras de mí? — Lo reto la rubia— francamente tenías más agallas cuando eras un niño _

_El cuerpo del pelinegro se tenso_

_—Esperas que todo el mundo te defraude para seguir hundiéndote en la miseria, no puedes soportar el dolor…creí que te estaba enseñando algo bueno hace tiempo_

_—Lo que me enseñaste fue que de nada sirve hacer promesas cuando no vas a cumplirlas...— le dijo furioso_

_Tsunade desvió la mirada pero el mismo Sasuke fue quien se sorprendió, hasta ese momento no había recordado un fragmento de su pasado que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente_

_._

_._

"—Haz regresado temprano— dijo Sasuke irguiéndose levemente de su cama

—Solo tenía pruebas de laboratorio— respondió la rubia dejando sobre su cama los libros de la universidad— Sasuke necesito hablar contigo…

El pelinegro se sentó

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Tengo que irme— dijo, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Tsunade negó con la cabeza

—Buscare un empleo decente y un lugar donde **ambos** podamos vivir, pero para eso necesito centrarme en ello, lo comprendes ¿Cierto? — el pelinegro bajo la mirada— eh! Mírame…esto no es una despedida ¿Me escuchas?, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, regresare por ti, te lo prometo

A pesar de su edad, Sasuke se mantuvo firme

—Te quiero mucho Sasuke— le dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente"

_._

_._

_—Te fuiste esa noche y nunca más regresaste— murmuro casi para sí mismo_

_—Regrese…pero tú ya no estabas…Homura y Danzo habían vendido el bar, habían desaparecido y te habían llevado consigo _

_Sasuke recordó eso también _

_El lugar había decaído luego de la huida de Tsunade, todos los que esperaban todo día para verla habían decidido buscar otro lugar donde divertirse, pocos días después Danzo había tenido una visita y este por supuesto le llevo la noticia de una mujer "pudiente" que tenia preferencias sexuales con muchachos jóvenes _

_Por supuesto el anciano no había podido desaprovechar tal oportunidad _

_—Cuando salí de ese lugar, me afane en conseguir un empleo y un departamento para nosotros, todo mientras terminaba mi carrera…— bajo la mirada— pero no todo salió como lo había planeado y fue más difícil de lo que imagine, cuando por fin conseguí establecerme fui a buscarte pero como ya te dijo no encontré nada _

_— ¿Me buscaste?..._

_—Le pregunte a cada persona que vi por la calle pero nadie supo decir nada _

_Sasuke vago por la estancia como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase, tanto que no sintió la cercanía de la rubia _

_—No te llame para pedirte perdón— dijo entornando su rostro con ambas manos— se de tu sufrimiento pero también sé que no es ni siquiera a Sakura a quien debes perdonar— sentencio— tu desconfianza, tu resentimiento y tu dolor, todo, está concentrado en una sola persona y es con ella con quien deberías hablar _

_El pelinegro desvió la mirada_

_— ¿Qué más te conto Sakura?_

_Tsunade negó con la cabeza_

_—No es necesario que ella dijera nada para saber que tienes un enorme dolor en el pecho…recuerda que te conozco muy bien, no en balde cuide de ti por muchos años— sonrió— además hay una cosita muy útil llamada internet— le guiño el ojo _

_Sasuke sonrió de lado_

_Era tiempo de aclarar muchas cosas _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura se estiro perezosamente en la cama sintiendo un escalofrió cuando las sabanas rozaron su cuerpo desnudo _

_— ¿Pero qué demonios…? — no recordaba haberse desnudado_

_Tampoco recordaba haberse acostado con Sasuke_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo el intenso calor en sus mejillas_

_—Tengo un serio problema— murmuro para sí misma dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama— soy una ninfómana…_

_Solo recordarse entre sus brazos la hizo estremecer…su cuerpo la había traicionado y es que había sentido tanto placer que se había desmayado después de correrse _

_Palpo la cama y descubrió que estaba fría_

_—Por supuesto que no está aquí— suspiro_

**_…Un poco de sexo no resolvería nada…_**

_Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en el asunto reparo en que ya había amanecido y decidió tomar una ducha, haría un gran desayuno y leería una novela que recién había comprado_

_._

* * *

_._

_— ¿Olvidaste unos papeles? — Kushina había atendido el teléfono mientras colocaba las recién compradas verduras en el refrigerado_

_—_Sí, creo que están en el comedor

_La pelirroja giro su rostro y en efecto descubrió el sobre amarillo_

_— ¿Son importante? ¿Quieres que te lo lleve?_

_—_Es importante pero puede esperar, lo recogeré a la hora de la comida

_—Te estaré esperando entonces— dijo la pelirroja antes de cortar _

_Se anudo el cabello en una trenza y se lavó las manos para comenzar a guisar o ese era su plan hasta que el timbre sonó _

_Con parsimonia camino hacia la sala_

_Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo la puerta aun, estaba segura que caería de bruces al suelo _

_—Sa-Sasuke…— murmuro sorprendida_

_Delante de ella estaba la imponente figura de su hijo mayor, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos levemente enrojecidos _

_El pelinegro tenía el rostro inexpresivo pero no era como en otras ocasiones, reconoció Kushina mientras boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. No sabía que decir, no sabía que preguntar_

_— ¿Estas ocupada? — la profunda voz de él casi la hizo dar un salto— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida_

_—P-por supuesto— dijo— entra— se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar_

_Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, entonces descubrió lo alto que era, le sacaba una cabeza sin problemas y su cabello no era completamente oscuro como creía, se parecia a Fugaku en porte y elegancia pero su rostro era mas parecido al de ella descubrió _

_._

_Sasuke se sentó en un sillón con el cuerpo tenso, recorrió con la mirada la gran cantidad de fotografías familiares esparcidas por toda la estancia con una mirada melancólica en los ojos _

_A Kushina se le encogió el corazón al verlo_

_._

_— ¿Un concurso de cocina?— comento el pelinegro al detallar la imagen de un porta retratos, en ella Kushina sostenía un ramo de flores y un lazo de cinta brillante, con Naruto y Minato a su lado, por supuesto_

_—F-fue una competencia entre vecinos— dijo ella aun de pie cerca de la puerta_

_No había podido moverse, temió que con un solo movimiento, Sasuke se alejara _

_—Te estarás preguntando a que he venido ¿Cierto?_

_La pelirroja trago con dificultad_

_—Si…— respondió _

_Sasuke sonrió levemente _

_—A menos que este con Sakura, no puedo dormir más de un par de horas en la noche— le confeso— creo que es un trauma o algo así…— dijo sabiendo con certeza que lo era_

_En una ocasión, Danzo lo había despertado lanzándole una cubeta de agua helada, casi se había ahogado por el susto, desde entonces procuro despertar antes que todos y permanecer alerta…dormir con un ojo abierto, figurativamente _

_—Por cierto, ella está embarazada…— continuo con la vista fija en sus manos— fue algo inesperado…nunca creí que llegaría a tener a alguien que dependiera de mi…_

_Kushina cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras escuchaba, gruesas lágrimas descendían ya de sus ojos _

_—Creía que te odiaba sabes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay demasiados sentimientos dentro de mí que no comprendo…— sonrió con tristeza— de verdad no sé ni cómo explicarlo…he de confesar que he sentido envidia de Itachi y Naruto…_

_Sasuke inhalo y exhalo aire _

_—La madre de Itachi, según sé era una buena persona…— continuó con el monologo, puesto que Kushina no podía hablar—y Naruto, ha vivido con una verdadera familia que lo quiere desde que nació…_

_La pelirroja se desplomo delante de él_

_—Perdóname…— sollozo tomándole las manos entre las suyas— todos es por mi culpa…no tuve el valor ni las fuerzas para retenerte a mi lado…te amo, te amé desde el instante en que te vi y después de perderte sentí que mi corazón moría lentamente…_

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula_

_Era la primera vez que sentía la piel de su madre y era realmente cálida, las lágrimas de ella le mojaron el dorso de su muñeca y él se colocó de cuclillas para envolverla entre sus brazos _

_._

_._

_._

_Minato abrió suavemente la puerta de su casa, era más temprano de lo que le había dicho a Kushina que regresaría a casa, así que quería sorprenderla aunque el sorprendido resulto siendo él, cuando observo a su esposa sentada en el sofá, acariciando la cabellera oscura de…Sasuke…_

_Con el rostro surcado por el desconcierto, la estupefacción y todos los apelativos plasmados en un diccionario, se acercó, en silencio hasta posicionarse delante de ellos_

_Cuando Kushina levanto la mirada hacia él, descubrió un brillo de felicidad similar al de cuando tuvo a Naruto entre sus brazos por primera vez después de un laborioso parto. Había un rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas y estas aún estaban sonrojadas pero a pesar de todo, una sonrisa no parecía desaparecer de sus labios _

_El pelinegro yacía dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y Minato no necesito palabras para saber lo que había ocurrido_

_._

_Por fin madre e hijo se habían reunido…_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Dos días después…_**

_._

_La pregunta que flotaba en el aire era **¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasuke?**_

_El pelinegro había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra «casi literalmente» apenas salió de la casa de Kushina, por supuesto sin enterarse que Minato había presenciado la escena de reconciliación con su madre_

_Aquella misma tarde Sakura había decidido visitar a Kushina y al hacerlo se había enterado de los últimos acontecimientos, aun sin poder creerlo del todo regreso al departamento de Sasuke decidida a esperarlo despierta para hablar con él, más sin embargo por más que soporto estar despierta hasta la madrugada, Sasuke no regreso_

_Al día siguiente paso cada hora marcando a su celular pero éste no respondia y de inmediato saltaba la contestadora, así que no le espero más remedio que esperar a que regresara, aunque eso tampoco sucedió esa noche_

_._

_**Un día** más transcurrió y Sakura apenas había podido conciliar el sueño_

_Estaba tan confundida e impresionada aun que había perdido el apetito aunque se obligaba a comer por el bien estar de su bebe, las náuseas habían disminuido y visto que Sasuke no daba señales de vida, recurrió una vez más a Itachi _

_—Debes estar bromeando— dijo el pelinegro con una ceja arqueada cuando le conto lo que Kushina le había dicho con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro_

_—Juro que es cierto— repitió Sakura reprimiendo un bostezo_

_El embarazo la tenía extremadamente cansada, a todas horas _

_—Y Sasuke no aparece desde entonces— dijo el pelinegro masajeando el puente de su nariz— llamare a Kin_

_— ¿Quién es Kin? — pregunto Sakura_

_—Es la secretaria de Sasuke, quizás ella sepa dónde puede estar, después de todo no se llevan nada mal_

_Sakura arqueo una ceja _

_"No se llevan nada mal" ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?_

_—Ella tampoco sabe nada— dijo Itachi una vez cortando la comunicación— no deberías preocuparte tanto Sakura, Sasuke ha dado un paso importante en su vida es realmente considerable la posibilidad de que quiera estar solo un tiempo_

_Disimulo la tristeza de saber que Sasuke prefería hacer frente a su presente solo y se planteó la posibilidad de regresar a su departamento, no se sentía cómoda en el departamento de él aunque en otras circunstancias sería un palacio para ella _

_— ¿El embarazo de Ino va bien? — pregunto para sacar otro tema de conversación al ambiente, no quería que Itachi notara lo desolada que se sentía en ese momento_

_—Perfectamente— respondió el pelinegro sonriendo levemente— ella está más que contenta ya que han desaparecido por completo sus achaques_

_—Pues entonces siento envidia— murmuro bromeando_

_— ¿No te has sentido bien? — inquirió con un deje de preocupación en la voz_

_Sakura hizo un gesto con su mano_

_—Son solo nauseas, nada fuera de lo normal, Ino y Temari ya me lo habían advertido_

_—Eso me tranquiliza un poco_

_._

_Tras algunos minutos más en la oficina de Itachi decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su departamento, sin percatarse que un auto con vidrios oscuros la seguía…_


	26. Chapter 26

.

**WAAAAA! aqui estoy, regrese**

**Dejenme disculparme (¬¬ nuevamente) no pude subir antes este capitulo. estaba demasiado ocupada y al final del dia ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para abrir la laptop**

**Una vez mas**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS**

**Cada vez que leo alguno me lleno de emocion snif snif snif**

**Ya dejo de escribir y las dejo leer en paz **

**Bye Bye...**

.

.

* * *

.

_Sakura caminaba pensativa por las calles, había pocas transeúntes ya que era principio de semana y por supuesto la mayoría se encontraba en sus trabajos o escuelas_

_Le sonrió a una anciana que con un gesto de su cabeza le dio los buenos días, se le había caído su pañuelo y Sakura lo recogió._

_—Eres muy amable, pequeña— le agradeció la mujer con la piel levemente oscurecida por los años _

_—Tenga cuidado— dijo ella despidiéndose _

_Después de caminar un par de metros más, paso delante de una panadería y el olor a pan recién horneado junto a otros tipos de manjares la hizo sentir arcadas, en otras circunstancias hubiera entrado y llevado un poco de mucho, pero ahora se sentía tan mareada que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de otro establecimiento para no precipitarse hacia el suelo _

_—Déjeme ayudarla— le dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro sosteniéndola gentilmente por uno de sus brazos _

_La observo con detenimiento, era hermosa aunque algo baja de estatura, lo que compensaba con unos zapatos tacón de aguja, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos oscuros, vestía con un elegante traje femenino que incluida corbata y un chaleco color beige_

_—Su rostro está muy pálido— alego la mujer con preocupación _

_—Ya se me pasara— espeto la pelirosa con la frente perlada por el sudor, estaba segura que su presión había subido a causa del intenso calor que hacia _

_El verano estaba en puerta y por supuesto se manifestaba con fuerza _

_—Aun así acompáñeme, la llevare a su casa— propuso la pelinegra con amabilidad _

_Sakura se sentía tan débil que se dejó guiar por ella hasta que se vio sentada dentro de un lujoso auto, el aire acondicionado calmo un instante su malestar aun así sentía la fuerte necesidad de cerrar los ojos _

_—Vámonos— le ordeno la mujer al chofer mientras acomodaba mejor a la inconsciente pelirosa en el asiento_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura durmió lo que le pareció una eternidad, su cuerpo estaba lánguido y no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse de la cama_

_¿Cama?, abrió los ojos asustada, no sabía dónde estaba, el lugar no se le hacía ni remotamente familiar_

_Se obligó a exhalar e inhalar aire para tranquilizarse_

_Recordaba haberse sentido mal, recordaba a aquella mujer de cabello negro y recordaba haber subido a su auto _

_—Genial Sakura, siempre te empeñas en meterte en problemas— murmuro para sí misma, recorriendo con la mirada nuevamente la habitación— ¿Qué decía mi madre?...nunca hables con un desconocido y mucho menos te subas a su coche_

_A buena hora lo recordaba…_

_Se acercó a una amplia ventana y sin querer, quedo maravillada por la vista, era un jardín enorme, limitado por un pequeño muro de piedra laja, a lo lejos se apreciaban los edificios y unas cuantas casas más _

_Se obligó a salir de la habitación asomándose antes si alguien se encontraba en los pasillos_

_El lugar era amplio pero no a la exageración y por lo que pudo apreciar era una estructura de dos pisos. Sin problemas encontró las escaleras para acceder al piso inferior sin dejar de admirar la sala, no había muebles pero parecía lista para una mudanza, la hermosa cerámica y las ventanas grandes daban la sensación de paz además de que entraba mucha luz_

_Lamento no encontrar a nadie para agradecer su hospitalidad pero le daba nervio estar en una casa que estuviera completamente vacía así que huyo por una huida estratégica, aunque su escape se vio frustrado por el sonido de una melodía, entonada por un… ¿Violín?_

_._

_Atraída por el sonido se vio recorriendo los pasillos de aquella majestuosa casa hasta toparse con la puerta trasera de la misma y desde donde se escuchaban con más fuerza los acordes _

_._

_—Sasuke…— susurro levemente sorprendida_

_El pelinegro tenía apoyada su quijada sobre la barbada de un violín mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía el mango y con la otra deslizaba el arco sobre las cuerdas _

_—Estaba esperando que despertaras— dijo él deteniéndose y clavando su oscura mirada en los ojos verdes de ella _

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto— ¿Es tuya esta casa?_

_—Es realidad es tuya— respondió con calma_

_Sakura lo vio con escepticismo _

_— ¿Mío?..._

_—De nuestro hijo…pero puede ser también mí hogar si consigo que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y las cosas tan hirientes que te dije_

_Sasuke se acercaba a ella con paso inseguro, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, parecía tan desprovisto de aquel rostro frio que la había atormentado los últimos días _

_—Esto también es tuyo— dijo extendiendo hacia ella el violín que apenas segundos había estado tocando _

_Sakura se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos al reconocer el instrumento, era el mismo que su madre le había regalado y creía que no tenía reparación _

_— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — sollozo deslizando su mano por la madera _

_—Después de sacarlo de tu departamento lo lleve a la fábrica y ocupe uno de los talleres para restaurarlo_

_— ¿Tu lo reparaste? — el pelinegro asintió_

_—Aprendió como hacerlo hace algún tiempo— dijo restándole importancia— aunque confieso que nunca había tratado alguno que estuviera tan dañado _

_Sakura recordó entonces el instante en que llena de dolor y frustración lo había lanzado contra la pared, había creído que solo se había astillado pero en realidad el daño interno había sido mayor_

_—No quería que supieras de esto hasta que estuviera totalmente restaurado _

_— ¿Todo este tiempo que no hemos sabido de ti estabas con el violín?_

_—Los dos primeros días si, cuando termine me dedique a buscar una casa que te gustara ¿Te gusta?_

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior _

_—Es hermosa— susurro secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_

_Sasuke se la tomo entonces _

_—Acompáñame…— dijo despacio, guiándola hasta un frondoso árbol que en primavera se llenaría de cerezos— Es absurdo que te pida que me perdones cuando yo mismo me negué a hacerlo contigo…— murmuro apesarado _

_Sakura no dijo nada _

_—Aun así no puedo dejar de intentarlo aunque antes debo decir que yo tampoco he sido sincero contigo _

_Ayudo a la pelirosa a sentarse sobre una manta pero él permaneció de pie_

_—Te dije que Kurenai formaba parte de mi pasado y que no estaba orgulloso de ello_

_—Lo recuerdo— dijo Sakura con el corazón en la boca_

_—Bien— murmuro lánguido— comencé una relación con Kurenai aun sabiendo que estaba casada para obtener algo a cambio— la miro directamente a los ojos— venganza…_

_La piel de Sakura se erizo _

_—Hasta que cumplí dieciséis años estuve a cargo de las personas que me recogieron cuando aquella enfermera me abandono, por supuesto tenía que pagar el "favor" que me habían hecho al mantenerme con vida, así que cuando cumplí catorce años me entregaron como "juguete" de una mujer adinerada…_

_Sakura abrió los ojos consternada y Sasuke se estremeció _

_Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a ese asunto pero el solo pensar que ella lo mirara con asco o repulsión le hizo doler el pecho, aun así se obligó a continuar _

_—Era una mujer que vivía sola a las afueras de la ciudad, su esposo le había heredado una gran fortuna aunque había establecido en su contrato un par de condiciones, una de ellas era que nunca volviera a casarse o metiera a un amante a su casa…siendo yo un adolescente nadie sospecharía que tenía relaciones conmigo…durante los siguientes años me vi envuelto con un sinfín de mujeres más…_

_—Ellos te obligaron…— susurro Sakura_

_Él negó con la cabeza_

_—Al principio me sentí usado e incluso un depravado pero no es demasiado justo culparlos solo a ellos…también tengo que confesar que después no me resulto desagradable— vio de reojo la expresión en el rostro de Sakura— era una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y me estaban dando lo que todo chiquillo a esa edad anhela _

_— ¿Qué tuvo que ver Kurenai en todo eso? — pregunto Sakura _

_—Uno de esos hombres era su tío, después de ganar el suficiente dinero para asociarse con el esposo de su sobrina y que este le ayudara a comprar las acciones de una empresa en remate dejo el "negocio"…—le dio la espalda— me canse de esa vida y decidí vivir solo pero no sin querer vengarme por todo lo que Danzo y Homura habían hecho conmigo, por eso use a Kurenai sin importarme que ella pudiera salir herida en el proceso _

_El silencio reino entre ellos _

_—Creo que será mejor que me vaya— dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos _

_Camino algunos metros hacia la casa hasta que escucho la voz de ella nuevamente_

_—Sasuke…— lo llamo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos húmedos— ¿Tú me amas? — le pregunto _

_—Te amo— le reafirmo _

_Sakura corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos _

_—No quiero pensar en el pasado…— dijo ella— quiero vivir el presente contigo y nuestro hijo_

_Sasuke sonrió y la elevo sobre el suelo_

_—Tú, yo y nuestro hijo— recito depositando un tierno beso en su estómago aun plano _

_._

_Por fin la beso en los labios y sintió que su corazón por fin podía latir sin restricciones_

_Presiono el cuerpo de la pelirosa contra el de él y la acaricio _

_Estaba hambriento de ella y ella de él_

_Tomándola en brazos entraron a la casa y sobre la cama en la que había despertado ella, hicieron el amor_

_Lento, suave demostrándose con cada caricia lo mucho que se amaban_

_._

_Yacieron uno muy cerca del otro hasta el anochecer_

_Sakura sentada entre las piernas de Sasuke y con la espalda pegada a su pecho, le acariciaba las manos mientras él depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello_

_._

_—Me he enterado de la visita que le hiciste a Kushina— dijo Sakura de repente _

_Sasuke siguió besándola_

_— ¿Cómo es que sucedió?..._

_—Eres demasiado curiosas— sonrió contra su cuello y ella inflo sus mejillas_

_—Anda, dímelo_

_—Esa es otra historia— jugo— una que tiene que ver con tu ginecóloga_

_Sakura giro su rostro hacia él con una mirada de interrogación plasmada en su rostro_

_—No comprendo— frunció las cejas al verlo sonreír más ampliamente_

_Sasuke beso su nariz_

_—Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar— dijo deslizando una de sus manos desde su estómago hacia su centro_

_Sakura le cubrió la mano con la suya_

_—No te saldrás con la tuya— lo detuvo— quiero oír el resto de la historia y lo quiero ya— sentencio mirándolo fijamente_

_Sasuke sonrió de lado sabiendo que estaba rendido, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él con tal y nunca se separaran…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Epilogo_**

_._

_._

_Sasuke contemplo el jardín de su nuevo hogar desde la ventana de su habitación _

_En el se encontraban Itachi e Ino animando a su pequeña hija Hitomi a que diera sus primeros pasos, aunque la pequeña estaba más concentrada en jugar con su oso de felpa, cerca de ellos Tsunade, Dan y Minato conversaban, Kushina, su madre se acercaba a ellos con su pequeña nieta en brazos_

_Su hija, Sayuri, dos meses menor que Hitomi era igual de hermosa que su madre, su pecho se hinchaba de dicha cada vez que la veía, ella era todo su mundo_

_Rio divertido ante la cara de bobo de Naruto quien por fin había encontrado una novia y era tan tímida que lo hacía enamorarse cada día más _

_._

_Era sorprendente como su vida había cambiado en el lapso de unos meses_

_Ahora su familia se había agrandado y no podía estar más que feliz_

_._

_— ¿Estás listo? — le pregunto Sakura abrazándolo por la espalda_

_Él sonrió _

_—Supongo que si— respondió girándose para ahora ser él quien la envolviera en sus brazos _

_—Tu madre está encantada con la idea de llevarse a Sayuri todo el fin de semana _

_—Eso nos dejara tiempo para estar solos y Sayuri necesitara hermanitos…— murmuro contra su oído— sería mejor empezar a encargarlos_

_Sakura rio _

_—Creo que sobrevivirá con Hitomi algún tiempo— se burlo _

_El pelinegro la presiono contra él, dejándola sentir que su cuerpo estaba en desacuerdo _

_—Ni siquiera lo pienses— susurro ella casi en un gemido_

_Se apartó de él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos _

_—Tenemos que ir— dijo en un tono pertinaz— ¿O ya no estas tan seguro de hacerlo?_

_—Lo estoy— sentencio_

_._

_Tomados de la mano abandonaron la casa y condujeron aproximadamente una hora hacia su destino_

_._

_El lugar era silencioso, se sentía la paz flotar en el aire_

_._

_—Bueno, estoy aquí— murmuro Sasuke casi para si mismo_

_Detrás de él, Sakura permanecía en silencio_

_El pelinegro se acercó a la lápida que tenía delante y deposito un ramo de flores en ella_

_—Lamento no haber venido antes— hablo leyendo la leyenda escrita ahí— también lamento que no hayamos podido decirnos nada_

_Con la yema de sus dedos delineo las letras_

_—Fugaku Uchiha…perdón por ser tan soberbio_

_Según la fecha inscrita, ese día la cabeza de la familia Uchiha cumplía dos años de su deceso _

_—Solo quería que supieras que ahora soy feliz…— sintió la mano de Sakura apoyarse en su hombro_

_._

_Ya su corazón no guardaba ningún tipo de resentimiento, solo lamentaba lo tarde que había sucedido _

_._

_Guardaría y atesoraría en su memoria cada recuerdo de ahora en adelante y viviría al máximo junto a las personas que amaba, lo amaban y formaban parte de su vida_

_._

_._

**_Fin…_**

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_¿TERMINO?..._

_ASI NO MAS, SIN ANESTECIA O.o_

_SI CHICAS, SIENTO NO HABERLES AVISADO CON TIEMPO PERO USTEDES SABEN COMO AMO EL DRAMA _

_^.^u no me linchen..._

_REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESE ES MI MAS GRANDE DESEO_

_NO SE PREOCUPEN, NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO, NO CREAN QUE SE ME HA OLVIDADO QUE LES DEBO EL FINAL DE OTRO FIC, REALMENTE ME HE QUEBRADO EL COCO PENSANDOLO PERO NADA...UFFF... PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS, QUE ALGO SE ME OCURRIRA_

_BIEN PUES ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, AUNQUE NO ME VOY SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES NUEVAMENTE EL HABER SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA Y TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS_

_CHAO...^3^_


End file.
